History
by mandymc
Summary: 4 years after the battle with the Arch Demon. Kali survived the Ultimate battle with the Demon but not by her choice. Now after 4 years of hiding she will finally see the man who betrayed her. King Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden.
1. Chapter 1

4 years ago today we killed the Demon. 4 years ago today I left Deneriem and never went back. 4 years ago today I lost everything for the sake of the country. The city burned around me and the Demon died as my blade pierced his skull and killed him. I could still hear the blade as it scraped though the scales like metal scraping against metal.

I never regretted what we did. I never regretted what happened. But that didn't make it hurt any less. After the blight had been stopped I left. Straight away. I never even seen him on the throne. The only person I seen as I left was Morrigan as she magicked her way out of there. The only feeling I had toward her was jealousy. Why did I have to sneak in the shadows when she was able to leave so quickly. The second my blade pierced the Demon skull and I had realized what Alistair had done, I decided to leave. I moved to a small cottage outside of where Lothering use to be. A place in the middle of no where, where I thought I would be safe.

It was small. Nearest neighbours were half a days walk away. I had a few cows, chickens and a horse. All of them grazed on fields of perfect green grass that stretched for miles around he small thatched roof cottage. When I first arrived the land was dead. All tainted by the blight. The ground was littered with the corpses and bones of the Darkspawn who had now retreated back the Deep Raods. It had taken me weeks to remove the dead and kill the few that were still straggling around. The grass had taken months to grow back. And at first it grew back black. I burnt it off and after doing that a few times the grass finally grew back a dull green. My life was boring but it was quiet. I spent my days now training, working and living out the remainder of my short life happy and by myself. Avoiding the life I had before.

Dog came with me as well. I did try to leave him there, thinking he would have a better time in the castle than with me but the blasted thing tracked me. Tracked me for a week before he caught up. It was a relief to see him though. I was sitting under a tree beside the road resting. I had brought little supplies with me, basically only what I had left from preparations for the Archdemon. I didn't dear stop in any village for fear they would know who I was and report back to Demeriem. Dog came bounding out of the bushs so fast I hadn't had time to react. My first instict at the monster jumping out of the bushes told me to pull my dagger. Thanks to Elven reflexes though I stopped before Dog landed on my blade. He was covered in blood, not his own thank fully and smeared my face with drool as he licked my face.

Zevran and Leliana visited me every so often. The only two who had the skill and time to track me down. Zev liked to come out here to hide himself. The crows still chased him from time to time but I think he enjoyed it. He wasn't one to settle down in one spot for to long.

Leliana just came to check on me, see how I was. She had gone back to the Chantry and I suspected it was bordom that also brought her out to the middle of nowhere.

I didn't mind. They would keep my secret hiding place. Both of them understood why I left. Well to a degree at least. They didn't know about the ritual. They didn't know what had to be done. But they knew what had happened those days before the battle. Especially the day after we put Alistair on the throne.

I remember it like it was yesterday, the feel of putting Alistair on the throne was amazing. We had defeated Loghain and now we could focus on defeating the Blight and the Arch Demon. We all gathered in a room at Arl Emons Estate in Demeriem celebrating. The room was filled with the quiet hum of people talking. Zevran and Ogren laughing as they downed a drink, Morrigan not really taking part , as usual, Leliana was standing beside me with a smile on his face. Dog was asleep by the fire unworried by the coming bight. Sten was confused. From dealing with the Qunari I'm guessing he is confused why we are celebrating when there was still the blight to remove. Wynne was smiling in the corner. Alistair wasn't here. Zevran gave me a confident smile as I walked past him. "Ah my dear you will be Queen soon." He placed a finger on his chin and smiled, white teeth gleaming, "An elven Queen. Ah the nobles will be in an uproar."

I just brushed him off with a smile. There was still the blight to get through before we worried about that. There was still a very nasty looking Arch Demon to defeat as well. Sten watched me as I walked towards him "Warden, why do we celebrate! We have not done anything."

"We defeated the man who betrayed us Sten. it's a small victory." My hands on my hips and a small smile on my face.

The Qunari glared at me "Why celebrate now when there is still the blight to defeat."

I rolled my eyes. I liked Sten. He was to the point but even I became frustrated with his train of thought some time. Qunari were very literal and very stubborn. The sound of Ogren's loud belching made us all turn just in time to see him pass out onto the stone floor. Zevran shrugged innocently. As if he hadn't been feeding him drinks since they got back. The door to the room opened and Alistair walked in. At the first sight of him I smiled. I never thought I would fall for a Shem but here he was. Golden hair sparkling, armour shining. But his face, his face was sad. No sad wasn't the word for it. Depressed, miserable, but yet serious at the same time.

As he scanned the room I lowered my chin and narrowed my eyes as I looked up at him. What was he thinking? Everyone was silent, none of them seeing what I saw in his eyes. All of the smiling at him. Thinking he was happy. His brown eyes caught my green one and he signalled for me to come to him. I glared as I walked towards him. Suddenly feeling very unsettled. Was he angry at me for putting him on the throne. He said he didn't want to be king but would do it. I wouldn't have put him on there if he didn't want it. "We need to talk." he whispered

"What is it?"

His eyes were so serious. Very serious. I had NEVER seen him like this. "It's just being king raises a few questions about us. About you and me."

My throat clenched, my stomach tightened and my legs felt like they wouldn't hold me. Inside I was praying to the Maker, the Creators, whoever would listen. This cant be true. "I thought you were in love with me."

"I am" He defended. His brown eyes giving away his shame for a few seconds before reverting back to seriousness. "Its just, this is all I have been able to think about since the landsmeet."

I forgot everyone else in the room, I didn't notice them stare. But I couldn't say anything. I knew where this was going and I didn't want it to go there. He continued speaking, never taking his eyes away from me. "First there is the fact we are both Grey Wardens, its not a matter of obligation as much as blood. You know that Grey Wardens don't usually live to become old right?"

"How does that affect anything?" I snapped at him. What did it matter?

He continued never losing step with what he was saying. If I had knowen any better I would have thought he had been practising this speech. "As king, I'll be required to have a child. Even more so because my death is assured. That assuming someone with tainted blood can or should have a child."

I remember swallowing the lump in my throat. He was taking a very long way about getting this out. He had been practising. Coming up with points to make me see reason. Probably trying to make this easier on me. "Are you saying I should have this child?" I questioned.

"No, I'm not." My heart smashed and fell to my stomach. No Dark Spawn could hurt me more than he did with those three words. He much have seen the pain because he continued "Both of us with tainted blood. Both of us will die young. I will need to find a wife, one who can bear a child. Who will live to raise it. I don't relish it, but… I will have a duty as king. I love you," he began to whisper "More than I thought possible. But… I have to face what this means. I cant run away from it."

My breathing quicken, my now broken heart thumped against my chest, each beat was like a dagged stabbing into my chest. My eyes narrowed to try and stop the tears "So we have sex and now… that's it?"

"Please don't say it like that," he begged his eyes softening back into the brown I remember from the Alistair who loved me "I didn't know it would turn out this way. I can see it becoming very hard to tear myself away from you, Impossible even. If this is what must be, then… then I have to do it now. I'm sorry."

I could feel the tears pricking at the back of my eyes. My breathing hampered by the massively painful lump in my throat. Don't ask me what the others were doing. I had no idea. To me. Alistair was the only one in the room. "Is this revenge," I whispered "Revenge for making you King?"

"No of course not." he tried to defend himself "I understand why you did it but at the same time I can not avoid what it entails."

I felt it, A single tear betrayed me and slipped down my cheek "Why do it now?" I pleaded. Looking back I wish I hadn't. I wish I had just let him walk out "Why not what and see what happens?"

"If I don't end it now," his serious voice was back "I fear I never will be able to… I'm sorry but.. I have no choice."

"So this is it? It's over?" I snarled at him. That was the first time I noticed dog by my leg, growling quietly at Alistair. My hand went to his head before I looked back at Alistair.

"I think it is best. For both of us." His dark eyes looked down at Dog then back at me. I couldn't read what was inside. I couldn't read what was in his head. I felt lost. If I knew this was how things would have been I never would have put him on there. For my own selfish reasons I would have let that cow Anora have her throne.

But here he was being completely unselfish. Putting his country before himself. I looked away from him. Slightly ashamed at my own selfish nature coming through. Dog whined as he looked up at me. "You'll be a good king Alistair."

I didn't dear look at him. For fear my eyes would betray me further but I heard the pain in his voice. "But I would gladly trade it for what I really wanted." My breathing stopped for a few seconds as I absorbed the words. That didn't make it easier. That just confirmed to me that I had dug my own grave as it were. "I need to go back to camp for a while… " he continued "Just to be by myself for a while." His voice cracked. Then he said something about the Arl and something about the up coming battle but I didn't hear him. I didn't even notice he had left for a few seconds.

Zevran placed his hand on my shoulder, pulling me out of my dream but I shrugged him off, shook my head and retired to my room.

The horse played around the paddock in the front of the house as I stared at nothing. Dog walked up to the fence line, curious at what was happening. He was old now. Grey hair scattered through the brown fur of his muzzle and shoulders. He was still powerful. Killed the few rabbits that scampered his way but he was slowing up. To slow to catch them if they seen him first. I brushed my brown hair behind my ear and looked to the sky. Was a perfectly blue sky. The opposite of what it was the day we fought the Arch Demon. Dog didn't even hear the horse and carriage before I did as it came down the long road to my house. I didn't recognise them so pulled my black hood up over my ear and face. It was amazing how many people still held a gudge towards Elves.

The Cart came down the path and stopped infront of the house and I stood both in defence and a greeting. I did not recognise the dwarf who controlled the carriage. He was a little rounder than most of the dwarfs I saw and was bald. His red beard was very bushy though. A strange contrast. "There you go Elf!" To start with I thought he was speaking to me. My finger twitched as I reached for the dagger that was strapped around my waist behind me.

"Ah, Thank you kind sir." Came a very recognizable Antivan accent

"Zevran!"

The blonde haired elf popped off the back of the cart and threw a small sack of coins to the driver. Who caught them without taking his eyes off me. He grunted a reply before leaving. "Hello my dear Warden how are you?" I grinned at him before removing my hood "Still as reclusive as ever." he smiled

The Elf was exactly the same. Absolutely nothing had changed about him. And I was grateful. Everything else had changed in the world but I was so happy to see my old friend was the same. His brown pants hung nicely off his waist and his white shirt was unlaced at the top. He looked unarmed but I knew better "I missed you Zev."

He still even had that wee swagger in his step. Oozing self confidence. He caught me in a hug "And I you Warden."

"Please stop calling me that Zev." I had to tell him every time he came here to call me Kaillian "I'm not a Warden anymore."

"Oh so you got rid of the taint in your blood did you love." Zevran smiled. Dog came bounding across the small field when he finally noticed Zevran. Barking his deep happy bark. "Oh well havent you gotten old." Dog whined before licking Zevran's hand.

The three of ussat down on the patio of the hut. Dog curled up in a ball and quickly fell asleep. Zevran slouched back in the chair and began twirling a piece of his blonde hair between his fingers "So it has been a long time since I last saw you." I sat down on the chair opposite him and offered him a drink. "I can see nothing has changed out here."

I giggled quietly as he sipped his water "That's why I like it out here."

He nodded "I suppose when you're the most famous missing person in the world you don't want thing to change."

"Exactly." I smiled taking a drink "What brings you out here Zevran?"

He shrugged continuing to twirl the hair around his finger "Nothing to important. I thought I would update you on the real world."

"Update away." I smiled not believing he travelled all this way to simply update me.

"Well," he smiled. Zevran really was a bit of a gossip and who better to gossip with than the person who knows nothing about what is happening. "I'm afraid its not great news my dear. Wynne, finally kicked the bucket."

A frown crossed my face. I knew the old woman was on the way out but it was still a little bit of a shock. I hadn't seen her since that day at Fort Drakken. "That's sad. She was a really nice woman."

Zevran agreed "Yes, Funeral is next week at the Lake."

I always remembered Wynne getting angry at me that night at camp. About Alistair and me. Seems she never had to worry at the end of things did she. "Wait," I glared up at Zevran "Your not here to convince me to go to the funeral are are?"

A cheeky grin flew over Zevrans lips. "Well I was hoping you might come to say goodbye to her. She was a dear friend towards the end of the Blight wasn't she."

I felt the tightness returning. The same feeling I have every time I think of him. Everytime I think of seeing him. My heart felt as if it stopped and my brain went a million miles an hour running through all the things that could happen. I looked over my shoulder out at the fields I called home now. I didn't know if I could or even wanted to leave.

4 years of sitting here, forgetting about the world outside and waiting for the taint to claim me. It was a long time to hide. "Kaillian?" Zevran saying my name forced me to look at him "Tell me. What happened between you and Alistair? More happened than what our little group witnessed, no?"

No one knew about the ritual except for Morrigan, I and apparently Alistair. I hadn't told them what had happened that night. None of them. And guessing from the fact Zevran didn't know, Alistair hadn't spoken of it either. I sighed. "it's a little complicated Zev."

He smiled "Please Kaillian. I know it has hurt you. That is why I never speak of Alistair."

Taking a deep breath and began telling him about what had happened with Morrigan that night before the battle.

Riordan, Alistair and I all stood in Riordan's room as he told us about what had to be done to kill the Arch Demon. One of us would have to die. The tension between Alistair and I was unbearable. My heart ached to be near him. I felt my whole body want to move close to him to stand near him but I didn't. I stood with him beside me but my shoulders were turned away from him slightly. My eyes never looking at him. If Riordan noticed, he never said anything.

The moment Riordan said one of us would have to die. I decided it was me. I had no reason to stay in this world. I was a city Elf. What was I going to go back to? The disgusting Alienage. Or to be worshipped as the Warden who led the King to his death. No. I made up my mind to die that day.

Nothing was said between Alistair and I. He left the room in front of me and I stepped into my room. Morrigan stood infront of my fire. Her back turned to me. I never held distrust towards the woman until that moment. That was when I seen her true colours. When I seen who she really was. "Do not be alarmed," she said almost mockingly "Tiz only I."

"Don't you have your own bedroom?" I asked her with an equally mocking tone. Something wasn't right.

"I thought it was time we spoke." suddenly serious. She turned her head to me looking at me out of the corner of her eye "I have a plan you see, a way out, the loop in your hole." My eyes narrowed as she turned and started walking towards me.

"I know what happens when the arch demon dies, I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed. And that sacrifies could be you." She stopped walking. Our eyes connected and I narrowed my eyes at her. What was she planning now?

"I've come to tell you this does not need to be." Her voice was almost sweet.

"Does not need to be?" I questioned "What do you mean?"

She smiled but it was not sincere "I offer a way out. A way out for all Grey Wardens. There need be no sacrifice. A ritual." She added a matter of factly "performed on the eve of battle. In the dark of night."

My senses went into overdrive. I had had more than enough of dark magic and rituals in the mess they call the circle. "Why all the secrecy? I don't trust this."

"Anything to do with magic stirs ones fears, especially from those who do not understand it. What I speak of is old magic." Of course it is. My thoughts went straight to Flemith. "A ritual from long before the time of the circle of magi was ever created. Some would call it blood magic. But I think that means little to one like you."

My eyes narrowed. What did that mean. "And from where did you learn this ritual, Morrigan?" I already knew the answer but I needed to be sure I knew all parties involved here.

"Flemith of course. I have knowen about it for some time."

"Nothing comes without a price." I did not trust this. It had been planned from the second Flemith saved us from the tower. I did not like being taken advantage of.

"Perhaps." She grinned slightly "But that price not need be so unbearable, espically if there is so much to be gained. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to offer. Nothing more."

"Very well," I crossed my arms glaring at her. I was curious but I had also made up my mind to die. "What is your plan?"

She turned and walked towards the bed, my eyebrows rose "What I purpose is this, convince Alistair to lay with me, here tonight, "My head, heart and soul all cursed the woman. She was there a few days ago when he left me. Why would she ask me to do this? "from this ritual a child shall be conceived within me. The child will bear the taint and when the Arch Demon is slain, its essence will seek the child like a beackon. And in this early stage the child can absorb that essence and will not perich. The Arch Demon is still destroyed with no Grey Warden dieing in the process."

"I see. And why arent you speaking to Alistair about this?" I snapped, turning away from her and crossing my arms over my aching chest. The wounds were still fresh.

"Alistair despises me! You know this! He rarely listens to reason. But he would listen to you. You of all people could influence him. Think about what I offer. The chance to avoid death. Or better yet," she looked me straight in the eye as I turned back to her "The chance to slay the Arch Demon and live as a Hero. No Warden has ever done this. In return I conceive a child," I knew there was a catch. What did she want? To be Queen. I doubted it "A child who will be born with the soul of an old God. After this is done you will allow me to walk away. And not follow. Ever! The child will be mine to raise as I wish."

So no Queen. Just Alistairs child. A Demon Child of all things. She could still be bying for the throne through the demon child "Why Alistair? Why not Roridan?"

"Even if I though Riordan could be convinced." She said angrily "He is not suitable! I need one who has not been tainted for long. It must be him and it must be tonight."

"No," I growled at her barely holding onto my anger. "I will not do this! Alistair will be king and I will die that's the way it has to be. Get out!" I pointed at the door.

"Very well." her head was held high, snobby as ever "I do as I must now. As must you." She walked away and I glared at her over my shoulder.

"Wait, wait, wait" Zevran grinned in a cocky way "She needed a child to absorb the Arch Demon?" I noded smiling slightly at the comedic way he had put a very serious topic. "Why couldn't I have been a newly tainted Grey Warden?"

"Would you have really gone there, Zevran?" I laughed

"Oh no no, but just to have the option."

So when the Arch Demon fell I grabbed the sword without a second thought and ran at the Demon. I think I heard Alistair in the background but I couldn't be sure. When I speared the creature in the head I expected to die. Part of me wanted to. I had no reason to live. I was ready for it. The energy of the Demon shot up through me. I felt the darkness moving over me. It felt like fire licking at my skin. The taint in me roared with awareness at the ultimate Dark Spawn moved through my body. I wanted this. I was ready to die. On my death bed I looked back at the man I loved expecting to see him hurting. However what I saw has haunted me from the day onwards. Alistair was not looking at me. He was looking at Morrigan expectantly. My eyes moved to Morrigan and she was smiling. No… No they didn't… that's when the darkness began to move.

"Nooooo!" I screamed as I felt it slipping towards Morrigan. It swept across me straight to her. My eyes moved back to Alistair. He was reaching towards me and I glared. How dare he take this away from me. How dare he sleep with her after I was so willing to die. I was willing to give it all up for him. To let him have his happy little Kingdom without the woman he couldn't have running around the countryside.

The Demon exploded in a great light. I took the opportunity to flee. I ran to the door. Looking over my shoulder at Morrigan as I ran. She waved a hand over her face and she disappeared by magic. I hated her. Why couldn't I have disappeared like that? I took off. Avoiding every person I knew would recognise me. That was the last I seen of them, apart from Zevran and Leliana.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah," Zevran grinned "You were willing to give it all up for him because you could not have him?"

I nodded "I was more than ready to die. Alistair was on the throne. I knew he would be a good king. Even if he didn't believe it." I didn't think it was possible for me to feel this way again. I felt betrayed by Alistair and by Morrigan. My friends who had been with me since the beginning had turned on me when I was willing to lay down my life for them. I looked down at my feet and tired very hard to hold back the tears that the memories conjured up in me.

Zevran reached across the small gap and grasped my hand. "It has been 4 years my dear." I looked up at him, eyes wide with a little fear. I didn't have to hide how I felt with Zevran. He was my dearest friend. Quiet possibly my only friend. "Don't you think it is time to start living the life that Alistair gave you."

My eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of his name and I shook my head trying to remove the feelings. "I don't know if I could see him again Zev. He betrayed me."

"He betrayed you to save your life."

"He left me!" I finally snapped "You were there! He said he didn't need me anymore!"

Zevran was finally getting annoyed with me. It had taken many years of getting to know me for him to finally get annoyed with me. The former Crow lost a little of his composure. "Kalliana! He said he would trade everything to have what he wants. That's you! He never gave you up! He was being the king you want him to be!"

"And I was trying to be the Warden they wanted me to be!" I snapped back. "I never asked to lead the group. I had only been a Grey Warden less than a day before they all died and Alistair began following me like a lost puppy! I was only doing what the Wardens were suppose to." The small amount of anger I felt quickly vanished as I thought of my adventure. I know I was sounding like I had regrets about leading them, but I didn't. The only regret I had was letting Flemeth convince us to take Moriggan along. I know at the time we both felt as if we owed her a great debt for saving us but she did it all for her own selfish reasons.

Zevran growled, pulling me from my own mind "So you both messed up. Do the both of you need to suffer forever before you start seeing reason!" He sighed calming himself "Listen, come to the funeral. You don't have to be visible just come and see. You might be surprised that you are thinking about this to much. And I know Oghren wants a drinking partner."

I smiled, almost defeated. Dog lifted his head and wagged his tail. He wanted to go. The horse was quietly grazing along with the cows. There was nothing holding me here. I sighed "Alright,"

"I'm sorry I'm not sure I heard that." Zevran teased, sitting forward in his chair with a confident smirk on his lips.

"Alright. I will go to the funeral. But," I added as he smiled like a child "I will not speak to anyone and no one will know I am there. Agreed?"

Zevran nodded "Very well. Shall we be off then?"

We bartered travel on a horse and cart that was heading to the lake. Wouldn't take long to get there and Zevran said he had a room at the Spoiled Princess already. The trip was freeing for me. I felt like I use to on the road with my friends. Happy banter between us and laughs. I had my hood over my ears and face most of the trip. I would not put up with people recognising me as the woman who killed the demon.

I sat on the back of the caravan as it bounced down the road. Zevran had fallen asleep in the sacks inside the van. His dagger sitting within arms length of him, as always. Ever aware of the danger around him. The clouds above us were starting to turn grey and the wind was picking up. Hopefully the rain would wait until we were in camp. The last time I was on this road I was running. I didn't look behind me as I ran. Lots of Darkspawn corpses covered the ground a few human corpses as well. The earth was dead and the clouds were only just starting to part after raining on me for the last 24 hours. I remembered my heart pounding not only because I hadn't stopped moving but because the memories were still very raw. The look in Alistair's eyes haunted me for months after I ran. He was so serious. So committed to letting me go. He never stopped me. Not that I gave him the chance.

The next night we arrived at the lake was a couple days before the funeral**. **The circle had been cut off once again. Zevran said it was because of well wisher. Wynne was known as the mage who helped defeat the blight and countless people tried to visit the tower because of that. None got in of course and the First Enchanter was getting annoyed with others visiting.

The Princess was just as I remember it all those years ago. Quiet shady people drinking quietly. No natural light coming in through the dirty windows. No one saying anything at all. There was still that smell of stale air as you opened the door. I pulled my hood further over my face as Zevran lead the way in, Dog sat outside beside the lake. A little exhausted by the trip here. The dimly light room was just as ominous as it was all those years ago. And I'm pretty sure that it was the same bar tender looking over his shady patrons. Zevran placed his hand on my back and lead me through the bar, down the hall and into a small room the two of us would share.

"Ah, definitely not the castle but it will do."

I chuckled but that line of conversation was getting to close to Alistair for me to reply. I didn't know what the castle was like. I didn't want to know what the castle was like. My chest tightened. I would see him again and soon no doubt. I was scared and the anxiousness was growing quickly.

"Looks like we will be sharing a bed, Zevran."

His eyebrow wriggled at me as he took a seat on the window seat "Ah, Are you sure you can keep your hands off me my dear Warden?"

I snorted laying back on the bed "I dunno Zev, you might have to sleep on the floor just in case."

"Not likely," he laughed, standing up and taking one large stride towards the bed and fell beside me "After sleeping on the bed roll last night I am taking full advantage of this."

The mages crossed the lake early in the morning. I pulled my hood over my head when there boats came into view across the water. Seemed my early morning relaxation by the lake was over, Dog never lifted his head off my knee. I hadn't slept much during the night and was hoping to realx a little before people started arriving. I seen the First Enchanter straight away. He was just as tall as the last time I seen him. Maybe a little skinnier but I guess that came with old age. Nothing I would ever have to worry about.

One by one five boats in total came ashore. The mages stepped off all chatting between themselves. My eyes spied on them from under my black hood, as I sat with my back against the old building beside the lake. They all turned towards the tower as one last boat came across. It held a beautiful dark brown coffin that held Wynne's body.

The small group of mages lifted the coffin out of the boat and lay it down on a pile of white rose petals, that had been set up by the senior enchanters. My heart ached for the old woman that had become like a Mother to me over the Blight. She had been one of the few who came up to the top of the tower with me and Alistair. The mages all sat around and prayed as I climbed to my feet in respect.

Zevran appeared beside me silently. I gave him a weak smile. Over the next few hours everyone started to arrive. When Leliana showed up she was so happy to see me away from the farm. Her eyes sparkled as she wrapped her arms around me in a very tight hug. Leliana no longer wore her chantry robes but always wore something with the chantry insignia on it. I always remember her worrying about what to do. I remember being envious of her in a way. My fate was destined for me the second I left the Alienage with Duncan. She had a choice in what she wanted to do. Weather she wanted to travel or take her vows. The two of us sat and gossiped for a few hours at a table inside the inn. "I am so happy to see you out here." She smiled "I know Wynne is happy at the Makers side now."

After everything I had seen in the Fade and with the Darkspawn I really hoped that there was a Maker and he was looking after Wynne. Personally I wasn't 100% positive in my Faith with the Maker but I suppose after seeing the effects of Andrastes Ashes myself I should really believe. Being an Elf makes it even harder.

Oghren arrived shortly after Leliana and went straight to drinking. The old dwarf looked no different. His orange haired stood out like a rash but his face seemed older. A light scar ran across his left eye. It was old. Very faded but it had definitely been a serious scar once. He didn't't seem any the wiser I had been missing for the past 4 years. Just gave me a drink, with a massive grin and started complaining about the Shleets in Feralden. I had no idea what he was talking about. Then he started getting into arguments with Dog.

It was amazing to have a small part of our group back together. Not all of us would be here. I knew that. Some I would miss, such as Sten. From rumours I heard from Zevran were to be believe Sten had returned to Par Vollen. Hadnt heard anything else from him since. For all I knew the Qunari were gone from Feralden all together but I knew that wouldn't be happening. He was a straight speaking man and you always knew where you stood with him.

Some I wouldn't miss. Morrigan. If she showed up I'd stab her straight through her heart. The dark haired mage also hadn't been seen since she disappeared after the battle. She would have had the child she so wanted. The demon child. Who knew what she wished to do with the poor thing. Part of me wanted to know why she wanted that child in the first place, why she would want a child born of the old gods. If I had had my way the witch would have got nothing out of betraying us. The only reason she came with us for a sole reason of betraying us. I felt the anger grew as I thought about her. Taking a deep breath I forced my mind to relax. Forget about that life changing moment for now.

My apprehension was growing by the minutes, my chest felt clinched and it seemed harder to breath.. Alistair would be here soon. The funeral was scheduled to start in a few hours. I made myself invisible, much to Zevran and Leliana's distaste. I pulled my hood up over my head and sat down in the corner of the bar, blending in as any other of the devious looking patrons of the Spoilt Princess.

Everyone carried on drinking and chatting as if I wasn't there. Even Oghren seemed to understand my need to be invisible. My heart shuddered when the door opened. I had been thinking so much of Alistair that I half expected him to walk in the door. But it wasn't him it was a small group of well armed men all smiling and happy about something. They took a table between me and the others and began drinking a lot.

I closed my eyes and let the noise fall into a shallow buzz as I relaxed. The group of men got louder and louder. Apparently they had just been employed as some body guards for a wealthy nobleman who is going to pay them a lot of money in advance. Sounded to good to be true. Which means it probably was. What were those men going to have to do to get that massive pay out?

"Well Hello your Majesty!" My eyes shot open at Zevrans comment.

I hadn't been paying attention to their conversation or the people coming in. I never heard him enter. I never seen him sneak into building. And if I hadn't known it was Alistair I never would have thought it was the King. He was in casual clothes, nothing kingly looking about him. He sat down next to Oghren, clapping him on the shoulder as he sat. With a smile he greeted everyone while running his hand over the back of his blonde hair. His skin was still tan, a few more wrinkles around his eyes but he still looked as stunning as the day I left him on top of that tower. Maybe a little less bloody.

Zevran's eyes quickly darted in my direction but I shook my head and moved further into the shadows. I was being a coward I knew it but I didn't't care I didn't't want to see him. I couldn't. Oghren passed Alistair a drink and soon the group was lost in conversation about the old times. "Have you heard anything from her, Zev?" Alistair asked. It was a little hard to hear over the group between us. Thank the Maker for making me an Elf.

Zevran took a sip of his drink and grinned "Not in the last wee while." Very cryptic

Alistair's eyes narrowed "So you have heard from her."

"I hear a lot of rumours."

"I've been in court long enough to know you are avoiding giving me a straight answer." Zevran shrugged and sat back in his chair. He wasn't going to lie to Alistair for me. They were still friends after all. "I guess she doesn't want to be found?" Again Zevran shrugged. Even from here I could tell he was done with this conversation.

Alistair sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath and scanning the room. I made sure my hood was down far enough for me to see but enough so he wasn't able to see me. He looked at the group between us, who were getting very loud and starting to annoy the bar tender. When his eyes lifted and he looked straight at me I froze. Time froze. The world stopped for a few moments as I felt his honey comb eyes on me. The beating in my chest was deafening, it almost felt like my heart was going to break through my ribs. My chest felt like it caved in for a second before he looked away without giving me a second glance.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next hour I sat in the corner thinking. Obviously everyone had forgotten I was there. But that was a good thing.

As I looked over at the King I couldn't believe that he had such an effect over me even after all these years. He was beautiful. Everything about him sucked me in. His looks, his smile, his eyes, His strangely awkward sense of humour, but most of all his heart. He was a beautiful man. It was kind of funny that his heart, his kindness was what mademe run away from him. His wanting to save me is what made me run.

Suddenly one of the men between us stood up and toppled the table onto one of his companions "Shut the fuck up Gareth!"

I watched them carefully. Alistiar and Leliana both stood at the other table. Zevran peered over his shoulder. His blonde hair moving over his eyes slightly. Oghren took a massive gulp of his ale before standing up and yelling something incoherent. Slamming his fists on the bar the bar tender told the men to calm down but they weren't listening. The merchant pulled his long blade out and pointed it at the bar tender "You shut up old man!" He swayed slightly.

The 3 other merceneries all tried calming their friend, one moved forward and grabbed the drunk ones arm. The drunk man threw him off. He landed very close to my feet, slamming his head hard against the floor and being knocked out. Instinctively my hand went to my own dagger, that was hidden in thepuch behind my back. I held it at my side, ready. The crazy man noticed my weapon and laughed turning the point of his blade at me now "Oh, the little girly wants to play knives does she!"

Under my hood I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. Fearing a certain someone would recognise my voice. I climbed to my feet and stepped over the unconscious man, giving myself room should I need it.

"What? Haven't got anything to say? Stupid Wench!" He charged quickly at me. I side stepped and he landed on the table I had previously occupied. "Stupid whore stand still."

I shook my head.

Growling he charged again. His sloppy movements should have been easy to dodge but I was distracted at a critical moment. I saw Alistair out of the corner of my eye stepping towards me. The fright of him being to close caused me to miss step and the guy managed to catch my foot with his. Sending us both slamming into the dirty wooden floor. My head collided heavily with the ground and a sharp pain stabbed forehead as the drunken idiot slammed his own head against me. Screwing my eyes shut I waited for the dull thudding in my head to fade. The weight of the man was lifted off me and I groaned, sitting up and running my hand over my face. I must be getting old. Zevran began pulling the two mercenaries towards the door.

" Kalliana?"

No. No…. please no. The fog lifted instantly and my eyes opened to stare at the ground beneath my legs. Please tell me I was imaging it. I slowly climbed to my feet. I saw Zevran and Leliana throwing the men out the front door and heard them yelling as Dog's barks chased them off. Keeping my back to Alistair. My hood had fallen back when I hit the floor. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest. My throat went dry and I knew if I didn't breath soon I would pass out.

My eyes darted about, not sure where to look. I didn't have the courage to turn around. "Hello Alistair."

He grabbed the top of my arm hard and spun me around to face him "Where the hell have you been?" he snarled dangerously. His grip tightening on my upper arm.

That was the first time our eyes met. He was actually furious as me. I could tell. He still had that vein on his temple that throbbed slightly. His face was still gorgeous with it. His eyebrows were knitted together at the moment with anger and his usually playful eyes were stern with rage. I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

This man glaring at me only a foot from my face was not the Alistair I remembered. This Alistair wasn't the man who followed me. This was a leader. This was a man who gave orders now not followed them. This man was a King. Zevran put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him "This is not the time Alistair."

That was the first time I noticed the blood on my shoulder. My hand went to my forehead. I had split the skin. Zevran lead me away from the group towards my room. Under the watchful gaze of Alistair of course. As the door was closing behind us I heard Alistair yelling "Who knew she was here?"

"I think he might be a bit pissed off." Zevran grinned. Trying to make me smile. It didn't work.

Zevran wiped the cloth over my forehead before dropping it back in the bowl of warm water that was sitting on the bedside cabinet. I closed my eyes and sighed "I never should have come Zevran."

"Don't be stupid Kali." He sat down beside me and sighed "You have to understand where Alistair is coming from. You left for four years. You haven't seen him but we have." He shook his head and stood. "For the first two years this man didn't stop looking for you. While Arl Eamon was having a go at him about other things Alistair never gave up." I lowered my head, slightly ashamed "Alistair sent out a few of his best men out to find you. Why do you think me and Leliana found you?"

"What?" I looked up at him a little shocked I thought they had tracked me down on there own not with cause from Alistair.

"Alistair paid us to find you." I glared at him for a few seconds feeling slightly betrayed "Don't look at me like that! We gave the money back. That's not the point of the story. He paid very good people to go looking for you because he missed you."

I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Zevran, Kailliana?" It was Alistair.

"There's no more hiding Kalliana!" Zevran growled at me. I glared at him. I felt so betrayed and scared at the same time. I would happily go back and fight the arch demon all over again if it meant getting away from here. From these people who were suppose to be my friends. Zevran stroked over to the door and yanked it open. "She's all yours." he snapped before leaving. I didn't really understand his anger.

I didn't really have time to consider it. Alistair was standing in the door way staring at me. I couldn't see what he was feeling. He seemed blank to me. "Hi." I barely whispered.

He took a step into the room and closed the door behind him. "Where have you been?" he said a lot more calmly than before.

I lowered my head and stared at my feet. My mouth opened a couple of times to say something but nothing came out. I didn't know where to start. "I live on a farm where Lothering use to be."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, shifting his weight onto his left leg "That's not really what I wanted but thank you for an answer at least." Our eyes met and Alisatir looked at me desperately "Kali please. What happened?"

I didn't know what to say I just stared at my hands. He just waited there, leaning against the door, with is arm folded over his chest. I glanced up at him and slowly took in a deep breath. "What do you want to know Alistair?"

His glared seemed to deepen "Where have you been? What have you been doing? No," he paused "I wanna know why you left in the first place?" He pushed himself off the door and began pacing in front of me. I never took my eyes off his face as he walked back and forth "You disappeared! Vanished!"

"What did it matter?" I growled suddenly angry at the idea that I had to explain myself to him. "I was willing to die Alistair!" I stood up and frowned at him "I had made the decision the second you walked into that room and left me for some stupid political reason! I loved you Alistair and I was willing to die for you! Let you have your happy little human family with your happy human child! I would die and you wouldn't have to live with the thought of ever having cared about an elf! But no you wouldn't even let me have that! You slept with Morrigan-"

"Kalli I n-"

"No!" I snapped pointing my finger at him "You do not get to speak yet!"

"KALLIANA!" He screamed forcing me to take a step back in surprise and fall back, sitting on the bed "Be quiet and let me explain!" I opened my mouth to have a go at him again but I quickly shut it as the King, not Alistair, but the King spoke "I never wanted you to die for me! Yes I slept with Morrigan to save your life. Do you think I could have let you die?"

"It wasn't your decision Alistair!" I snarled through my teeth

"It wasn't my decision to be King either but here with are."

The two of us glared at each other for a few moments. His honeycomb eyes narrowed dangerously. His lips a hard line against his strong jaw. Both of us were now to stubborn to give even a inch. My teeth clenched as I looked at him and I was furious! How dare he try justify this.

"Look Kalli I never wanted you to leave."

I looked out the window at the lake that was sparkling in the mid day sun "Could have fooled me."

"Stop interrupting!" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and waited for him to continue "I never wanted you to leave. I needed you as my Military Commander, as my friend. I needed you Kali. I need you now."

My eyes narrowed "Leave. Me. Alone"

Alistair leant back against the door and shook his head "No. Look I need you now, we have a problem with Orlais and I need someone like you to find out what is going on." Quickly I stood and folded my arms there was no way I was going to help him. Not after everything. "Look, I know you will be reluctant but its not just you yourself I need. it's the Grey Wardens. Orlais is sending messages of increased Dark Spawn activity and I need you to lead the Grey Wardens."

Dark Spawn? In Orlais? As a Grey Warden I never had the choice to run away. You were in it for life. No matter what. When the Dark Spawn called. You followed. My shoulders slumped and I sighed. "Fine." I whispered. "I'll be there." My eyes glared at the crack in the floor boards. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and something snapped, I shoved him off "No. Don't touch me Alistair."

He sighed, turned and left the room, closing the door a little harder than was necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

Alistair and I stood on opposite ends of our group of friends, as the funeral for a dear friend began. Zevran placed his arm around my shoulder and I leant my head against his. Dog forced his head under my other hand and I gentle rubbed the spot between his eyes. He gave a quickly grumble of approval. I cautiously looked over at Alistair, careful to not get caught. Leliana had grabbed his arm. The wee gesture caused a wee surge of jealousy in my chest and I narrowed my eyes at them. It was quickly dampened by anger at myself for being so stupid as to care if Lelliana was touching him. Oghren was standing in the middle of us all with his head held high. His chin was set and his eye forward. If it wasn't for sparkle in his eyes you would never know he had been crying.

Wynne's body was placed on a small raft that was covered in beautiful flowers and engravings. The day was calm, the water and sky equal amounts of stunning blue. The tower still looked like a menacing scar of blackness against the amazing countryside. All the mages stood in a guard of honour as the First Enchanter lifted his staff into the air and a small fire bolt fired up into the sky, making a large arch and landed on Wynnes boat. Quickly the boat caught fire and smoke drifted up to t he sky. I took in a shaky breath and let a few more tears flow before Zevran and I turned and walked back towards the Inn.

Zevran placed the mug of Ale down in front of me and took the seat opposite. We both took a quiet sip. Memories of Wynne and our time together moved through my mind. The one where she told me off about Alistair played over and over. It was the only time I disliked Wynne.

It was well past sundown. Wynne was standing next to her tent watching Alistair and I as we spoke quietly by the camp fire. Nothing had been said between us about our feelings yet but they were more than obvious. When I went to talk to Wynne she smiled, her face was much younger than her years. The corners of his eyes crinkled and she changed her weight to her left leg "You two are quiet taken with each other aren't you?"

Wynne hadn't even been with us all that long. I didn't think she would have noticed so quickly. "You know about Alistair and me?" I blushed slightly and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear, avoiding her eyes.

"Its hard not to notice the doe eyed looks he gives you. Especially when he thinks no one is watching." I peaked over my shoulder and she was right he was looking at me. His eyes soft and adoring. It was so foreign to me. No one had looked at me like that. Even my betrothed husband didn't look at me with the love that Alistair did. "Its almost to sweet for my tastes" she continued with a smile. "And I'm an old lady that should be making lace hearts and fuzzy blankets with animal motifs."

I laughed looking back at her "You're not like the average old lady."

"No." She smiled fondly "I wont be making socks with pom poms on them for you anytime soon, but that's hardly my point." Suddenly serious "I've noticed your blossoming relationship and I wanted to ask you where you thought it was going?" Her eyes narrowed slightly "Alistair is a fine lad, skilled in battle, but quiet inexperienced when it comes to affairs of the heart. I would hate to see him get hurt."

My first react was anger. Alistair was my dearest friend. I loved him. I remember she glared back at me when my eyes narrowed at her, defiant as ever. "We are taking it one day at a time."

She shook her head "You are both Grey Wardens, and he is the son of a King. You have responsibilities which supersede your personal desires."

"I'm a living being," my anger growing again "with emotions. Not just a Grey Warden."

"Love is ultimately selfish. It demands that one be devoted to a single person, who may fully occupy ones mind and heart. To the exclusion of all else. A grey warden cannot afford to be selfish. You may be forced to make a choice between saving your love and saving everyone else and then what would you do?"

I sighed and folded my arms "Your making things more dire than they are"

"Nothing is certain, not in these times. You can not take anything for granted. I want you to be aware of this." I couldn't tell if she was angry or not but she was very serious.

I think looking back that she was just trying to help but at the time I hated her. I had hardly known this women three days and she was trying to get between me and the only support system I had had since Shianni and my family at the Alienage. "Are you trying to get me to end this?"

"You may have to. To save one or both of you unnecessary anguish later on." Her eyes softened slightly. She was trying to make me see what was at the end of this quest but I was stubborn.

"Im not giving up what we have. No matter what you say."

"I have given my advice do with it what you will." And that was the end of the conversation. I turned quickly and went to sit next to Zevran and complain to him about the conversation.

"I know exactly what you are thinking about Kali." Zevtan smiled at me.

A soft quiet smile pulled at the corner of my lips. "Yeah she really annoyed me with that conversation." I took a sip of my ale "If I didn't know her any better I would think she was physic."

"Maybe she was." Zevran laughed but quickly stopped as soon as Alistair walked into the room and stood at the end of the table.

Alistair put his palms down on the table and looked between Zevran and me but I quickly looked down at my mug avoiding eye contact completely. "Will you guys come back to the Castle with me?"

I looked up at Zevran and he shrugged "I don't really have much else to do so sure." He took a quick sip and smiled at me "You coming Kali?"

With a sigh I finished the last of my ale and turned to glare at Alistair. "Yeah I'll be there."

He didn't smile. "Good. We will leave tomorrow. Sleep well." He turned and headed towards the rooms.

Without realizing it I released the breath I had been holding. Zevran finished his drink "It is getting late Kali. Shall we head off to bed my dear?"

Early the next day the three of us set out towards Denerim. It would take a good 3 or 4 days to get there. Lelianna had been sobbing when we left. She wished she could have come with us to help defeat another Blight. She hugged all three of us, squeezed Dog and sniffed "I must return to the Chantry but I do wish I had the time to help you Alistair."

"Its alright Lelliana," he smiled before flicking his leg over his horse and getting comfortable "If we need your help we will call on you."

She nodded, her lip shivering slightly "I will miss you all."

Oghren hadn't woken up after his all night bender so we left message with the Inn Keeper to tell him what was happening.

The road between the Lake and Denerim had greatly improved since the last time I had travelled along it. The trees were green, the sky was blue and the road were not covered in corpse. I thought with Alistair being King we would be travelling in a high class fashion. With guards and a carriage and amazing camps. I was wrong. Seems Alistair didn't like to travel that way. Said he would rather travel a little less conspicuously. We were on horse back. Bloody horse back. I had never been on a horse in my life. Zevran took to it quickly. He sat on the back of the horse and started running circles, literally, around me. "Come on Kali it not that hard." he mocked.

Alistair was sitting on his own horse, his two bodyguards flanking him, with a small smile on his face. I didn't look at him, well I gave him a stop-looking-at-me-before-I-smack-you glare, but that was it. I climbed onto my black horse and hesitantly grabbed hold of the reins. It took at least half a day but I was soon feeling comfortable in the saddle. Dog trotted along beside us. I was surprised the old boy could jog this long. Alistair lead the way down the road, while Zevran kept putting me off my concentration with this massive horse. He manoeuvred his horse so he was walking far to close to me. I could feel the horse breath on my leg "Zev! I'm trying to concentrate here!" I snapped back at him without taking my eyes off the back of my horses head.

He laughed behind me "Oh my dear you are far to stressed. Just relax." I managed to glare over my shoulder at him and he laughed harder "I have never seen my Grey Warden so worked up over something." I noticed Alistair turn his head in our direction slightly as Zevran continued "Usually so confident and calm in everything you do. To see you so out of sorts is refreshing my dear."

It was surprising the amount of people that travelled the roads these days. Around the time I left everyone avoided the roads. Bandits, rouge mages and dark spawn ruled these roads last time I travelled. There were a few merchants of course but they were all well guards by mercenaries charging to much for their services. I remember coming across many ransacked merchant caravans through out our travels. Zevran was smart enough to figure that out and used it to try and kill Alistair and I. That was how we met. I didn't trust him for a long time after that but his skills were necessary for our quest at the time. I never thought he would turn out to be one of my best friends.

We stopped for camp just before sun down. The camp site was next to the river. A few longs had been pulled up by previous travellers and a small pile of cold ashes sat in the middle of it. I clambered off the horse and landed harder than I usually would on the ground. My muscles ached so bad. I was sure I was walking funny as I handed the reins of the horse to one of Alistiars bodyguards and sitting on one of the logs. "Guess it takes a bit of getting use to."

Alistair flipped his leg over his horse and landed easily on the ground, he took the reins and led his horse to the water edge where it eagerly drank the water. Dipping his hand into the water he took a quick sip and rubbed it over his face. The brown horse beside him drank quickly before turning its head away from Alistair and began grazing on the long green grass next to the river. Dog walked over to the waters edge and began drinking greedily. Alistair stood and stretched his limbs high into the air. I could see the muscles moving under his thin shirt. I felt Zevran standing beside me before he said anything. The grin on his face said it all. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. "My dear. I think you are staring."

"Am not." I spun on my heel and walked toward the fire pit. "Go find some wood, Zevran." He shrugged with a snicker before heading towards the small group of trees to the west of camp.

I was not staring. While I was preparing the fire pit my eyes flicked up to Alistair. He was now talking with one of his guards. Laughing quietly. While Zevran was away I took the chance to actually look at Alistair. He was just as handsome as the day I left him. The stubble on his chin was maybe a little darker than it had been while we travelled either that or his skin had lost a little of its tan after being in court for so long. Typically he chose this moment to look over at me. Our eyes met and for a few moments I was unable to look away from him. My heart beat increased and I felt my cheeks blush. Swallowing my pride I looked back down at the ashes in the fire pit and tired to forget the feelings Alistair stirred in me. Dog padded up beside me and fell onto the ground exhausted. I placed my hand on his head and smiled "I think you are getting old boy." He just grumbled in response as his eyes slid shut.

Later in the night I was lying back in the dirt. The fire was roaring at my feet and the sky above me was perfectly clear and a million stars sparkled above me. Zevran was sitting beside me. His legs crossed under him as he lent forward toward the fire. Alistair was sitting on the other side of the fire in a similar position to Zevran. The two of them were chatting away quietly to each other. I wasn't really listening to them. The fresh air was relaxing and the breeze was moving quietly through the leaves in the trees I was almost falling asleep. Dog was dreaming beside me. Kicking in his sleep and chomping his jaws every so often. Probably thinking of Dark Spawn.

With a sigh I sat up, my muscles were already aching from the hard ground. I looked straight over at Alistair. He didn't look at me though. His eyes were firmly locked on the fire. Taking a deep breath in I watched him. He looked older than I thought he would be. He was a true king now though. He had accepted his noble blood. I always knew he would be an amazing king. The relaxed nature of his, which he feared would be his downfall as king, had become his greatest asset.

Zevran stood beside me "So who taking first watch?"

I opened my mouth but Alistair cut me off "I'll take first watch. Kali you take second and Zevran can take the morning."

I found myself glaring at him. For so long I had lead this group. Of course I never wanted to but Alistair was more reluctant than I was. Now he was order us all around. Like King Alistair should. Zevran nudged me with his toe "Looks like your position as leader has been taken my dear."

The corner of my lip rose slightly "I guess King Alistair does take presidents over the Hero of Feralden."

Through the sparkling of the fire I saw Alistair's eyes soften for the first time. It was almost as if we were back in the Blight, staring at each other over the top of the fire pit. As Zevran walked away towards his tent I stood and did the same. Dog was still happily asleep. I forced myself not to look over my shoulder as I climbed into the tent. My muscles, in particular my leg muscles, were happy to finally relax after that horse ride.

It had been a long time since I dreamt of the dark spawn. Tonight they haunted me. They were crawling at the corners of my mind. Their voices echoing in my thoughts. I could not understand them. Thankfully. The Arch Demon appeared slowly through the darkness and its red eyes glowed dangerously at me. I could feel a blade in my hand. I narrowed my eyes and lifted the blade above my head. I pierced through the dragons skull with a scream. The Demon vanished in a flash of flames and it was dark again. The blade disappeared and I felt very alone. The darkness was so thick I wasn't sure my eyes were even open. A quiet cackle was heard behind me. I turned quickly and saw Morrigan grinning at me.

Instantly I wished the blade was back in my hands so I could pierce it through her heart there and then.

Dog woke me with a lick to the face. "Ah thanks boy, nice wake up."

Sitting up I pinched the bridge between my nose. Alistair being around was bringing up memories for me I long wished dead. Sighing I pulled on some light armour and clambered out of the tent. The sky was perfectly clear tonight. Thousands of stars sparkled above us. I took in a long crisp breath and let the dream disappear in the light breeze that was moving from across the river.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey, Just a super short chapter this time :) I need to write a lot more before I update again. Otherwise I'm going to fall behind lol. Anyway thank you all for the amazing reviews. Love you all xx

* * *

Alistair was sitting with his back resting against one of the logs by the fire as I approached him. Our eyes connected and for a few second neither of us said anything. He climbed to his feet and brushed the dirt off his clothes. Dog strode over to the fire and collapsed beside the warm flames and began snoring quickly.

"He has got old." Alistair grinned

"Yeah he's an old boy now." I wrapped my arms around my middle "He still tough as nails though. Stubborn as the day we found him."

Alistair nodded before we fell into silence again. He moved away from the log towards his tent "I guess I'll see you in the morning than Kali."

I nodded. The tension between us wasn't going to disappear quickly and I knew it. When he moved past me I felt the warmth of his body and instantly the feeling of familiarity burst within me. I froze and waited for him to disappear into his tent before daring to move again.

Even after he disappeared it took a few moments for me to move. I hated that he had this effect on me. With a sigh I threw a few small pieces of wood onto the fire and sat next to Dog to wait out the long night before Zevran would take over. I heard snoring and looked to my left to see Alistair's bodyguards fast asleep. I thought his guards would have been a little more vigilant. They were guarding the King after all. Taking in another cool breath I relaxed back and got comfortable.

A few hours into my watch Dog began yelping. I looked over at him and smiled. He was dreaming again. I placed my hand on his head. It seemed both of us were having unusual dreams tonight. Dog opened his eyes, wagged his tail then quickly fell asleep again.

Watch was boring. Nothing happened. In a way that is a good thing. In another it made the night very long. Zevran appeared out of his tent stretching his limbs. "Ah I almost forgot the pain of sleeping on the hard ground." We swapped over watch and I fell asleep again very quickly.

The next day we packed up camp and started the final leg to Denerim.

The horse ride wasn't so bad the next day. My legs had time to recover from the pain they endured yesterday. By the end of the trip I was almost racing Zevran down the road. We came over a small hill and in the distance was Deneriem. The first thing I noticed was Fort Draken. Towering over the city. Alistair and his two guards carried on in front of us unaware I had even stopped.

Zevran stopped next to me. "The past haunts you Warden." The Assassin smiled softly as I looked at him "There is only one way to remove that fear from your mind. Believe me."

I pulled my hood over my head and slowly started after Alistair towards Denerim. The gates were open as we past through. All the guards bowed as we past. Our horses stepped through the market place slowly. People all pointed and smiled as Alistair moved past. I even noticed a few woman flattening their hair and tidying their clothes at his approach. Everyone ran to greet their King and with the amount of people in the market today, the guards were having a hard time holding them back. Zevran pulled his horse close to mine as three other guards on foot quickly came in to force the crowds back.

The Market District had grown since I was last here. Gorim was still there. The Dwarf had always had some useful information back in the day. His stall was a lot bigger now though. Wade's place was huge now. Seemed the crazy smith had done well for himself.

I ignored the entrance to the Alienage. It better they continue to think I'm missing or dead. I couldn't face my Father yet. Let alone Shianni. She would have me beheaded. It did surprise me the amount of Elves actually walking the market district. They didn't seem to be running errands or anything. Merely shopping. Maybe our lot in life had improved some. They were still not dressed as finely as the humans of course but it was an improvement from the last time I was here.

We entered the Palace and clambered off our horses. My thighs weren't happy again but at least I felt as if I could walk now. I made sure to keep my hood up as we walked through the court yard towards the main doors of the palace. Dog trotted along behind me. Totally exhausted from the trip to Denerim. Poor old dog should have been resting. This place was huge. The top walls surrounding the entrance were as tall if not taller than the last palace walls. Stationed on top of the walls were a few men all with bow and arrows. The main gate itself was magnificent. Dark Oak with a gold trim and if you looked carefully you could see the Grey Wardens emblem on the hinges of the door. I guess after the Dark Spawn destroyed it there was nothing left to reclaim. The wooden main doors were huge and flanked by a couple of Griffons. "Griffons?" I smiled.

Zevran snickered beside me "Seems Alistair has a fascination for them as much as you do."

Alistair looked at us over his shoulder "We need to take care of a couple of things before we discuss what is going on in Orlias."

The hall we walked into was long. Doors lined the halls and as we walked through the building. I become extremely lost. We followed Alistair in the front door, walked a long hall, took the stairs to the second level went through 3 doors, along a balcony over looking the throne room, through another door, up more stairs and into a large room on the left of the hall way. The room itself had nothing but a large table and chairs, and a few people I did not know. Only one window in the entire room. Making the room seeming very gloomy. No natural light came in through that window. The only real source of light was from the torches that surrounded the walls.

Zevran walked straight into the room and took a seat at one of the chair around the table. Alistair walked towards the three people at the back of the room. Leaving me standing in the door way feeling rather lost. Was there really any need for me here? Alistair had demonstrated he was more than capable of commanding anyone to lead this wee expedition he had planned. So why was I here?

Slowly I stepped towards Zevran. Alistair turned as I sat down "Kali, this is Anders, Carver and Justice. Grey Wardens."

I lifted my hands and pulled my hood back. The three new Wardens all stared for a few moments. "New Wardens huh?"

The mage Anders laughed "Well not quiet yet. Carver and I are just recruits."

Anders was tall, longish blonde hair pulled back into a small pony tail. Reminded me a lot of a younger Alistair. Robes were extremely clean for a mage who know doubt had escaped the tower.

Caver was a sullen looking man. His short black hair was tidy and his dark eyes scowling at anything. Seemed he wasn't to happy about something.

Justice was a bald man who looked like he had been fighting with a dragon and came out worse off. His eyes were hollow. His skin was leathery and I really didn't like looking at him. Honestly there was a something about him, something strange.

"So you figured out the Joining Alistair?"

He shrugged and folded his arms over his chest, "Some Wardens arrived from Orlais a few months after the Arch Demon was killed. Haven't had to much luck with recruits as of yet."

The young two both looked at Alistair a little worried. I chuckled "All part of the fun of Wardening." I nudge Zevran with my toe "Why haven't you joined yet?"

"Please my dear Warden. As I have said before. There are some liquids even I will not ingest." He smirked up at me.

I turned back to Alistair "Well lets get this started then. Have you taken them to get some blood?" he nodded "Well, let get going then."

Alistair nodded and turned to them "Justice can you please grab the challis." Justice nodded and walked towards the back of the room. I sat next to Zevran and watched as justice placed the mug down on the table. Memories of my own joining began playing in my mind. Jory dieing for his own cowardness, Daveth would have made a good warden. But sadly fate had other ideas for him. I also remember the pain that coursed through my veins.

Alistair poured the blood into the mug and I sat forward in my seat. Curious. Alistair whispered something under his breath but I couldn't hear it. Then turned to his recruits. As he spoke Duncan's voice echoed in my ears. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood of the verge of annihilation." I saw Alistair's eye narrow and I knew he was feeling the same memories as I "So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Dark Spawn Blood and mastered their taint."

"Wait," Anders interrupted "We are going to drink their blood? The blood of darkspawn?"

A small smiled grew on my lips. History it seems was replaying itself.

Alistair nodded "Yes. This is the source of our power and our victory."

"Those you drink the blood become immune to the taint." I piped in much to Alistair's surprised. "We can sense it in the dark spawn and use it to defeat an Arch Demon."

"Is that how you did it?" Anders asked.

My eyes narrowed at Alistair. "In a way."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this chapter is kind of boring but its kind of an introduction to a small part of life in the Castle. I promise it will start to get interesting again soon :) Thank you all for reading this. Love you all xx

* * *

Alistair sighed and continued, trying to move the subject back to the Joining "We speak only a few words prior to the joining, but these words have been said since the first. Kaliana, would you." he peered at me over his shoulder.

I nodded and lowered my head. Images of Alistair saying these words to me at my joining began swirling in my mind. It was so long ago and yet the memory is so vivid. "Join us brothers and sisters" His voice echoed in my mind "Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant." I only really understood those words when I stood atop Fort Draken expecting to die. "Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn." I looked straight into Alistair's eye. Forcing him to look at me "And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

For a few moments after, Alistair just stared at me. I had no idea what he was thinking his dark eyes just stared at me. Didn't show anger or hatred. More like he was searching for something in me. Then his eyes narrowed and he turned away "Anders Step forward." He handed the cup to Anders "From this moment on. You are a grey Warden."

As Anders looked down at his cup and the corner of his lip snarled slightly. His nose wrinkled and I felt a small smirk on my mouth at the look on the Mages face. Anders took a mouth full of the blood. He lowered the cup and handed it back to Alistair. Anders groaned, wrapped his arms around his waist. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the floor. Alistair knelt down beside him and rolled him onto his back."He is alive." Alistair smiled standing up to fill the cup for a second time.

I released a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. One down one to go. I had never been present at any Joining other than my own. It was hard being on this side of things and being so helpless. There was nothing I could do to help them. It was up to the Maker, the Creators, or whoever was out there to decide weather they were strong enough to handle the poison of Dark Spawn blood. Alistair then turned to Carver. The Adams apple on Carvers throat moved as he swallowed heavily. Alistair handed him the cup "Carver Hawke, from this moment forward you are a Grey Warden."

Carver looked down at Anders then at the cup in front of him. He took in a deep breath and released it before placing the cup to his lips and swallowed a large mouthful. He gagged and almost dropped the cup. Alistair took it from his hands quickly as Carver fell forward onto his hands and knees. "Argh," His eyes also rolled back and he fell to the ground in heavy lump.

Alistair placed the cup on the table before turning and examining Carver "He is alive." Alistair stood and turned to Justice "Can you tell the guard outside to organise these men a room?"

Justice nodded and walked out the door. Alistair and I tried our best to make the two unconscious men feel more comfortable. I placed a cushion under Anders head and wiped some on Anders blonde hair out of his eyes. Alistair turned Carver onto his back and placed a pillow under his head. Zevran appeared beside me when we stood. "Is this what happened to you in your Joining?"

Instinctively I wrapped my arms around my waist. I always thought of Duncan and Jury whenever I thought of my Joining. From the moment I had met him I thought of Duncan as a kind man. He had saved me from death really. There was no way I would be alive today if it hadn't been for Duncan. The Nobles would have killed me for what happened before I left. I never thought of Duncan as a killer. And yet he killed Jury without a second thought. There was a difference between killing Dark Spawn and running your blade through a man. I know it was all to do with Joining but the way Duncan's personality had changed so drastically I was never able to forget it. His whole demeanour changed. His face was serious and his body tense as he moved towards Jury with his blade. "I was the only one to survive my Joining."

The memories began playing in my mind. After I drank that blood I knew I had changed. The pain was piercing into my mind with a needle in my arm. The dreams, the pain. My insides felt like fire for a few hours after I awoke. My skin was tender and felt as if it was bruised all over. My mind was a haze of visions. I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. What were my memories and what were the thoughts of the dark spawn. For days after I became a Warden I couldn't figure out which were mine, which were the Dark Spawn and which were nightmares.

I looked up at Alistair and seen the distance in his eyes. This was something I could read in him. His Joining. I never asked him much about his. I don't know why. It just never came up. He looked back at me across the room and our eyes met again. I nodded at him in understanding. This was something we could agree on. Something that not even the arch demon could take away from us. We are one of the few who know what a Joining really feels like. That is something that will not change between us.

"I think we should retire for the day. It's been a long trip." Alistair muttered.

I followed Zevran out the door. And down the hall. "I'm lost Zevran."

He chuckled "Seems our Warden has lost her travel ability." he smirked at me.

"Shut up Zev," My cheeks began to colour out of embarrassment at my own incompetents. "That not fair."

We descended the stairs and began walking down the hall in the opposite direction to the entrance. A few servants were scurrying around a head of us. Mostly elves I noticed with a little distaste. Down one of the long hall ways a woman appeared out of one of the side rooms. She was definitely not a servant. From her long blonde hair, face coloured with make up, Gold rings around her fingers and immaculate clothes I could tell she was a noble. The way she held herself as she walked. Nose high in the air. Even the way her green eyes scowled at us as we walked towards her screamed 'I'm better than you dirty little elves.'.

She walked past us without even turning her head in our direction. "What's her problem?" I whispered.

Zevran pushed door to one of the bedrooms open and let me walk in ahead of him. He avoided my eyes. "Dunno."

The room was simple. A bed, a single window and a chest of draws. I sat on the bed and Zevran smiled at me from the doorway, "Are you not coming in Zev?"

The blonde haired elf grinned at me, his smirk as confident and cocky as ever "Isabella is at the Pearl my dear. I can never pass up that woman."

I laughed and fell back onto the bed "Ah Zevran, Have fun."

I heard him laughing all the way down the hall way.

Though out the late afternoon my mind wouldn't shut up. Even Dog's snoring in the back ground wouldn't drown out the noise in my head. Thoughts of what could have been were burning through my mind. What if I had never come to the Funeral? Would Orlais burn in the arms of the Dark Spawn? Then my mind went further back. Back To the Alienage. What if things had not turned out the way they did? If Shianni had never knocked that shem out and things had been different. I never would have had become a Grey Warden. I never would have met Alistair. I never would have been broken.

Growling at myself I force my body to its feet and basically storm out the door. One of those two new Wardens must have woken up by now. I caught one of the Elven servants as he passed by the door "Excuse me friend." He looked at me sceptically for a few moments without saying anything. "Ah, could you show me the way to the new Grey Wardens room."

He was a normal looking city elf. I didn't know who he was though. He had dark black hair and very bright blue eyes. A strange contrast for an elf. His hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and his clothes were nothing flash. Slowly he nodded "Yes Ma'am of course."

We began walking down the hall. Every so often I caught the elf sneaking a peek over his shoulder. "What is you name friend?"

His eyes shot forward again, aware I had caught his peeking. "Um, Talenian Ma'am."

"Stop calling me that." I snapped. "I'm no shem woman, stop addressing me as such."

"Sorry, I don't really know how to address you." he whispered.

I growled through my teeth. Of course. I had almost forgotten. The Hero Of Feralden. No one would treat me like they use to. I was seen as some amazing Elf who changed the world. I hated the title. "Just take me to the Wardens." He nodded and stayed silent.

The walls of the third level had red and gold flags over a few of the walls with Alistair's coat of arms printed on it. We got to the top of the stairs and turned left. The noble woman Zevran and I spotted earlier walked out of one of the doors, pulled it shut behind her and began walking towards us. She was wearing another gown this time. A green one with gold designs. Her blonde hair was pulled up into some strange design. I tried to imagine myself with that kind of hair design and sniggered a little. It was so out of place In Feralden. She walked past us but never looked at us. I resisted the urge to tip my foot out and watch her fall flat on her face.

Just as we were about to walked around the corner I heard a female Orlisian accent behind me "You, Elf?"

My eyes narrowed as I looked over my shoulder at her. The Elf that was taking me to the guest rooms turned "Yes Ma'am."

"Be sure to the two of you change those sheets today."

"Ah," the servant stuttered "Yes, Ma'am. Of course Ma'am."

The blonde woman glared at me, her eyes burned into my face as she looked me up and down a few times. She turned on her heel and walked away a slight stomp in her step.

The Elf took me down the hall a little further and stopped outside one of the large wooden doors. "The new Wardens are in here Miss."

With out waiting for me he walked away, heading back in the direction he had come from. Probably to do what that annoying looking Orlisian woman wanted. This place was weird. Nobles bossing around the Kings servants and Elves afraid of me.

Shaking my head I pushed against the door, opening it quietly. To my surprise Anders was sitting up in bed, staring out the window. His eyes were slightly puffy and blood shot. The red covers under him were messed up and his robes were a muddle. "Hey Anders."

He looked over at me and his face was pale. "Hey," he whispered, a haunting distance in his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all :). I hope you enjoy this one. It is again a little slow but its building the scene. I working on how to cool the tension between Alistair and Kalli now so hopefully soon we will see our old loving Alistair instead of this grumpy old King :). Anyway, Enjoy

* * *

In the single bed on the opposite wall was Caver. Still asleep but he was sweating. His jaw was clenched and his body tense. I walked over to the window and lean't my back against the frame "How are you feeling?"

Anders shrugged slowly. "There were dreams," he paused "Dreams of the Dark Spawn."

I nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile "Yes. As a Grey Warden you can now sense the Dark Spawn around you." I wrapped my arms around my waist, "That pulling feeling you have in you mind. Is them." His eyes grew wide as I continued "You know where they are and they know where you are." My smile grew "Just be happy there isn't an Arch Demon around in Feralden. I had the worst dreams at my Joining."

"Tell me." He asked quickly.

Carver groaned beside him but never opened his eyes "I will when Carver wakes up as well. Those dreams are not something I want to speak of twice in one day."

Anders nodded and relaxed slightly into the pillows behind him. "They felt so real."

"They are." I shrugged. Memories of waking up in camp screaming were flooding into my mind. Alistair was always there to comfort me after I woke up sweating. Quiet often he would wake me up before they got to bad. I remember the one time I woke Alistair from a dream.

It was a quiet night. Not one noise was heard outside the tent. I woke up during the night. Sleeping wasn't easy. I was plagued by dreams. So climbing out of my tent I walked over to the small creek that flowed past out camp. The water was cool and refreshing. It woke up my sleepy sense. In the back of my mind I could feel a few Dark Spawn in the area. Nothing to worry about. Their numbers were very few.

On the way back I past by Zevran, who was on watch, and gave him a wave. He gave me a nod before turning back to his daggers and continuing to sharpen them against the rocks he had in his hand. When I walked past Alistairs tent I heard him tossing around. I thought maybe the Dark Spawn in the area were infesting his dreams. So I knelt forward and pushed the drape away from the door way. Alistiar was covered in a sweat that glistened in the moonlight shining though the fabric of his tent. Reaching a hand forward I grabbed hold of his shoulder and shook him quickly "Alistair!"

"No, I should be there." he mumbled.

I shook him again "Alistair wake up."

The air shot out of his lungs and he sat straight up, grabbing me at the same and pulling me towards him. I fell forward into his embrace and froze for a few seconds. What was going on? Had he even woken up or was this all part of his dream. His shoulders began to shudder and I relaxed. Wrapping my arms around his chest and holding him as he let the emotions fall out of him. It was memories and regrets from the battle where Loghain betrayed us that haunted him that night, not the Dark Spawn.

Carver sat straight up in his bed, breathing heavily. I pushed off the frame of the window "Carver?"

His eyes shot in my direction. His skin was a even brighter shade of white than Anders. The hair at the sides and front of his face was stuck down with sweat. "What-"

"Its alright Carver. They were only dreams." He lay back down but did not relax "During my joining I dreamt of the Arch Demon." I began quickly, worried Carver would pass out before I could explain what was happening to them. "It felt like the Dragon looked right into my soul. I was afraid to sleep for a long time." I tried to smile at them, to give them courage "They get easier. Soon they will become like any other dreams and you forget them when you wake. It is worse when an Arch Demon is around. Just pray that doesn't happen again."

I left the two men a few minutes later. Letting them get use to the fact they were now Wardens and returned to my room to rest. Dog was still snoring away happily beside the bed. I scratched him behind the ear as I walked past and fell into my bed. It was getting late, the moon was high in the sky so I turned over and went to sleep. Dreams haunted me again tonight. Images of my Joining. Of Duncan and Alistair. I woke up in the morning covered in sweat.

The morning was a quiet one. From outside my open window the sounds of the early morning market place were flooding in. My eyes took a long time to adjust by the morning. I just stared with groggy eyes up at the ceiling of my room. I hadn't had dreams like that in years. Dreams that felt so real they haunted you for days after. I slipped out of bed and pulled on some clothes before walking through the door towards the room where Anders and Carver had been in yesterday. As I walked along the hall way I began wishing Zevran was here, or that Dog had woken up and followed me. At least I would have some kind of idea where I was. There were no servants walking around the halls and no one to help me. I had a vague idea where it was but was still lost. I started up the stairs, that I thought were the ones I had used yesterday and as I got to the top I saw another hall that looked exactly like the one I had just been in.

With a sigh I started walking in the direction I assumed their room was in. One of the doors opened and that nasty Orlisian women walked out. The one that was telling the Elf from yesterday what to do. Again she scanned me as I walked towards her. Like she was sizing me up, figuring me out. I ignored her and walked past without a second glance. Why was this woman staying in the castle?

I didn't have much time to consider it because my favourite Assassin stepped out of a room further down the hall "Zevran?" I smiled in delight. He smirked at me as he walked in my direction. He had a wee swagger in his step and I grinned "Good night then huh?"

The Assassin chuckled before putting his arm around my shoulder and leading back down the hall I the direction I had just come from "Yes My dear Warden. One of the best."

He lead me back down the stairs and smiled as I growled at my own stupidity. I'd lost my sense of direction there was no denying it. We walked down the hall and into a new room that was the dining room by the look of it. A massive table that took up the length of the room was placed right in the middle of the room. No one else was there yet so we took a seat at the end.

Zevran placed his elbows on the table and leant forward. A massive grin on his face. "I guess Isabella was happy to see you then?"

The grin grew again "Oh yes. That woman is a master."

I laughed but cut it short when the door opened again. Alistair, Anders and Carver all walked into the room. Alistair walked into the room followed by Anders and Carver. Both the new Wardens looked a little pale but it was good to see them walking around. They took the seat next to Zevran. Anders slouched down in the chair a little further and sagged a little. I have to admit I smile a little. Alistair on the other hand was looking very serious. His eyes brows were knotted together and the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes were very prominent today. He took the seat on the opposite side of the table, linking his fingers together he placed his hands under his nose. Looking at us all over with a determined stare.

I tried not to glare at Alistair across the room. I knew I had to live up to my Grey warden title and would have to get over my anger towards Alistair fairly soon. If not for my own sake but for the sake of Orlias. Having personal feelings would greatly jeopardize both mine and Alistair's lives. A few seconds after the new Wardens sat at the table a few servants walked in and placed a pile of papers on the table. Alistair rose and rolled out one of the large parchments. It was a map of Orlais. Val Royeaux sat on the edge of the Waking Sea. The Frostback mountains to the south and the Fields of Ghislain off to the North.

Alistiar sighed and pointed down at the Frostback Mountains and towards the Dales "The Grey Wardens in Orlais have told us that this is the strong hold of the Dark Spawn" He moved his finger over to Val Royeaux "The Empress has been quiet about the whole thing as of yet. Letting the people carry on with their lives without worrying." He sat back in his chair and shrugged "Makes sense at the moment. There is no official word on a new Blight."

My eyes narrowed "So what is happening then? Are we going to Orlais?"

Alistiar nodded "Yes. We will be going eventually. The Wardens are doing a recon expedition at the moment. They left a week ago and are expected to return within the next few days. As soon as we hear from them we will be on a boat to Orlais."

"So what are we suppose to be doing till then?" I glared sitting forward in my chair and placing my elbows on the table. "Sit around on our Thrones all day."

I seen him bite the inside of his lip and his eyes narrowed at me "No Kaliana." he almost snarled. A small smirk grew on his lips but never quiet made it to his eyes "You and I will be training our new recruits here. As well as trying to grow our numbers ready in case there is a second Blight."

"I've already been trained as a Warrior." Carver said weakly from a little further down the table. I looked down at him and felt sorry for the boy. He was so tired. His eyes had black bags under them. Lake of sleep was obvious. Most likely dreams haunting him.

"Fighting a hord of Dark Spawn is different from your usual fights Carver. Nothing will prepare you for the force of a Dark Spawn General." Alistair smiled "But don't worry." He looked over and me and smiled, again it didn't reach his eyes. "You have the Hero Of Feralden here to help you."

Rolling my eyes I snickered "Surely the King Of Feralden must have some of the best skills in the Kingdom."

He shrugged and that cocky grin did not leave his lips "Maybe we will have to find out."

"Maybe."

Zevran chuckled beside me "It seems History may end up repeating itself."

"How?"

He shrugged, his golden eyes peered at me sideways "Nevermind my dear Warden just a hunch."

I shook my head and stood up "Well. If that's all we have to do I'll see you on the training field in a couple hours." I sounded more confident than I really was. The thought of Alistair fighting me was, well, scary. His blade was intimidating to say the least.

I peered at him from under my lashes and found his eyes were sparkling and the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smirk "Looking forward to it."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this has taken so long. I had a minor case of Writers Block. I knew where I wanted it to go but I couldnt get it there lol. I'm not 100% happy with it but it will do for now. Dam you Writers Block! Anyway ENJOY!

* * *

"Are we done here?" I glared.

Alistair nodded "Its all I have for now."

After the meeting I went and fetched Dog out of my room and the two of us went for a walk around the Castle. I was determined to find my way around his place. Weren't Elves suppose to have a great sense of direction. Well seems mine disappeared into nothingness fairly quickly. Dog happily trotted along beside me. His tail high in the air. The halls were getting busier, a few Elves were arriving. Walking down the halls I started feeling like they were all looking at me. Peering carefully over my shoulder I watched the blonde Elf as she headed towards me. Sure enough she turned her head to look at me as she passed.

Dread start growing in my gut. Was I well known now? Did everyone know who the Hero of Feralden was? I had hoped that maybe because I hadn't stayed around after the death of the Arch Demon I would be a little less recognizable. Sighing I scratched Dog between the eyes and carried on down the hall, hoping to find something to do in the castle to distract the thoughts that were nagging me.

Feeling rather proud of myself I pushed the door open and stepped out into the fresh air. I had managed to find a way out of the castle without getting all that lost. Okay I got a little lost. The first thing that I noticed after opening the large wooden door was the smell of flowers. Then I saw the garden stretched out in front of me. Nothing but red roses, of all different shapes and sizes. The sun was shining down on the roses making them sparkle a even bright shade of scarlet. I felt my mouth sag open but I couldn't help it the garden was amazing. The aroma took over my sense of smell. Slowly I stepped forward through the door.

Birds chirped in the trees, the grass along the sides of the pebbled walkway were a deep green, making the red burst out of the roses. The stones crunched under my leather boots as I stepped forward. It was so peaceful. So quiet. A true Oasis in the middle of the busy castle. The sound of trickling water came from a large water feature straight ahead of the entrance. I smirked as I approached it. A large dragon. A dragon of all things. It stood tall, on top of a large rock, facing the entrance, its wings spread far apart. Raising my hand I placed it under the water that gushed out from just below the dragon. It was ice cold. Probably from some underwater well.

A small wooden bench was placed to the side of the fountain. I sat down and let the peace wash over me. Dog quietly lay down in the sun and was snoring within seconds. It was the only noise I heard for the next few hours.

Zevran grinned as he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the library chair. "Come on my dear Warden. Time to play."

"What?" I questioned as he dragged me, almost off my feet, down the hall. It was mid afternoon by the time I had forced myself away from the garden. I felt the sun burning against my skin so reluctantly I travelled back inside. It was hard. It was now my favourite place in Feralden. "Zevran!" I growled as I stumbled down the stairs after him.

He grinned at me over his shoulder. His eyes sparkling with that mischievous look I had become so use to seeing throughout our travels. Something was up "The King of Feralden has summoned you."

I scoffed "Yeah and I will go running to him."

Zevran's lip turned up in a grin. "Time for training."

"Oh yippee."

We picked up the pace and we were shortly out the main gates and standing in the training ring. Anders and Carver stood around the outside of the ring, both staring at Alistair. Who stood in the middle of the ring, in full armour and weapons. We approached the two new recruits and Anders grinned at me "This is an event. We could sell tickets and make a fortune."

Zevran ran his fingers across his chin "I like the way you think Mage."

The Assassin picked up two daggers and chucked them in my direction. Catching them by the hilts I glared at him "What is going on?"

Reaching into a chest he pulled out a suit of leather armour. "Time to show these two new recruits how a Grey Warden battles Dark Spawn."

I stepped back away from the armour as Zevran dropped it down onto the ground in front of me. Twirling the daggers in my hands I grinned "Well, where are the Dark Spawn Zevran? All I see is Alistair and yourself."

The sound of Alistair tapping his sword against the hard metal of his shield almost made me shiver "Lets Go Kali."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. The daggers stopped spinning and I held them tightly in my fists before passing them to Zevran and picking up the armour. "Are you sure Alistair?" I slipped the armour in over my head and tightened the straps around my waist "I think I may have a little pent up frustration towards you."

The tip of Alistair's sword pierced the ground as he leant against it "Oh I'm sure I could handle it Kaliiana."

I sighed and made my way to the middle of the ring "Alright then Your Majesty. Try not to ruin your hair. Wouldn't want the fans to think you ever had a bad hair day."

Alistair grinned at me as he stepped forward. His massive Warden Armour always intimidated me. Even when I wasn't on the receiving end of his blade. He held his blade out and pointed the tip at me "Hope you haven't gotten slow in your time off Kallianna."

My eyes narrowed and I leant forward. Both daggers pointed backwards "Hope you haven't gotten lazy in your Kingship Alistair."

I smirked and spread my feet so I was close to the ground, ready to evade his massive blade. Carver, Anders and Zevran all stood back against the stone wall and watched. I heard Zevran snigger "Its been a long time since I seen the Wardens actually do anything."

Anders shrugged "Don't know why I couldn't just use magic."

"Like Kalliana said," Carver responded "You are useless at close range. Watching them may help you some."

I saw Anders deflate out of the corner of my eyes. "Magic works well in close range to."

Carver just shook his head "Shut up and watch."

Alistair lifted his shield and smiled at me over the top of it "Lets go."

Sprinting towards him I seen him brace himself against his back foot and lift his blade. I brought both daggers forward and scissored his blade in my own. Our eyes connected and both of us were smiling. "Don't hold back Alistair."

His smirk grew and his shield arm tensed a few seconds before he pushed against me. The metal hit my light armour hard but I flipped back and skidded a little. He braced himself again before charging forward and swiping his blade at my feet. "To easy," I whispered loud enough so only he could hear and jumped straight up in the air. I landed lightly on my toes and smiled at Alistair "Come on."

My daggers spun in my hands and I repositioned myself ready for his next attack. With a heavy cry he stepped towards me again. I charged forward and dodged to the side a little to slow and Alistair's shield caught my shoulder causing me to stumble slightly. His sword turned toward me quickly but I evaded it with a quick back step. Alistair didn't give me time to recover and brought his shield around to follow his sword. With a loud cry I slammed my daggers against his shield forcing him to stumble against my weight.

A large grin grew on his face "I guess you haven't become slow."

I didn't reply just jumped forward and slammed my daggers against the shield again. He was ready for it and didn't faultier. I glared and did the same again. He didn't move. So with a change of pace I stepped back and charged at him one more time. With all my weight I pressed against his shield. He pushed back and I felt my body began to shift and the share size of him began to overcome me.

Inside I was screaming at myself. I knew I would never beat Alistair in a test of strength, look at the man he was wearing armour that would crush me if I wore it. Why did I think I could win this way?

Taking a few quick steps backwards I watched Alistair for a second. He had one major weakness in his massive armour. It slowed him down a lot. Sprinting towards him I waited until I saw his weight shift to his shield arm and just as he was going to shove me back I slid my own feet out from under me, sliding along and coming to a stop right in front of his feet. Shotting upwards I held the side of my dagger against his throat. "I win." I whispered.

Slowly he lowered his shield, never breaking eye contact with me. The corners of his brown eyes rose in a narrow grin "Looks like you did Kali."

Then I realized it. Just how close we were. If not for the metal and leather between us we would be touching. I could feel the heat coming off his body and the warmth and smell of his breath. I could see the stubble on his chin and upper lip. A scar on his cheek that had faded with time. His lips parted slightly and I was fighting everything in my mind and body to not kiss him.

He gave me a wink and to my own surprise I smile. So something's about Alistair had not changed. Inside he was still the silly boy who acted a little immature sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

Zevran sniggered and I pushed away from Alistair. A blush grew quickly on my cheeks. Busying myself wiping imaginary dirt off the armour I tried to hide my reddening cheeks. "Well I think that is quiet enough for today." I felt the blush start to disappear from my cheeks as I walked away. I could hear Zevran laughing the as I started up the stairs.

"Your Majesty!" A guard screamed from behind I spun around on the top step at the urgency in the voice.

It was a castle guard. He was badly injured. All five of us ran towards the guard as he fell to his knees with exhaustion. He had a severe wound to his abdomen. There was blood running down his face from a injury under his hair line and both eyes were black. "Zevran run ahead to the main gate." I ordered "Find out why there are no other guards on patrol. Carver you go with him. Secure the gates and shut them down!" The new Warden nodded and took off a few steps behind the nimble assassin.

I knelt down beside Alistair to check over the guard. "I know him." Alistair sighed "He was sent out to Vigils Keep a few weeks ago to meet up with a few of the Grey Wardens from Orlais."

"Orlais?"

"Yes." he looked me in the eye "A small group of the Grey Wardens were coming to Vigils Keeps to give the few Feralden Wardens at the Keep a break down of what is happening in Orlais."

"Is there anything you can do for him Anders?"

Anders knelt down and placed his hands over the guard. "His wounds are severe but he is still breathing."

Alistair stood "Guards take this man to the barracks. Get the servants to bring clean linen and food. Anders you follow them."

We watched as the Guards scooped up the man and ran inside, followed by Anders.

Suddenly I was alone with Alistair. Again. It was an unsettling feeling. The last time I was alone with him he was screaming at me. But even then there was still this feeling of, feeling of familiarity. My heart always tugged towards Alistair. Slowly we began walking towards the castle again. "So," Alistair mumbled "I see you haven't gotten any slower."

I couldn't't help my grin "And I see your not all that lazy."

"Ah I do try," he smiled. "It is hard though, all this great food they have around here." He patted his hands on his stomach "Hard not to become a fat round King."

"Lets just go see this guard yeah. You can become fat before your Calling. Give the Dark Spawn something to chew on."

"Ow I'm not sure if that's an insult or not."

I just shrugged and smiled at him before walking up the stairs ahead of him.

Anders placed a cold cloth over the guards forehead as we entered the room. The guard was looking better but was still out cold. The two of us stood at the foot of bed as Anders sighed heavily "He will be fine. His wounds were bad but he had bandaged them up. Crudely I might add but they did the trick."

"How did he get here from Vigils Keep?" I asked as Carver and Zevran entered the room.

Zevran replied "There is a horse at the gates covered in blood but uninjured. I assume he took the horse and came straight here."

"Guess we will need to wait for him to wake up before we can find out what happened."

Anders nodded at me but handed me a small pile of plant roots. "Can you take these to the Chef and have him brew them up. I'll give it to the guard and it should greatly increase his recovery."

I nodded before taking the plant root and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. Well where I assumed the kitchen was. I had accidentally found it earlier in the day.

When I pushed the door open the Chef had his back to me and was muttering something to himself with a very thick Orlisian accent. "In the food, yes, in the food, easy done, in the food."

"Ah excuse me?"

The Chef dropped everything on the ground. The knife landed with a clank a few inchs from his toe. "Ah. Yes, yes. What is it?!" he snapped.

What was he up to? I held out the plant root "Can you brew this up? We need it to help an injuried solider."

His eyes darted around a bit before landing on my hand. He snatched the roots out of my hand and began grumbling again as he walked towards a pot of boiling water "Need water to cook. Need to put it in the food. He eat the food. All done."

What was this cook on? Why would Alistair have such a nut case working for him? Charity maybe. I shrugged and folded my arms over my chest. The cook turned and placed a mug in my hands "Here all done. Now leave."

I glared at him before turning and leaving the kitchen "Friendly guy."

Back with the guard everyone was still waiting for me. I handed the mug to Anders and stood next to Alistair. Placing his hand under the guards neck Anders lifted the mug to the guards lips and slowly made him drink it. "He will be alright." Anders smiled slightly "Just let him rest for a short time and he should awaken shortly."

I nodded "Thank you Anders."

He left the room followed by Zevran and Carver. I stood awkwardly beside Alistair a moment before sighing "Have you heard anything from Orlais?" Talking about work was better than sitting here awkwardly for the next few hours.

Alistair shrugged, folding his arms "Last word from the Empress was that she had heard from a few Wardens a month ago but other than that it has been very quiet."

I narrowed my eyes slightly "Why have the Wardens not been talking to you directly?"

Alistair's eyebrow twitched slightly "I," he looked down at me "I'm honestly not sure." He blinked a few times before taking hold of my hand "Come with me."

The contact between our hands almost made me flinch. His skin sent a shiver all the way up my arm, through my heart and down my spine. "What? Where are we going?"

"I need you to look at something."

He lead me down the hall and around the corner into the war room. The maps were still all sitting in the same place as when we left them. He let go of my hand and I instantly felt a little colder. In a couple of strides he was standing next to a writing desk. Pulling the top draw open he pulled out a small pile of scrolls. "These are all the letters I have received from the Empress over the last few months."

I folded my arms over my chest "Oh really, you having a relationship with her just like you half brother did."

His dark eyes smiled "Don't be jealous Kali, I've never even met the woman." Placing them on the table with the map he frowned before sitting down "I need you to look over them. Maybe you can see what I'm missing."

I sat next to him and took the top letter "What do you mean what you are missing?"

Running a hand through his hair he shrugged. A slight blush grew on his cheeks "I dunno. Its just whenever I read them I feel like she is saying something I don't understand." He took a deep breath and sat back in the chair "Maybe you could see what I cant."

Looking at the King now I seen the man from my past. The man who was unsure of himself. Didn't want to be King. And didn't realize how good of a man he was. Alistair always thought of himself as a burden. Unwanted and unloved. His Father didn't want him. His Mother was dead. Even Eamon sent him off to the Chantry. Duncan was the first man to show him any kind of respect. He belonged in the Grey Wardens.

I looked down at the first letter and read it carefully trying to put myself in the Empresses shoes. The letter was written in a tidy looping script. Something that only a women a great education would have. It began very formal,

"Your Majesty,

I am sure you are surprised to hear from me. Especially after our countries history. Especially with the history I have with your brother Calian. A small problem has occurred in Orlais. I have been informed by one of my personal guards that there has been an increase of Dark Spawn activity in the area of the since the end of The Blight in Feraldean,

I have never heard of this kind of thing before. I assumed that once a Arch Demon was destroyed the Dark Spawn would disappeared. The Dales seem to be where the Dark Spawn are coming from. I do not know what is going on.

The only reason for me to contacting you is I am unsure of what to do here. The Grey Wardens of Orlais have been very quiet on the matter and I have been informed of very little. I am purely hoping that I will eventually be able to ask my friends across the sea for aid in our time of need.

Thank you Your Majesty, I will be in contact in the near future.

Empress Celene."

A smile grew on my lips as I looked up at Alistair. "She was worried she wouldn't be able to stop the Dark Spawn so has contacted the one man she knows can."

Alistair shrugged, running his long fingers through his blonde locks "I dunno. I just have this gut feeling that something isn't right. I've always had it." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye "Even before she started writing to me. I felt as if Orlais was showing far to great an interest in us. In me."

"What do you mean?"

A crease formed between his eyebrows. I had to fight the urge to sooth it away. He shook his head and looked down at his hands on the table. "No never mind." He looked at me and a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. "Shall we go see if the guard is awake. He will have answers for us."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I know i only updated a while ago but I had to put this up. Finally my writers block has started to fade and I was able to get a some what decent chapter out. I hope you all enjoy it. Kale and Alistair and finally starting to move on. Well Kale is finally starting to not be so stubborn anyway lol. ENJOY

* * *

Alistair pushed the door open to the Barracks and we found Anders and Carver sitting around the bed of the injured Guard. We approached the bed quietly. The guard was awake but barely. Anders sat back in his chair breathing heavily "He is holding on by the bare minimum. He has lost so much blood I don't know if I can save him."

"Where is Zevran?" I asked Carver.

"I don't know." He shrugged "Said something about going and finding the chantry woman."

"What?" Again he shrugged. I let it go. Who knew what that Assassin was up to. "Has he woken up?"

Anders nodded "Briefly. He comes and goes."

I sat down on the opposite side of the bed to Ander. Alistair stood at the end of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. We all waited. It took a while but the guard soon gave a aggravated moan. Anders rose his hands over the guard and poured magical energy into him.

The guard gasped and bolted upright in his chair "GAH!" He grabbed his wounder stomach and fell back again. Wake but panting heavily he cracked his eyes open and looked at me. Shock crossed his face "The- GAH," He took in a deep breath "You are- the Hero of Ferelden."

I nodded "Yes. It me. Now tell us please what happened to you."

"THE KING!" He screamed wide eyed and sat forward again. A little slower.

Alistair came and stood beside me. When he placed his hand on my shoulder I had to fight the urge to throw it off. Sure I wasn't as angry at him as I had been but that didn't give him permission to touch me. "I am here my friend." The guard visibly relaxed. "Now please tell me what is your name, what happened to you?"

"My name is Maxwell. I was sent to Vigils Keep to meet with the Orlisian Wardens."

Alistair nodded "Yes I remember. I was there the day you all left."

Maxwell bobbed his head in an attempt to acknowledge Alistair "Yes, We arrived there before the Orlisians. We waited a few days for them to arrive and then when they did they attacked us."

"The Warden's attacked you?"

"No, it wasn't the Warden's." He groaned

"Please friend," Alistair encouraged him "tell us what happened after they arrived."

Anders rose his hands over him again. Giving the Maxwell a little more strength. I gave Anders a sympathetic look as the mage leant back in his chair slowly becoming exhausted.

Maxwell closed his eyes are continued "They were Orlisian yes, but they were mere guards. Not one of them was a Grey Warden." He looked at Alistair out of the corner of his eyes and took in a deep breath "I managed to get onto a horse and make it back here. They have taken the Keep No one survived."

I smiled at him "You will. You will survive from this and we will get revenge on your fallen friends. Rest now." The Guard nodded and quickly fell back onto the pillow asleep "Thank you Anders."

The Mage ran his hand over his forehead "This Grey Warden stuff is exhausting."

The four of us left the room and stood in the hall way "Why would the Orlisian's want the Keep?"

Alistair shrugged "I don't know. It has only been recently repaired. There is nothing there of any importance. None of the Grey Warden's were there. There are only a small number of us in Ferelden and most of us are standing right here."

We all stood in silence for a moment. Trying to figure out why the Empress would want the Keep. Anders sagged against the wall and I grinned at him "Go rest Anders." I place my hand on his arm "And thank you. You do have quiet a gift."

He smirked at me before walking away muttering "Ah if only the Chantry thought that way ae."

Carver sighed and just walked away. I looked up at Alistair but he looked as confused as I did. "I better go find Zevran. Who knows what trouble that Elf is up to."

Alistair nodded slowly looking me in the eye "You and Zevran…"

"Stop it." I muttered before walking away. It was none of his business. I knew there was nothing between me and Zevran but it was none of Alistair's business.

Sitting down on the stone bench in the garden I pulled out the next letter from Orlais. Zevran couldn't be found. I had tried all the usual places inside the castle anyway. I wasn't going outside. I 'm sure rumours were ripe that the Hero Of Ferelden was in the Castle and I didn't feel like being attacked by fans today.

After what Maxwell told us I studied this letter a lot more carefully than the last. There was no reason for the Empress to take the Keep. So was it really her or someone pretending to start a war with the Orlisian's?

"To the King Of Ferelden,

Things have grown more taxing here over the last few days. The Grey Warden's have returned to the Palace saying there is a massive Hord gathering in the Dales.

I don't not wish you to panic but I may be in desperate need of you help in the close future. Please consider coming to Orlais Your Majesty. I know the Grey Wardens here would be more than happy to see you here.

You are a Hero to them. You helped lead the attack against the Arch Demon.

And if I might be so bold to say. You are an inspiration to all, especially me. You took the crown and made something of it. I admire you Alistair.

Looking forward to hearing from you in the near future.

Yours Celena."

I scoffed and almost screwed the note up. Could she be any more blunt. The entrance to the garden opened and my heart jumped as Alistair walked out. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed heavily leaning against the door. His shoulders slumped and I saw his whole body relax now he was outside the Castle. He looked up and jumped slightly at the sight of my "Oh, Hey." He walked towards me with a nervous smile on his face "I see you found my hiding spot."

I looked up at the roses and a narrow smile grew on my lips "Roses huh?"

Stopping in front of me he reached out and brushed his finger against a large blossom "Yeah," He paused smelling the rose "They remind me of happier times."

I looked at my feet and sighed "I guess so."

"May I?"

He pointed to the seat beside me and I shrugged "It's your Castle."

He sat beside me and I felt the familiar presence of him. We were silent for a long time and I had forgotten about the letter in my hands. I looked up at one of the roses and a soft smile grew on my lips.

It had been a hard slog through Redcliff. We had just finished off killing all those creatures in the castle and now we were on our way to find some Brother in Denerim that was suppose to know the where bouts of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Personally I thought it was all religious trash. How were we going to find the Ashes of a woman who died hundreds of years ago? From what I had heard people had spent their lives looking for them and dies doing so. And yet Isolde was unwavering in her belief that they were real.

We had set up camp half way between Redcliff and Denerim. All of us exhausted. Dropping a small pile of wood next to the fire I sighed and turned towards my tent, intending to fall asleep quickly. But when I turned Alistair was standing there. A red tinge under his eyes made it look as though he was coming down with a sickness.

For a few moments we just stood there. Me a little confused as to why Alistair was standing there like a statue and him looking like he had a pain in his head. Finally he took in a deep breath and pulled his hands out from behind his back. Between his palms he held a beautiful red rose. "Here, look at this. Do you know what this is?"

The red of the rose was a deeper red than you would expect. Almost a blood red. The green petals underneath were bright. It was amazing he was able to keep in in such good condition through our travels. I grinned up at him "Your new weapon of choice?"

"Yes that's right." He smirked putting on a deep voice "Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements. Feel my thorns Darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent." I giggled imagining Alistair running towards the Arch Demon with a rose in hand. He smiled at me "Or you know, it could just be a rose. I know that's pretty dull in comparison."

"You've been thumbing that flower for a while now." I looked down at the rose in my hand and turned it around, examining it.

"I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking 'How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?' I probably should have left it alone," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. A common nervous gesture with Alistair "but I couldn't. The Darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I've had it ever since."

I shifted nervously on my feet. Alistair was acting different. One minutes he is talking about killing Darkspawn with a rose then he went all serious on me. "That's a nice sentiment" I didn't know what else to say.

"I thought that I might… give it to you, actually." I was instantly bright red. "In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you. "

"Thank you Alistair, That's a lovely thought." I had never been so lost for words in my life. These were all just things that came out with thinking. My brain wasn't picking up what my ears were hearing.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled "I was just thinking… here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since your Joining, not a word of thanks or congratulations. Its all been death, and fighting and tragedy. " I looked away from him, my blush was heating up my face like it was on fire. He reached forward and caught my chin "I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and beautiful thing you are to find amidst all this… darkness."

I opened my mouth a couple of times. Unsure what to say. My heart was a pounding against my chest "I, I feel the same way about you."

"I'm glad you like it." He released my chin and grinned at me "Now… if we could move right on past this awkward, embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits. I'd appreciate it."

I laughed before raising one of my eyebrows "Sounds good, off with the armour then."

He laughed nervously "Bluff called," I grinned at him "Dam she saw right through me."

I laughed careful to hold the rose close "Your so cute when you are bashful."

He went bright read but still smiled at me "I'll be… I'll be standing over here. Until the blushing stops. Just to be, ae, safe. You know how it is." He turned and walked away to the other side of camp. Rubbing his neck as he did so.

I sighed and looked down at the letters in my hands "I kept it, you know." I whispered. Unsure he heard me I looked to the side.

"Kept what?" Alistair asked.

I sat up and looked at the sky "I kept the rose you gave me." He didn't say anything "It's sitting in my house. I had Wynne cast a spell on it to keep it from wilting. Its sitting beside my bed at home." I could feel myself blushing. Why did I let that come out? "I hold on to good memories Alistair."


	11. Chapter 11

Alistair opened his mouth but before he could say anything the door opened for a second time and Lelianna and Zevran walked in. Zevran leant up against the door frame. Probably all to aware of the awkwardness that had sprung up between Alistair and I. Meanwhile Lelianna just skipped down the path and wrapped her arms around a now standing Alistair "Oh I missed you guys."

"The Chantry Woman?" I questioned to Zev

He shrugged "She sent a message a few days ago. Wanted to surprise you both."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Lelianna. "Its good to see you."

"You too."

And so Alistair, Lelianna, Zevran and I all sat in the Garden and talked. Like we use to in camp. I smiled at Zevran made fun of Alistair and his hair. Lelianna began talking about the Chantry and what was happening there. Apparently something big was happening in Kirkwall. Tension between the mages and templars apparently. Nothing new there though I suppose.

I remembered Carver once saying something about Kirkwall. I climbed up from the bench and excused myself. I felt Alistair watch me but ignored it. Carvers unusal behaviour early was still palying on my mind.

I found Carver in his room, leaning against the headboard of his bed a little bored. I took a seat next to the bed and smiled "So, you said something about Kirkwall a while ago." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and nodded. Keeping quiet. "Do you have family there?"

Again he nodded. Paused and sighed "Yeah, my sister and my Mother are there. Oh as well as an Uncle but he doesn't really count as family."

"Why didn't you go to Kirkwall?"

He looked at me for a second, looked at his feet, then back at me again before speaking "I did. But me and my sister didn't really get along. I was always the little Brother. You know?"

I shook my head "I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"You lucky." he muttered "I had two sisters. Both mages."

"Oh," I don't know why but I was surprised. I never imagined Carver having any connections with mages. "Did they go to the Circle?"

Carver shook his head "No, they were Apostates. Same as my Father."

"So you and your Mother were the only ones in your family that were not mages?"

He nodded "Yup."

Then Carver's attitude to Anders abilities this afternoon made sence. In his own way Carver was jealous. I'm guess that all his life he would have been put second to his Apostate sisters who needed more attention that him. "Come with me."

"What?"

I grinned at him and held out my hand to help him up "Come with me we are going to go train. Get your mind off things."

Carver hesitated for a few seconds before grabbing hold of my hand and pulling himself up.

The young Solider was very skilled with a sword. He welded his large blade like it was nothing. He spun it over his head and to be honest I was finding it difficult to get out of the way in time. For the first time since I met Carver I seen the real him. Sometimes he smiled. Sometimes he was deadly serious.

My blades pierced the ground and I dropped to the ground exhausted. My chest heaved and I laughed as Carver leant up against his sword with an shattered expression on his face. Sweat beaded down his face and he was breathing just as hard as I was.

"I don't think," I paused catching my breath "I don't think I've trained that hard in along time."

He smiled "I'm impressed. The Hero of Ferelden definitely lived up to the legend."

The two of us say there for a few more moments before Alistair appeared at the top of the stairs that lead down to the court yard. "I need to see you both in the War Room."

Carver reached out his hand and pulled me out of the dirt.

Anders, Alistair and Zevran were already in the room when the two of us walked in. Alistair sat at the end of the table with a serious look on his face. Anders looked as thought he still hadn't managed to catch up on lost sleep. His eyes were puffy and slightly bloodshot. Zevran sat at the other end of the table with his feet up on the table lounging back in his chair. Totally relaxed. With a smile on my face I pushed his feet off the table with a grin and took the seat next to him as he gave me a wink,

Alistair turned his head to face Carver "I want you and a small group of guards to head to the Keep and find out what is going on. I don't want any one to know you are there. Be discreet. Find out what you can and return."

Carver nodded "Yes Sir."

I caught Alistair's eye before he could speak again. Hinting in the direction of Anders, Alistair quickly picked up my insinuation "Anders go rest. You've used a lot of energy working on the Guard. Please take some time for yourself to rest up."

Anders didn't speak. Simply rise and left the room.

With a quiet sigh Alistair rubbed his eyes. I turned to Zevran and nodded for him to leave the room. "Alistair," he looked up at me "I want to talk to you about the letter from the Empress."

His eyebrows rose "Yes have you read them?"

I shrugged with a small grin on my lips "One of them. I think she is very interested in you."

His dark eyes narrowed slightly but his charismatic grin played at the corner of his lips "Well who wouldn't be,"

"I think she is interested in your throne Alistair. Have you heard anything from the Wardens in Orlais?"

"Not for a long while." In a couple of strides he was standing next to the desk and pulled open the top draw. He refiled through it for a few moments before pulling out a rough looking scroll. Walking around the table he placed it in my hands "This was the last letter I received from them. I sent a courier to them after receiving a few letters from Celena. I became suspicious of her."

I unfurled the scroll and read it over quickly. They spoke of a little more Dark Spawn activity but nothing they were ready to concern us with. Why was the Empress doing this then? An attack on the Keep and letter suggesting she was interested in Alistair as more than just the King of Fereldan. I glanced up at him but quickly looked away. He was closer than I thought he was. For a split second I looked up at him our eyes met and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"When Carver gets back, depending on the report we should head to Orlais." I stole another look at him and he nodded slowly.

"I think you might be right."

We were both silent for a moment. Neither of us knowing where to take the conversation. Honestly we hadn't spoken about much other than work since we met up again. I sighed and stood. Before I could leave Alistair grabbed hold of my arm "Kali," I looked down at his large hand wrapped around the top of my arm. He loosened his grip but did not let me go. "Kali I need to know something."

I looked up into his eyes and felt that familiar pull for him growing my stomach "Yes?"

"Why did you leave?"

I shook my head and snapped my arm out of his grip. Determined to walk out of the room .We were not going to talk about this. Before I could walk out with a little pride Alistair caught me again "Ok Ok. I'll leave it.." He slid his arm around my waist pulling me back against him "Just," he paused took a deep breath and sighed "Just know, I've missed you, a lot."

I was ridged as a board. I was not ready to let down my defences. Not yet. Even though years had passed since we had departed on such horrible terms the pain was still real. The betrayal, the fact I was willing to die for him and he took that choice away from me. "Not yet Alistair." I whispered "Not yet."

He released me and I walked out of the room without looking at him.


	12. Chapter 12

On the way back to my room my mind was a buzz. I couldn't focus. Half of me was trying to convince the other half to run again. Get away before this all turns to a disaster. Memories played through my mind of a time when I was happy. When we were all happy. Zevran, Lelianna, Wynn, Sten, Oghren we were all happy. Even that Witch seemed actually happy to be with us. Even thought she knew she was there are a very different reason.

I looked up just in time to walk straight into someone. With a huff I stepped back "Sorry." I muttered trying to walk around them without making eye contact.

"Should watch where you are going servant!"

"What?!" I snarled looking up at them. It was that snobby Orlisian woman who had been stalking the halls of the castle since I arrived "Who are you calling a Servant?!"

Her green eyes narrowed dangerously. The makeup/paint on her face made her look old and fake. The dark liner of his eyes did make them looked greener than natural but also gave them a demonic look as though the fade was staring through them. "You are an Elf, so you must be a servant."

My anger grew into a poisonous bile in my stomach. How dare she! "You think because I'm an Elf I'm here to serve you. You ignorant piece of sh-"

"Kali!" Zevran yelled from down the hall. Both us and the woman turned towards the Assassin. He strutted down the hall, wearing his usual shiny armour. A small smirk pulling at he corner of his lips.

The Orlisian woman's face turned from a scowl into a smile as Zevran approached. "Ah my dear Zevran it is so good to see you. I heard rumours you were lingering in the Castle. We did not speak last time we passed in these halls."

The usual swagger that Zevran had seemed to be pushed up to high as he approached the woman. "Yes the rumours are true the great Zevran returned to the castle. Unfortunate we have not been able to speak yet."

"Yes it is Zevran. When we passed last I was in no mood to speak with anyone. Marital problems. You know?" When he stepped next to me he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against his side. I fold my arms across my chest. Still furious at this pathetic Human Woman. The Orlisian narrowed her eyes at me but a smirk grew on his painted lips at the same time "Ahhh." The smile grew "So you are not a servant."

I tilted my head slightly. A little confused. Then the glint in her eye made me realize the hint behind the comment "Wait, What?" I felt Zevran grip tighten "You think I'm a whore! You stupid fu-"

Zevran clamped a hand over my mouth while I continued to mumble abuse at the creature in front of me. "Ah no my heart I am sorry. This beautiful Elven woman is actually the Hero Of Ferelden"

Instantly her demeanour changed. Her chin lifted up, her spine straightened and her faced turned from a mocking snarl, to a nasty, hateful scowl that made my blood turn to ice under her gaze. "I see." Her top lip curved up and I think if she was a Mabri she would be giving Dog a run for his money in the snarling department. "Good day to you Zevran." She left without another glance in my direction.

The second Zevran let me go I wanted to scream "Who the hell does that thing think she is!?"

"Forget her." Zevran smiled while pulling me down the hall in the direction of my room

"I could chop her head off for that!"

Zevran laughed and released my waist "I think a few people would be happy if you did." He wrapped his hand around mine and lead me to my room

"Where is Lelianna?" I question as he lay back on my bed. Dog slept beside it and I took a seat on the window sill looking down at the guards who were training.

Zevran smiled "She went into town. Said she had a few people to meet. She will be back tonight."

The two of us spent the rest of the day sitting around chatting. Lelianna arrived back jut before dinner. It was amazing to have my old friend together again. It was rare for the two of them to visit at the same time when I was alone on my wee patch of earth. So for my two favourite people to be here was almost enough to make me forget about the woman who had so blatantly offended me earlier today.

Alistair never arrived at dinner but I wasn't to worried. The kitchen was no where for a King to be eating anyway I thought with a small grin on my face. Zevran passed me another mug of Ale and the three of us sat comfortable in the kitchen eating a drinking for the rest of the night.

It was dark. But I could feel it. It was close. Muttering words only I could hear. It felt like needles prickling into the back of my spine. _"__Warden__…"__._

It warm breath blew down my neck. Instinctively I went to grab my dagger but it was not there. Spinning around I glared into yellow eyes. They narrowed with a disdainful snare behind them _"__Warden__…"_

She stepped forward and I screamed at her in rage "Morrigan!"

Her lips moved but no noise came out. I could only hear myself screaming in both pain and anger. Stepping out form behind her was a child. A miniature Alistar, a miniature Alistair with yellow eyes that burned into my flesh. "Why Morrigan! I didn't want this! I didn't want this!"

"_Warden__…"_

Again her lips moved but she was disappearing. A bright light shone behind her so I ran towards it. Trying to find a way to get away from her. The woman who ruined my life, well ruined my death as it were. I stepped into the light shielding my eyes. But froze it place at what I saw. Alistair stood in front of me. His eyes rolled back in her head and blood flowed from his shattered armour "Alistair!"

I ran forward to catch him but he fell through my arms. The ground opened up and we were both falling. Below us was the Horde of Dark Spawn. The Arch Demon roaring above them as the two of us fell towards his open jaws. The lava bubbled around the Spawn and I began screaming again. With everything I had I tried to reach Alistair as he fell towards the demon unconscious.

But it wasn't enough Alistair fell into it jaws as it snapped them shut. I fell into the Horde and screamed in agony as they scratched, ripped and pulled at my skin. Blood began pulling beneath me and when I looked up a flash of metal slid through my neck.

"AHHH!" I sat up in bed. Fumbling to grab my neck and breath at the same time. It was still dark I couldn't tell where I was. "Dog!" I whispered. Aware he would be the one person in my room.

The weight on the bed was a welcome comfort as I reached forward in the darkness and grabbed my old friend in a tight hug. He licked at my face a couple of times before falling onto the bed and sleeping himself.

My heart was still racing minutes later. I wouldn't sleep. Not only was the dream still playing in my head but since Dog had taken my worried cries as permission to stay on my bed I no longer had the room to sleep even if I wanted to.

With an aggravated sigh I climbed out of bed and wrapped myself in one of blanket to take the chill off the early morning air. I let my feet walk me towards the garden. Alistair wouldn't be there this early in the morning and I needed some where to clear my head. Somewhere that I could relax.

As soon as I opened the door I wished I hadn't. Alistair was there. Wearing what looking like a thin cotton shirt and leather pants. Sitting on the bench his head in his hands. I thought about pulling the door shut and pretending as if I had never been there but my dream of Alistair had shaken me slightly.

When I stepped onto the cool dirt outside Alistair looked up and smiled at me "Hey Kali." The dark cirlces under his eyes were getting darker.

I gave him a tight smile back "Cant sleep?"

He shook his head "No." I sat down beside him waiting for him to continue. But he just changed the subject. "Maxwell is doing much better now. Anders has quiet a talent. May have even shown Wynne up if she was still around." He coughed.

"Are you feeling okay Alistair?"

He shrugged and rubbed his finger across his brow "Got a bit of a headache is all."

I nodded looking at my feet in the dirt "I went and seen Carver yesterday."

"Yes I noticed you two training. I had wondered where you had gone." he muttered leaning back slightly "You left rather quickly."

"Yes. His behaviour worried me. And you know me," I smiled at him "Always trying to fix everyone's problems."

A soft smile grew on his lips. "Yeah." We fell silent again. "How is he?"

I shrugged unaware of how much I should divulge of Carvers personal life "He just needs something constructive to do. This assignment to the Keep will help things."

Alistair nodded " good." And the awkward silence followed again. "This use to be easier, didn't it?." he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes

"Yeah it did."

He reached out and rested his hand on my shoulder "I really have missed you. If things had been different. If," he paused and turned so he was facing me "If I had had it my way none of this would have happened." I nodded but stayed silent. What was I suppose to say? That I forgave him? I didn't. I couldn't. Not yet.

"If things had been different," I muttered "If things had been different would you have even noticed me."

"What?"

I looked back down at my dirty feet. They reminded me of the Alienage. Of my home. "I'm a city Elf who lived in poverty for the most part of my life. I had no reason to attract the attentions of the King." I smiled "Or of a templar, if things had been different."

His hand rose and brushed the top of my head. He ran in down to catch the top of my pointy ears. "I don't care that you are an Elf." His finger lowered to around my jaw. "It could be because you are an Elf that I care for you so much. It wouldn't have mattered if you were a Dwarf. You are an amazing person. Your ears and height don't matter."

I smiled. It was nice to speak to him like this again. I hadn't realized how much I had missed being spoken to as if I matter "Are you calling me short?"

"You short my dear lady. Perish the thought."

I laughed. This time a true honest laugh. I felt it. The pounding in my chest. The tightening of my heart. No matter how often or how I tried to deny it. I love Alistair. I always had.

He released his hand from my jaw "We should get back inside. Don't want people to start missing us."

I stood and we walked inside together. "Don't think Dog will miss me. He has taken up half of my bed already and after the dream I just had I don't think I want to be asleep again for a while."

Alistair froze. He looked at me with a sense of shock "Your having dreams?"

I nodded slowly. Not sure why he was on such alert now.

"What about?" he turned to me his features morphing into King Alistair.

I pulled the blanket closure around me "Nothing bad. Just having trouble sleeping." Then I realized why he was worried. "Your not having dreams are you Alistair?"

A small smirk grew on his lips "Oh no. Nothing like that. I need the nagging to stop before I can sleep."

"Nagging?"

His breath caught in his throat for a second and he laugh, rubbing the back of his neck "You know, from the nobles and such." He laughed nervously and reached his hand out to grab mine. "Anyway lets go wake up the others I have a few things to discuss today." The feel of his skin on my was a little hard to ignore as we walked towards the main doors.


	13. Chapter 13

Yes another update :) I couldnt wait any longer so many of you had picked up on the fact they were hiding something from Kali. Some of you even figured it out :D. Anyway here it is all the answers. Well some of the anyway :D. Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I know the grammar can be annoying, its not my strong point at all, I mainly write as a way to vent my own emotions so it is all just a hobby for me. thank you all for reading anyways :D

* * *

Zevran was walking down the hall towards us as we entered the main castle "Ah my Wardens good to see you so early in the morning." His eyes flicked down to our hands and he smiled "I do hope you are both well this morning."

I poked my tongue out at him.

Alistair smiled "You know you got me in a great deal of trouble last night Zevran."

"Oh how so?" he grinned walking with us towards the War Room.

"Oh you know exactly how. Couldn't keep your mouth shut could you."

Zevran shrugged "What can I say it slipped out."

Alistair just rolled his eyes. I began to think maybe I had missed something but when I opened my mouth to ask Anders appeared at the door that lead into the War Room.

His robes were well pressed and his eyes looked much more awake than the last time I seen him.

The three remaining Wardens and Zevran all met in the War Room a few moments later. "Your looking better Anders." I smiled taking the seat opposite Alistair.

The Mage smiled his usual carefree way "Yeah nothing like a good nights sleep to help you relax."

"I can think of much better ways to relax." Zevran grinned beside me. I thumped him in the arm and he laughed "What I'm just saying.."

"No don't say anything."

Zevran leant towards me and began whispering "Look at him my dear Warden. He is a handsome man no?"

"Zevran." I warned

"Or is it the other blonde Warden your have your eyes one?"

I glared at him while hissing "Shut up!" before getting up and standing next to the door. Annoyed at him for seeing right through me.

He backed away with a grin but said nothing.

Alistair began speaking "Well things are going slow until Carver gets back." He sighed obvious annoyed with the whole situation "Once Carver returns with his report we will decided where to go from there. I think it maybe wise if we travel to Orlais ourselves to find out what is happening."

"You think it wise the King of Ferelden walk into a trap in Orlais if that is what it is?" Zevran asked.

Alistair shrugged "I was a Grey Warden before I was King and I will not ignore the Dark Spawn purely be-"

The noble woman that had been stalking the halls of the castle suddenly appeared in the room and smiled at Alistair. I rolled my eyes, even just looking at her annoyed me. The look on Alistair's face told me he wasn't to happy to have her in the room either. He scowled at her. His dark eyes had that angry, annoyed looked I thought he only reserved for Morrigan. "What are you doing here Cecilia?"

So that was her name. Placing a foot behind me I folded my arms with a smile on my face. Seems the Noble who thought she could get away with everything was being told off. And by the King no less. She sauntered over to him, with a rather unnatural sway in her step. Her red dress was pretty I could admit that but the way she acted made everything that touched her ugly. Cecilia smiled at Alistair and took a seat on the arm of his chair, wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Cant your wife visit you whenever she wants to?"

My heart slammed against my chest. My breathing stopped .My eyes almost felt like they were going to bug out of my face. She was what? Alistair stared at me from his seat. He was slightly pale, waiting for me to react. This woman was his wife. His wife! HIS WIFE! Alistair was now married. For the second time in my life I had felt totally betrayed by Alistair. Inside I was crying. Not again. I had just started to feel a happy about where I was and what was happening. Now I wanted to hide again. I wanted to run. Disappear back to my hiding place and never be seen again. This would be the last time Alistair ever saw me. I would never appear again. I stepped back, as Alistair sat forward in his seat, but I felt a hand on my shoulder and a chest against my back "Don't run." Zevran whispered.

Every fibre in me was telling me to leave. Avoid the pain. Don't let your heart get broken. Don't let yourself feel that betrayal and pain. Run and don't look back.

"Do not run." Zevran whispered again "Not now."

I forced everyone of my muscles to relax. To stop my mind from forcing my body to leave. As soon as I started to relax so did Alistair he sat back in his chair. Turning to his wife he whispered something to her and her face screwed up in a horrific look "Alistair?" Her accent was thick.

He shook his head and returned to looking at the plans "We are busy Cecilia. Leave."

Instantly her eyes darted in my direction. Poison dripping from inside her eyes. But she listened to the King and left the room. The muscles in my legs were tense and I was ready to move at the first opportunity. I didn't hear anything Alistair said after that. I seen him point to the Northern part of Orlais and pull out a piece of parchment before placing it on the table. His eyes kept darting in my direction as though he was aware of what I was thinking. Of what I wanted to do.

I flinched when a hand touched the small of my back. Zevran stood close so I could feel his body pressed against the side of mine. He knew what I was thinking. I don't know how he did it but Zevran knew what I was thinking. He always did.

I tried to relax a little. Focusing on every single muscle in my body individually. Starting with my legs and moving up to my shoulder and neck. As I calmed each muscle I saw Alistair visibly relax as well. It seemed his awareness of me was huge. I concentrated on my breathing. Still not hearing anything from Alistair, even though his mouth was moving. Anders stood up and I took a step back towards the door. My breathing was still harsh in my throat. Zevran began talking to Alistair and I took the opportunity to move faster. I think Anders may have said something to me but I kept my head down, eyes forward and marched down the hall way.

The second I knew I was out of ear shot of everyone I ran. My feet pounded against the hard floor and my breathing hurt my chest. The servants jumped out of my way as I sprinted down the corridors. I had to reach the main gates before Alistair realized I was running again. Jumping down the stair case three at a time I wasn't going to stop for anything. The front door came into view and I put a little bit more into my legs. Lowering my shoulder I barged through the door into the day light and sunshine. Slipping slightly on the mud I slowed for a few seconds.

The Alienage. I didn't know if they would take me back or not but it was the only other place in Deneriem I felt safe. Anywhere else they would tell Alistair the Hero of Feralden was there. A few people stared as I ran past them. Probably thought I was just an Elf running from the guards. I sprinted around the corner and stopped right in front of the bridge that lead directly to the Alienage. My heart was pounding. Both from my sprint here and also at the fact of seeing my family again.

Picking up my little pieces of courage I took my first step onto the bridge. Tears welled in my eyes as my feet stepped onto the over side of the bridge. Nothing had changed. Here I was thinking maybe something would have improved. Maybe the water would have been sorted out. Maybe the smell would have gone. Maybe my people would have been taken care of. But they haven't been. Nothing has changed. I walked through the filth and looked at the few Elves I saw. They were sick. Dieing or diseased. One was leaning up against the old orphanage, that was falling down around him. He was older than me, grey hair in amongst his dark locks. His face looked old. Wrinkled. He looked up at me. But it seemed one of his dark eyes no longer worked. It stayed close as his other eye glared at me.

The buildings were all the same. All falling apart. I spotted my fathers house in the distance and slowly started towards my old home. Memories came back to me. Quickly. Soris and I playing in the puddles while Shianni told us off. My Mother scolding all three of us for coming home dirty. Shianni not talking to us for a week because we were the ones that threw her in the mud.

A small smile came upon my lips but quickly faded when I was brought back to reality. My fingers pressed against the door and it squeaked open. I stepped inside the house and tried hard not to cry. My childhood home was destroyed. The roof had caved in. The plants had taken over and there was nothing stopping them. There wasn't even anything here I remembered. Nothing. There were bare, moss covered walls. Empty walls and dirt.

Had I missed something? Where had my Father gone? Shianni? Soris? My heart quicken as well as my breathing. The tears slipped from my eyes and I fell to the ground. Where had they gone? Had they all died like that man outside was. Images of my father dieing here alone filled my mind. Not knowing where his daughter was. Why had I been so selfish? I ran away for my own selfish reasons leaving my people alone here to suffer.

I heard the foot steps and turned my head to peer over my shoulder. An Elf man walked into the house. His hair was long and a brownish red colour. I sniffed. His eyes were familiar to me. "Soris?"

His eyes narrowed "Who are- Kali?"

I turned and stared straight at Soris. His blue eyes narrowed. He was thinner than I remembered. The rags he had as clothes were disastrous. This was not the strong cousin I remember. I walked toward him. My shoes clicked heavily on the wooden floors "Soirs? Is that you?"

"Cousin? I cant- I cant believe its you." A smile grew on his face and he shot forwards to catch me in a hug "I thought you were dead!"

I laughed and hugged him tightly "Soris I'm here really."

He stepped back to hold me at arms length "The Hero Of Feralden, my Cousin. Alive and well. Where have you been? Why didn't you come home?"

I shook my head with a smile "Doesn't matter Soris. It's a long story. Where is Shianni?"

Soris motioned for me to follow him and we headed outside again "She is in court with the nobles and the King now. She has been working hard over the last few months working on getting this place up improved." We came to a stop beside the great tree "I heard rumours you were here but I didn't believe them."

"Rumours?"

He nodded "A lot of Elves work in the castle and they all came back saying you were in the castle."

I smiled "Yeah, I would have come to visit sooner but, I've been busy."

He shrugged "I don't mind. Shianni will be rather annoyed."

There were a few more elves walking around his part of the Alienage. They all pointed at me as they past. Probably remembering me as the girl who left with the Shem. I don't think any of them understood exactly what had happened that day. "Where is my Father, Soris?"

His face paled instantly "No one told you?"

"Told me what?" I frowned

Soris grabbed hold of my hand "Follow me." He lead me to the back of the Alienage. This was where the dead were remembered "It happened about a year ago."

"No," I whispered my heart cracking "Oh Soris…" Soris's grip on my hand tightened as we walked towards a plague on the stone wall "In Memory of Cyrion Tabris." My fingers ran over my Fathers name as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Oh Father."

Soris wrapped his arm around my shoulder "I'm sorry Kali."

I tried not to cry but it didn't work. Soris caught me as I collapsed into tears.


	14. Chapter 14

Dont know if i like this chapter or not... its kinda of a filler chapter anyway.

* * *

Shianni arrived back in the Alienage about an hour after I did. As I first thought she told me off. Barraged me with questions and telling me off for the answers I gave. She looked nothing like the Shianni I left here years ago. Her red hair was longer. Stopping just past her shoulders. Her skin was just as fine as the day I left. Her eyes narrowed at me the second she seen me. Her hands went straight to her hips and I knew I was in trouble. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in a tried to smile at her as she scowled at me.

"And What are you doing here?"

We were all in Soris's apartment room. It was tiny and dull. Its what you would expect an Elf to live in. A single bed against the back wall and a basic table and chairs. I smiled even under her angry gaze "I don't know."

"You don't know!?" She growled.

Soris stood up trying to calm the situation but Shianni's glare was enough to make him sit down again.

"For four years we thought you were dead! Hell, the whole country thought you were dead!" Her eye narrowed as she stepped toward me. I honestly thought she was going to smack me one. So when she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug I almost cried.

The three of us spend most of the afternoon just chatting. Shianni was very interested in hearing about my land outside of the Alienage "Wasn't it hard for you to find somewhere?"

I shook my head and took a sip of water. "The place was deserted when I got there," The visions of my land back home made me a little home sick. "It was a waste land. I basically just claimed it for myself. Not many people came back to the area after the Blight."

Shianni had a small smile on her face and her eyes seemed to be far away as she dreamed of what it must have been like to be free of this place.

I began to relax as I sat in the area I had grown up in. It was nice to be home again. Around familiar things. It had all slipped my mind as to why I had run here in the first place. There was a knock on the door and Sori rose to open it. It was unusual for people to knock. We all knew each other in the Alienage. No one ever knocked. So when the door opened and Zevran was standing there I shot upwards. I glared at him as he shot a charming grin at me. "Ah Warden there you are my dear." He stepped inside past Sori's.

I glared at him. He knew what was happening with Alistair and his wife. It made me so furious to think that he was hiding this from me since he came to the farm. I stormed over to him and grabbed him around the elbow before dragging him outside the house towards the great tree. "Why didn't you tell me Zevran?!" I stabbed him in the chest with my finger nail.

"Tell you what Darling?"

"Don't be stupid!" I sneered at him "You know exactly what I am talking about! That woman in the castle is his wife!"

Zevran shrugged "I didn't think it would be an issue."

"Not an issue!" I went to stab him with my finger again but he grabbed my hand and shook his head at me. It didn't stop me. I snatched my hand back and growled "You knew Zevran! And you choose not to tell me."

"Yes I knew and I apologies Kali. Just please come back to the castle."

I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head "No. I will come back when Carver gets back so I know what is going on. Then I can find out weather I have to stay in this stupid city or go home!"

Zevran shrugged. Rolled his eyes and walked away.

I returned to the house and sat in the chair brooding for a few moments before Shianni got to curious "Was that the Elf you were travelling with during the Blight?"

I nodded and glared at her as her hand rose to her lips and she smiled slightly "No." I growled.

"What?" she blushed

"No. Your to innocent for him. He'll chew you up and spit you okay."

She pouted and slumped down in her chair.

And so I spent the next two days in the Alienage. I met people I had not seen in a very long time. I even helped a few sort out their homes and families. I sat down in the front of the Great Tree with a small pile of small children gathered around.

Every single one of them had heard the story of the Hero Of Ferelden and where she had come from. They all wanted to hear stories of how I saved the world. It took me a long time to figure out what story I should tell them. Not many were fit for children ears. It was either a story of a child possessed by a demon, werewolves who attacked Elves or Dwarfs who went mad after being in the deep roads.

I settled on the story of the Dalish. A lot of City Elves had heard the stories of the Dalish but never believed them. I remember hearing of them myself as a child. They loved the fantasy of the Elves. The Halla were extremely attractive to small elves who were use to seeing nothing other than mangy dogs. They all quarrelled over who was going to sit the closest.

Over time I became comfortable here again. The Elves stopped looking at me as if I was a foreign object and eventually I started to feel at home again.

On the third day I sat in front of my Fathers grave with a single flower in my hands. "I'm sorry father." I whispered "I should have been here. Not only for you but for all our people." Guilt was started to grow in my chest. "I'm so sorry Father."

"We need you Kali," I flicked a look over my shoulder and seen Zevran leaning against the post with a serious smile on his face. "Alistair has been nagging me to come get you."

"What," I snapped turning back to my Father "The King to High and Mighty to come down and see us low landers now?"

"I warned him off," his leather boots sloshed in the mud as he walked forward "I don't think the man who broke your heart would be very welcome down here."

I sniggered, picturing Soris standing in Alistair's way as he tried to enter the Alienage. "Yeah I guess not."

Zevran placed his hand on my shoulder "Come back to the Castle Kali. The Grey Wardens need the Hero Of Ferelden." When I didn't say anything I heard him sigh "Carver is back. He has a report for you and Alistair."

I stood up and spun around "Fine!" I stormed past him muttering loud enough so I knew he would hear "You want the Hero Of Ferelden. I'll be the Maker Damned Hero."

His sigh was also loud enough so I could hear, but I chose to ignore it, worried my own temper would get the better of me and I'd end up smacking the one person who has never asked anything of me.

I returned to the Castle with a rather large chip on my shoulder. If they wanted the Hero Of Ferelden, they had her. No more letting my emotions getting involved. Alistair and I were done. That was very clear now. The servants all nodded as I pasted them. Zevran jogging along behind me to try and keep up. "Kali."

I ignored him and kept marching towards to War Room.

He snatched my arm "Kali! Listen to me?!"

"Oh so now you want to talk to me do you? Funny how you pick your moments." I stopped, turned and snarled at him.

He sighed and shook his head "You know I am not one for drama Kali. I made an oath to you-"

"Shut up about your Oath Zevran!" I growled "Your Oath ended the minute the Blight was over. I never held you to it. I never asked you for anything! All I wanted was a friend who told me the truth! I thought you out of all the people would have known me well enough to know that loyalty is important to me."

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. Looked at the floor then met my eyes again "I should have told you Kali." He sighed "I didn't want you to run again."

"If you had told me the truth-"

He glared at me "If I had told you the truth you would have run. You would have disappeared and I know I never would have found you." He stepped forward and grabbed my shoulders "You always run when it gets to hard."

My eyes narrowed and I growled before yanking my arms out of his grip and walking away from him "I do not always run. I took on the Arch Demon for Maker Sake!"

"Kali!" He snapped.

I froze. Having never heard Zevran lose his temper before I was shocked. Turning slowly I brushed my dark hair out of my eyes and stared at him.

"Yes you took on the Arch Demon but the second your feelings get hurt you run!" he walked forward and caught me in a tight hug "We are not all here to hurt you Kali. I for one would protect you with my life." He pulled back and looked me dead in the eye "I didn't tell you about Cecilia because I was protecting you."

My guard lowered quickly and I smiled weakly up at my dearest friend. "I'm sorry Zev." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight "I'm sorry."

He pressed his lips against my head "Ah my dear Warden if you thank me this way every time I annoy you I will have to do it more often."


	15. Chapter 15

With a laugh I pulled away from Zevran and took his hand before walking back towards the War Room. Lelianna was in the hall way dressed in a beautiful green gown. "Where are you going?" I asked a little confused.

She smiled, and spun around, the end of her dress picking up and floating "Arl Teagan is in town. Has asked to meet me at the Tavern for a drink."

A small grin grew on my lips "And you wear this to a tavern for a drink?"

"Of course," she wrapped her arms around herself "You never know what might come out of a simple drink."

"Ah,' Zevran sighed "Yes, a single drink can lead many places. There was once an Antivin woman I knew who-"

"Okay stop," I laughed continuing down the hall towards the War Room, "lets go Zevran."

Carver was sitting at the top of the table looking much better than the last time I seen him. His Warden Armour looked good on him and he was smiling. A triumphant smile of someone who has achieved something.

I ignored Alistair who sat beside Carver and sat as far from him as I could. He tired to make eye contact with me but I deliberately keep my eyes on Carvers face. Zevran sat down beside me.

Nothing was said for a few moments and Zevran sat back with a sigh "Well, out with it mini Warden."

Carve blinked a couple of times "Ah," he cleared his throat. A little taken aback by Zevran's new nickname for him "Yes, well, we scouted out the Keep for a few days. But it appeared empty."

"Empty?" Alistair asked "Why would they attack it and leave it empty?"

Carver shrugged "We entered the Keep after being sure their was no one there and sure enough there was nothing there. All papers and treasure was still there. There was nothing taken. It just seems like they attacked everyone there and then left."

The room fell silent for a second. Why would the Orlisians attack the Keep and then leave without taking anything? Alistair stood up, rubbing his forehead "This is giving me a headache. We will leave for Orlais within the month. I need to arrange things with the Empress before we leave as well as organize Eamon to take over as Regent. Dismissed."

Carver, Anders and Zevran all stood up to leave. "Can I speak to you Kali?" Alistair asked as I reached the door.

Zevran stood behind me. Close enough so I could feel him freeze. I looked over my shoulder at Alistair and glared at him. "What?" Zevran walked out leaving me feeling a little defenceless.

Alistair stood, walked around the table and stopped in front of me "I want to talk to you about her."

"You mean your wife." He flinched at my tone but I was beyond caring anymore.

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck and sighed "Listen this was not my idea." I glared at him but did not say anything. "It was Eamon. After you left I was devastated. I wasn't running this place correctly. I could barely function from day to day. I sent knights and guards out to find you. I didn't care about this place. All I wanted was you back." From the way I glared I'm sure he could tell I didn't want to hear this part of the story.

He sighed again began pacing "Eamon cornered me one day. Began telling me I needed to find a wife, that the Nobles were getting restless with the idea of not having an heir." He stopped "I didn't want to marry her. It was all arranged by Eamon before I really knew what was going on." He steeped towards me and I stepped back "I detest her. I cant stand the woman. We don't even share the same bed. Shit," that was the first time I had ever heard Alistair swear "Kali, we cant be in the same room for more than a few seconds before I want to rip her head off."

I said nothing. It was a far enough excuse but it didn't matter now. Alistair had a wife and I needed to face the fact my emotions were meaningless now. Taking in a deep breath relaxed my spine, slumping forward slightly "I believe you." I whispered "Hell I wanted to do that before I found out who she was."

Alistair stepped forward again. He reached out and took my hand, tentatively. "Kali please,"

I looked up at him and slowly shook my head. My mouth open three times before anything came out "Alistair I," I paused trying to figure out the right way to put this "I still care, but I cant anymore. It took me a long time to move on. And I will not got through that again Alistair."

Before he could speak again I walked out the door. Afraid he would see my tears.

Alistair tried a few times to catch me and talk but I refused to let him. Every time I felt him walking towards me I would avoid him. One time he did manage to catch me, he tried to speak to me. But I never replied to him He growled at me and I walked away.

And so Eamon arrived within a few days to take over as Alistair's Regent while he was in Orlais. When Eamon arrived I was sure to stay at the far end of the court yard. Ever since the day Alistair dumped me I had disliked Eamon. I still remember when Alistair spoke, I knew it Eamon talking. The old Arl had made me choose who would rule Ferelden, then as soon as I had chosen Alistair, Eamon began whispering in his ear about an heir and his duty.

Eamon knew Alistair was nervous of being King. Eamon knew he had a short window to influence him before Alistair would become strong enough to stand up to him. So the second we were out of the room he swooped in and began whispering his thoughts to Alistair. Being sure to make it clear that a Heir would be needed.

Eamon smiled widely as Alistair walked across the court yard to meet him. Alistair stopped briefly to cough. They embraced and spoke, I could not hear them. Both men had large smiles on their faces. I just scowled. Eamon must have sensed the evil glares I was giving him and stopped for a second. His eyes wide. I could read his lips on this one, "Is that…"

Alistair looked over at me and nodded. He looked very tired today. Probably his wife nagging him to death. I lifted my hand giving him a quick wave, a sarcastic smile on my lips. The old Arl didn't move or speak for a while. Probably worrying his little Alistair would become weak around me again. Didn't matter. Giving the Arl and King one last glare I walked back over to the training area and distracted myself with preparation for Orlais.

I avoided the garden now, afraid Alistair would corner me if I ever went there. Instead I spent most of my time in the training yard. Surrounded by other guards busy training. I knew Alistair wouldn't make a scene in front of his guard. I pulled back the string of the bow. The string was tight and the arrow straight. Pulling the end of the arrow closure to my cheek bone I kept both eyes open and stared down the arrow to the bulls eye at the other end of the yard.

I was so focused on the target I did not notice Zevran until he was leaning against the target with a grin on his lips "I've never seen you use a bow before Warden."

A small grin pulled at my lips "Be careful Zev, may hit you if your not careful."

He shrugged, looking at his fingernails with a smug grin "I trust you."

Narrowing my eyes I concentrated on the target. The string skimmed against my cheek as I released the arrow. It pierced the target slightly off to the left of the bulls eye. "Dam it." I slung the bow over my shoulder and marched toward him. "So close."

Zevran pulled the arrow out of the target and grinned at me. "You cant be perfect at everything my dear."

I sighed "Ah you forget my dear Assassin. I'm the Hero Of Ferelden. I'm already perfect at everything. So everyone assumes."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we started walking inside "I know better."

"Where are we going?"

"Alistair and Eamon want to update us."

I growled "Really? I still cant stand that old man."

Zevran nodded "I know." We walked into the Castle. I was careful to stay close to Zevran, in case Alistair or Eamon appeared before we got to the War Room.

It was unusually dark in the War Room. No one had taken the time to light the candles. Alistair was there though. His head in his hands. Zevran lit a match and a few of the candles came to life. Slowly the King lifted his head. Alistair was pale. The bags under his eyes were dark and he looked as though he hadn't slept for weeks. "Alistair?" I asked as I sat in the chair opposite him "Are you feeling okay?"

Slowly his eyes lifted towards me but they looked hollow. He shook his head a couple of times before his head came in contact with the table, in a hard way, and he was unconscious. "Alistair!"


	16. Chapter 16

Bolting over the table I pulled him back so he was sitting in the chair. His breathing was ragged and sweat was starting to form on his brow. "Anders!"

Anders was beside me before I realised it. The mage looked across Alistair face before turning to one of the guards standing at the door "Take him to his room. Cover his with blankets and get me some health potions." The guard nodded and left quickly to gather enough men to carry the King to his room.

"What is wrong with him Anders?" I begged brushing blonde hair away from Alistair's eyes.

"If I had to guess he has been poisoned," The guards retuned and quickly pulled Alistair to his feet before dragging him down the hall towards his room.

I followed quickly behind them. Eamon appeared the hall a few doors up from us "What in the Makers name is going on here?"

No one answered as they rushed past him. Eamon reached out to grab my arm. The second I felt any heat of his hand I pulled away, not allowing him to touch me "What is it Eamon?!"

He lifted his chin. Almost glared down his nose at me. No one spoke to Eamon like this. Most people respected him. Knew the great he had done by putting Alistair on the throne. However, I knew how deceptive he could be. "What is going on? What has happened to Alistair?"

I began walking away "I don't know. Come with us and maybe you will find out." I left without caring if Eamon followed or not.

The guards pulled Alistair into his room and put him on the bed. Anders flew into the room and straight away started pumping Alistair full of magic healing. Alistair looked very pale. His chest was barely rising as his breathed and his eyes were darting backwards and forward under his closed eyelids. That was when I realised this was the first time I had been into Alistair's room. I never even knew where he slept.

The room was bright, there were massive doors that lead out onto a balcony. The bed was the size of my entire room. "Anders…" I pleaded, noticing Alistair's breathing slowing down further.

The Mage shook his head as he concentrated. A small crease forming between his eyebrows. Magic poured out of his hands while he muttered quietly some spell I would not understand.

Finally after what felt like hours Anders collapsed back onto one of the stools beside the bed. Alistair's guards all gathered around. I walked forward "All of you out. Let Anders have some room to work."

The guards filtered out slowly. All of them looking over their shoulders one last time as their King lay broken in bed.

"Do you know what is going on Anders?"

The mage took in a large gulp of air "I'm not sure. From what I can feel he has been poisoned. Its been a slow gradual process."

Zevran leant his shoulder up against the door next to me "Didn't some mage poison the old Arl as well."

Eamon sat in the chair next to Alistair's bed and nodded "Yes. Jowan managed to almost kill me."

Feeling a little afraid to move any closure to Alistair, I wrapped my arms around myself before having the courage to speak to Eamon "How did Jowan poison you?

Eamon looked up at me. Seemingly a little surprised I was speaking to him "Well, through my food."

The Cook! Memories of the crazy cook entered my mind _"__In the food, yes, in the food, easy done, in the food.__"_

"The Cook!" I snarled loudly before turning out of the room and storming down the hall towards the stairs that lead to the next floor down.

Zevran was behind me quickly "So, mind telling me what that was about?"

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "It was that friggen cook all along! Stupid bloody," I continued to mutter as we continued down stairs.

The Assassin sniggered beside me "Such strong feelings of Anger my dear. If I did not know better I would think,"

"Shut up" I snapped. I was fully aware of the anger that was growing inside me. Someone had tried to hurt Alistair. Someone had tried to kill him and I knew theses feelings were more than that of a concerned friend. The cook would die. Case closed.

As I reached for the door handle to the kitchen Lelianna appeared down the hall. "Kali wait, you cant kill him."

I snarled at her before throwing the door open and slamming it shut behind me. Straight away I heard Zevran and Lelianna arguing. I turned, dagger draw and glared at the cook who looked like he was half way through packing his bag. He had spun around when I had barged into the room, causing half his belongings to fall to the floor "Going somewhere?" I growled through my teeth.

"Ah, well, you see-" He began stuttering "I have been - well, um" a layer of sweat formed on his forehead as I stepped towards him.

Taking a step back he stumbled on his bag and fell backwards. I marched forward and held my blade to his throat "Who sent you?" The cook continued to stutter incoherently "Fine tell me what you poisoned him with!" his eyes darted around the room as his mouth continued to mutter away random words.

Outside I heard Lelianna and Zevran getting louder. He would not be able to hold her for long. Snarling I grabbed the cook by the collar of his clothes and pulled his forward "Tell me, Or you lose you arm."

The seedy eyes of the cook grew wide "Um food, in the food yes."

My blade torn straight through the cooks arm. He screamed in agony before collapsing to the ground. I glared down at him. "What is it?"

"I - I don't-" I twisted the blade "AHHHH!'

"Answer me before I start taking you limbs."

The cook stuttered "Its Concentrated Demonic Poison."

My eyes narrowed and I yanked the blade out of him. "Antidote?" He grabbed hold of the wound on his arm and gasped. Blood poured out from between his fingers. "Answer me!" I screamed.

"You'll need Andraste's Grace and a small pile of Elf root. Place them on his tongue and he will awake within the day." He looked up at me with tears rolling down his face. "Please- Please let me go. I have a family. I only did this because I needed money to feed them - please."

I shook my head and lifted my blade ready to drag it down through his neck. The kitchen door slammed open and Lelianna sprinted in "Kali no! He told you what you wanted let him go!"

Zevran walked in behind her holding a hand over his now black eye. He shrugged with a defeated sigh. "I tried."

Growling I kicked the man to the ground and walked out the door. I seen Lelianna ran straight to the traitor and Zevran followed me towards the second story

I kicked open the bedroom door and froze for a second I seen Alistair. He was sweating badly. The white sheet were sticking to his bare chest and his blonde hair clung to the skin around his face. The Elven Servant place a cold rag over his forehead before leaving the room. Alistair moaned. His face crumbled in pain and his pale lips parted as he started breathing a little heavier. He was suffering.

My heart began to ache at the sight of him. For the first time in years I began praying in my head. Please, who ever is there, Creators, Maker, Andraste herself. Please give me time to get the antidote. I will not let him die this way. I've saved his life once. Please give me the time to do it again. "Kaliana? Is everything okay?"

My eyes shot towards Teagan, I had almost forgotten he had arrived "Ah yes- I need you to send your messengers out to get some Andrastes Grace and a small pile of Elfroot. I can mix it to make the antidote."

"Thank the Maker." Teagan sighed "I'll send them immediately." He left the room quickly. I heard him taking the stairs at least three at a time.

Eamon nodded at me "Thank you Kalianna." He stood up and looked me dead in the eye. I found it hard not to glare at the old man. Part of me blamed him for what happened between Alistair and I. "I know things ended in the wrong way between Alistair and yourself." He opened the bedroom door before turning back towards me "I know Cecelia doesn't care for him and he doesn't care for her. That is why I am glad you are here." He left, closing the door behind him leaving me alone with Alistair.


	17. Chapter 17

I hadn't noticed Cecilia wasn't in the room before Eamon mentioned it. I took the seat that was previously occupied by Teagan next to the head of his bed. I watched his face for a few seconds. Between his eyebrows creased together as he groaned again in his fever. I reached over and turned the cool cloth over. His face relaxed slightly. "You cant die like this Alistair. Your to strong." I whispered.

Taking in a deep breath, I blew it out through my mouth. For the first time I noticed the shield that was above the massive fireplace, on the opposite side of the room. The corners of my lips pulled up into a small smile. It was Duncan's shield. It shone brightly. Alistair had been taking care of it.

Memories came flowing quickly. Alistair was so happy I gave it to him. I sighed and looked down at the King. One of his eyes cracked open very slightly "Kali?" his voice was rough and raw. His eyes were badly blood shot, the usual colour and spark gone from them.

"Shh Alistair." I smiled at him "Save your strength. An antidote is coming." He lifted his arm and I grabbed his hand without thinking "Stay strong Alistair."

He nodded faintly before relaxing back in to the bed. His grip tightened on my hand and I sighed. You wont die today Alistair.

I woke up at some point in the early evening. I opened my eyes slowly. I had fallen asleep with my arms fold on Alistair's bed, my head cradled in my arms. I felt pressure on the top of my head. Sitting up slowly Alistiar's hand slipped off my head and landed in front of me. He was still sleeping but still feverish. I ran my fingertips across his cheek bone, across his cheek and lightly brushed his soft lips. They parted at my touch and his warm breath moved across my fingers. I flew backwards when the door opened and Cecelia walked in. Her red gown looking like blood against her pale skin. My nose crinkled at the smell of her perfume as it wafted into the room behind her. Her blonde hair dropped like waves over her shoulders. She glared at me and then at Alistair "Oh my dear." Her Orlisian accent as thick as the day she left no doubt.

She ran to Alistair on the opposite side of the bed to me and began shaking his shoulder "Alistair darling please wake up."

I wanted to smack her hard across the face. Was she so blind she couldn't see the pain he was in. Alistair growled loudly "What!?" he sighed. Opening his eyes in an instant, if weak, scowl.

"Alistair Darling, How are you feeling?"

"He needs to rest Cecilia!" I growled through my teeth.

Her green eyes glared knives at me "He is my husband!"

"Yes and he is extremely sick! Let his rest!" I stood, my anger growing quickly.

Surprisingly Alistair weakly grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed tightly. I looked down at him and he shook his head "Kali please," I sighed and sat down in my seat again. Alistair never let go of my hand as he looked back at his wife. "Leave Cecilia."

"But Alistair…" Her eyes narrowed down at our hands and she looked like a feral dog as he lip lifted "I'm your wife Alistair!"

He just shook his head lay back in the bed, he breathing going ragged again. Eamon choice the very right time to walk into the room "Cecilia, I think it is time you leave for today."

She spun around and growled at him "I am Queen Eamon I will not be bossed around."

Eamon stood beside me and place a hand on my shoulder. Alistair sighed heavily and tightened his grip on my hand. Eamon continued to tell Cecilia off. "Cecilia, please leave so the healer can get to work." Anders and Zevran walked into the room.

She scoffed and stormed out of the room.

I let go of Alistair's hand and Eamon released me "Haven't seen you in a while Anders. Thank you for helping."

Anders wriggled his eyebrow at me and grinned "Any chance to help a beautiful lady."

Zevran laughed beside me "A man after my own heart."

"Can you at least make him feel better for a few moments Anders?"

Anders nodded and walked towards the bed. He placed his staff beside the bed and pulled the sleeves up on his jacket. Taking a deep breath he rolled his hands over Alistair's body. Quickly a bead of sweat formed on Anders brow. He was holding his breath as the air between Alistair and himself began to move and shift. Anders eyes tightly shut as and he muttered under his breath. I seen Alistair face tense for a few seconds. I leant close to him and Zevran placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. "He's going to be okay Darling." I nodded but never took my eyes away from Alistair. Sweat rolled down his cheek and I had to resist the urge to wipe it away.

Anders stepped back and sighed "His illness is quiet advance." He swayed slightly before taking a seat next to the door. "But as long as the Antidote is here within the next day he should be okay."

"Thank you Anders." The mage nodded weakly at me. His breathing heavy and his brow sweating.

I don't know how long I sat there. Time didn't exist. I watched Alistair's chest rise and fall as his breathing became steady. Seeing Alistair here, broken and weak. Made me realize that no matter what I said to myself. No matter what I did. I loved him. With every part of me I loved Alistair. And having him lying here in front of me broken, I realized I didn't care that he had a wife. That he had betrayed me, that I was an Elf and he was Human. I did not care any more. All I wanted was for him to open his eyes again. I wanted to hear him speak, to hear him complain about some noble. To listen to him speak. I did not want Alistair to die. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Please be strong Alistair." I watched the crease between his eyebrows slowly disappear as the pain faded. My mind slipped back into memories of Eamon on his death bed all those years ago.

Again I began praying to whoever was listening that I wouldn't have to go looking for Andraste's Ashes again. I didn't want to go through the Gauntlet again and who knew what that dragon would be doing now days.

The second Teagan's messenger was in the gates the whole castle was in an uproar. Everyone was on hand to help with the antidote. Anders worked quickly and within half an hour of the messenger arriving, the antidote was being placed onto Alistair's tongue. Anders stood over Alistair for a few more moments, pumping a little more magic into the King. Just to give his body the strength it would need to fight off the poison.

The Mage stood back "I've done all I can. We will just need to wait from here."

Teagan placed his hand on Ander's shoulder "Thank you my boy."

Anders shrugged "It's what I do." He looked over at me and gave me a weak smile. I nodded at him. A silent thank you. The mage turned and left muttering something about being a King Saver.

Teagan smiled at me "It is good to see you again Kali. After all these years you are looking very well. Last we met I was in no mind for a proper greeting"

"I sorry it couldn't have been under better circumstances." I smiled at Teagan.

He shrugged "If there wasn't excitement following you around, my dear Warden, wouldn't you get a little bored."

I laughed and waved as Teagan left the room.

I slept that night in Alistair's room. I had fallen asleep with my head on the bed again. My back complained when I moved for the first time in hours. I turned to look out the window beside me. It was getting light now, but it was raining. It hadn't stopped all night. Lifting my hand I brushed my fingers across Alistair's forehead. His temperature was a little better now. Alistair's finger were wrapped around mine before I realized he had moved.

"Looks like you saved me again Kali." he whispered

One eye cracked open and I smiled. A truly happy smile. "I might have to start charging you Alistair."

The eye closed again but he smiled, tightening his grip on my hand "Thank you."

The door opened and Cecilia stormed into the room followed by Eamon. Cecilia's eyes narrowed at me "Has she been here all night Eamon?"

Eamon sighed, walked past her and sat next to Alistair's bed. "Ask her yourself."

If looks could kill Cecilia would be in pieces on the floor. I despised that women. She ignored me and sat next to Eamon. "He was awake a few moments ago." I said to Eamon "He is doing much better."

When Alistair squeezed my hand I knew he was awake. I grinned and squeezed it back. Slowly Alistair opened his eyes and looked at Eamon and his wife "I'm feeling pretty good now." I let my hand slip free of his. Aware his wife was going to snap my fingers if I didn't.

Eamon smiled "My boy it is good to see you feeling better. You had us all worried there for a while."

Cecilia yanked Alistair's hand up and held it between both of hers "Alistair Darling! You look so much better." I looked away when she leant forward and kissed his forehead. I did notice the cringe from Alistair but ignored it. She turned to the servant in the doorway and screamed "Tell everyone the King is healed."

The Servant rushed down the hall yelling to everyone the King was fine. I sighed when the room began to fill. Crowds were still not my favorite placed. I stood back against the wall behind the chair I had been sitting in. Growing ever mindful of the people coming into the room. I watched Alistair and Cecilia. When she leaned forward and kissed his lips I felt my heart break as reality set back in.

Cecilia was his wife. I was not going to be happy with him. No matter how much I loved him. Swallowing hard, I took and deep breath in and headed towards the door. Pushing through the large number of people trying to get into the room.


	18. Chapter 18

I snuck away. I couldn't watch anymore. As soon as I was out of sight I ran out the front door of the castle. I didn't stop as I ran down the stairs in the pouring rain. My feet sunk into the mud as I stopped in the middle of the court yard. I couldn't be here anymore. The rain hid my tears as I lifted my face to the clouds. The painful lump in my throat was beginning to annoy me. A few weeks ago I was sure these feelings were all dead and buried. Alistair was king and I was an elf. Should have been simple. Now, after seeing him on his death bed, I didn't want it to be simple. I wanted to love him and be loved by him.

The clouds cracked with thunder, my eyes shot open. Why did I put myself through this? I should have stayed hidden. Alistair was married. There was no room for me here and yet I was fooling myself by thinking anything would happen between us. The wind picked up the ends of my wet hair and flicked it behind me. I never realized I missed him so much. I thought we were done with. The tears rolled down my cheeks and I sobbed quietly. "Kali?"

Lowering my head I stared into his honeycomb eyes. Why did I have these feelings for him? He was a Shem. A human. A man. And I was an Elf. Nothing but an Elf. He stepped towards me through the rain. His bare feet splashing through the puddles. "You shouldn't be out here," I forced my vocal cords to relax against the massive lump "You've only just got better."

He didn't say anything. His left arm reached out and took my hand. I looked up into his eyes and the tears streamed down my face. The rain had soaked through his white shirt and his hair was flat against his head. His eyes stared into mine as his lips parted, as if to say something but shut it quickly. His other arm slowly moved forward and around the wrist of my right hand he pulled me towards him. I lowered my eyes to the puddles beneath our feet.

The sky cracked again with thunder and I flinched. Tears fell from my eyes as heavily as the rain. I missed him so much. Even with him standing here, holding my hands. I had never missed him so much. His head lowered as he placed his forehead against the top of my head. He whispered something. But I didn't hear him. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. His hands moved softly and slowly up my arms, he grabbed hold of my elbows before speaking again. "I still love you Kali, I always have."

I shook my head. Not wanting to hear it. My heart was an aching thump in my chest. I didn't want his kind words. I wanted to disappear again. His hands moved around the back of my chest pulling me against his wet and cold body. His mouth inchs from my ear "Don't run away again."

My body was stiff. The tears had stopped. The shock of how familiar this was. The shock of having his body so close to mine. It was warm against the freezing wind and rain. His body still as hard and firm as it was the days back in camp. My mind quickly wandered back to the times I was happy. Back to the times when we were happy. A small smile creased the corner of my lips as I thought of the night Alistair asked me back to his tent.

We had just managed to defeat Branka in the Deep Roads and were on our way to get the final treaty order from the Dalish Elves. I was not looking forward to meeting them. I didn't want to be preached at by them. I was a City Elf and wasn't going to be swayed by those Gypsy wood lovers. I had little to no respect for the Dalish. To me they lived in a world long dead.

We had camped for the night. I had just finished talking to Oghren about something, I had no idea what he was on about but he quickly passed out. I sighed and turned around to find Alistair smiling at me. Well maybe smiling isn't right. He was standing, facing me, his hands nervously twitching. His eyes darting between me and the fire in front of him.

Giving him a sceptical grin I walked towards him. When I came to stand in front of him I noticed the sweat that was growing on his brow "Alistair…?"

He lifted his hand and ran it nervously across his brow "Ok so I really don't know how to ask you this."

"Ask me what?" Was he blushing?

He sighed heavily "Oh, how do I say this? You'd think this would be easier." HE smiled nervously at me "But every time I'm with you I feel as if my head is about to explode.

Folding my arms across my chest I snorted "Oh? Thanks a lot." Honestly I love messing with Alistari when he was in one of these moods. It was always fun to watch the ex templar stumble over his words and go a pretty shade of pink as I embarrassed him..

"Oh I don't mean it like that!" he defended himself as my smile grew "I mean, Argh, alright let me start over."

His cheeks quickly brightened as I smiled at him. My heart swealed for this man. Of all the men I had ever met. Elf, human or even dwarf, he was by far the best. An old fashion man that my mother use to tell me stories about.

He took a deep breath in and started again "Here's the thing," he smiled "being near you makes me crazy!" He looked behind me towards the fire for a few moments before whispering "But I cant imagine being without you, not ever."

He looked back at me and I stopped smiling. This was far more serious than I originally thought. He took hold of my hands and smiled slightly at me "I don't know how to say this another way, I want to spend the night with you here in the camp,"

Oh Maker, was not expecting that. I'm fairly sure I stopped breathing for at least a minute. He must have notice because he continued with "Maybe this is to fast, I don't know but," He lowered his head to look at our hands before staring up at me from under his eyebrows "I know how I feel."

"You, you want to spend the night with me? Are you sure?" Now who was stuttering over their words and turning pink.

He lifted his head and smiled "I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place but, when will it be perfect? If things were we never would have met. We sort of stubbled into each other. And despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you." His smile grew. As if getting this off his chest was a relief "In between all the fighting and everything else, I really don't want to wait anymore. I-I never done this before." His grip tightened on my hands "You know that. I want it to be with you. While we have the chance. In case-"

Then I understood. Alistair was scared of dieing. Scared to die without me knowing how he felt about me. How much he loved me. I smiled and stepped towards him "No need to say anything else. I agree."

That night was etched into my memory for the rest of my life. I had never been so in love with someone. Never felt like someone else meant more to me than my life, my own body, my own mind. I wanted to be with him forever that night. I had no reason to think we wouldn't be. In that moment we were happy, happy together.

As the rain soaked through to my bones I quickly lifted my head and kiss him. I felt the same spark from years past grow inside me as our lips touched. He responded to me with a fierce kiss. His grip tightened around me and I lifted my arms to wrap around his neck. Forcing him in closure. I felt my toes lift off the ground as Alistair pulled me upwards.

"Alistair?" came the thick Orlisain accent of his wife "Alistair where are you?" She was around the corner at the castle entrance. She would not step into the rain I was certain of that.

Slowly I pulled away, my toes landed softly back in the mud as Alistair let me down. He placed his forehead on mine and stared into my eyes. A small smile was on his lips. "I love you." he whispered quietly "I've always loved you."

Desperately I wanted to say it back to him because I did. I did love him. But he was a King now. A King that I put on the throne. And I was still just an Elf. I opened my mouth to say something but Cecilia's voice interrupted again "ALISTAIR!"


	19. Chapter 19

"You should go back in," I said quietly. Never losing eye contact with him.

He nodded before little by little he released his grip around my waist and pulled away from me. The smile still growing on his lips. Before leaving he leant forward and kissed my mouth softly. He lingered, as if he did not want to pull away. With a sigh, he stepped back and headed back towards the castle doors. I let out a shaky breath as I watched him leave. My heart was hammering against my chest and my mind was a fuzzy haze of joy. Giving him a few moments to get his wife inside, and also a few minutes to regain myself, I followed them in.

Running up the stairs, taking them three at a time I was hoping to not run into anyone. Sadly the Maker felt like being mean today. Anders was standing at the top of the stairs. "Kalliana?" He asked still looking a little drained from his work earlier in the day.

"Not now Anders!" I sprinted past him scowling.

"You are soaked."

"Good to know your eyesight is working fine Anders." I screamed at him from down the hall. I'm pretty sure I heard him sniggering as I pushed open the door to my room and slammed it shut again.

Pulling on a dry white shirt I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut tight. The clouds out the window were still dark but it had stopped raining. I stood by the window and let my mind wander. I should have stayed hidden. Why did things have to turn out like this. Inside I was happy, confused, angry, lost, everything all at once and I wasn't sure which emotion was dominating the other. I moved to the end of the bed and sat placing my head in my hands. I didn't like this confused feeling. For the last 4 years my life had been easy. Sure it had been a little boring, waiting for my calling to the Deep Roads but I was happy with my simple life. Now things were complicated and I hated it. My feelings for Alistair should have dead and buried by now.

There was a quiet knock at the door "Come in."

Alistair pushed the door open and I sat up straight, smiling nervously. I stood but he shook his head "Please sit down. I've come here because I want to talk to you." He sat opposite me, on the small wooden chair beside the desk. "I want to talk about-," he froze for a moment. Looking down at his feet, then straight into my eyes "I want to talk about what happened 4 years ago."

I shook my head quickly. Alistair cut me off before I could say anything "Why Kali? I saved you."

"Please Alistair. Our last conversation about this didn't go so well."

He never looked away from my eyes. "I regret ever letting you go Kali. I hate Cecelia. She is a needy, vindictive little tramp. Weak and insecure in herself she annoys me every times he opens her mouth." He stood up and walked to the window.

The clouds were slowly starting to lose their blackened angry colour as he spoke. "When I seen you at the Spoilt Princess it rattled me to my core. I had almost believed you dead. I sent hundreds of men out to search for you Kali." He looked back at me a tiny smile on his lips. "I should have known Zevran would find you. The two of you were always close." His eyes darkened as memories flowed into his mind.

"There was nothing between Zevran and me, Alistair. I have told you that before."

He looked back at me and nodded slowly, rubbing the back of his head with is hand "I know."

We were silent for a few moments. Both of us lost in the thoughts of our past. I played with the hem of my white shirt unable to think of something to break the silence. My mind to full of memories, of feelings, of confusion. I loved him there was no denying that. But things weren't the same anymore.

Alistair knelt in front of me. Our eyes met"If I had known you were going to run I would have stopped you."

I lifted my hand and ran it over the stubble on his check, his skin was so soft beneath my fingertips "I was confused Alistair. I was so ready to die." His arms sat on either side of my thighs as he leant towards me. I cupped his head in my hands "I never thought of living past that night. I had said my goodbyes to everyone."

"Not to me."

I lowered my head ashamed, my hands fell to my lap "I knew you would try to stop me." I paused "Then to know Morrigan had convinced you to do it anyway, I couldn't handle it. I didn't want to live as the woman who loved the King but could never have him. And to have that decision ripped away from me I- I dunno. I just."

Alistair lifted his hand and ran a finger over my cheek "I understand. But I'm not going to tell you I'm sorry. If I had never gone through with that stupid ritual you wouldn't be sitting here with me now."

Lifting my head our eyes connected and the softness I seen in his eyes made me melt. Placing his head between my hands I slowly moved forward. Our lips connected gently and my insides slowly crumbled into a soft pile of velvet.

Pulling back Alistair sighed "I have to go. Eamon is still concerned and wants me to rest up. He might send out a search party if I'm not careful."

I smiled "Okay."

Before walking out the door he pulled it open and looked back at me over his shoulder "I meant what I said Kali. I love you."

I blushed and looked away. The door clicked behind him as he walked out. I peered up at the door just to be sure he had left before whispering "I love you to"

For a few minutes I sat staring at the floor. My heart wouldn't slow down. My mind was numb now. Looking out the window the sky was starting to clear. On my desk under the window I saw a pile of papers. Alistair's letters. With everything that was going on I totally forgot about them.

Standing I pulled one off the top and began reading, hoping to take my mind off everything that had happened during the last few weeks. This was the last letter, it was dated only a few weeks before I arrived back in the Castle

"_Dear Alistair,_

_It was amazing to receive your last letter. Yes, I have contacted the Grey Wardens they believe that the Hord is moving out of the Dales. I am at a lost as to what to do. Please know I will need you help sooner rather than later._

_Alistair, I need you. The King of Ferelden. The man who helped save the country from a Blight before it truly began. _

_I implore you Alistair, help us. _

_Yours truly,_

_Celene.__"_

Why had he not gone to help her yet? I folded the letter up, about to place it on the table and seen a small note scribbled on the back. It was a different script to the Empresses. Alistair's possibly. _"__Track down Kali.__"_


	20. Chapter 20

I am soooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Real Life got in the way of the fantasy one :D. Anyway I will update again ASAP I promise. Thank you all for your reviews and patience :D.

* * *

It took a long time for me to get the courage up to leave the room again. My heart felt like it was fluttering around in my chest. I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face. This wasn't exactly how I wanted it. If things had been perfect Alistair's wife wouldn't be around but there wasn't much I could do about that now.

Zevran was leaning up against the wall opposite my door. His armor was dirty so no doubt he had been training. My cheeks began to glow the second I seen the smirk on his face. He had been in the training yard and seen the whole episode between Alistair and myself. "Hello my dear Warden."

"Hello Zevran." I tried to walk past him ,down the hall. It didn't work. He followed me. "What do you want?"

"Just curious," He appeared beside me "You and Alistair…"

I walked faster. Trying to outwalk him. Again it didn't work. The Elf continued to follow me "Yes?"

"You two are happy again?" I heard his smirk.

We turned a corner and Lelianna was standing in the hallway smiling at me as well. Seems the rumor mill was working up a storm over the last few hours. She was wearing a long red dress that made her red hair shine. I glared at her as she opened her mouth and it quickly snapped shut.

With an angry sigh I turned and looked at Zevran, pointing my finger at this nose "You were in the training yard?"

He shrugged "Possibly."

Lelianna walked up beside him and smiled, that massive, 'I know what's going on' smile. "You two will not say anything. Understood?"

The Elf smirked but Lelianna laughed "Very well Kali. His wife may order your murder if she found out."

"Maybe she will order one of the Crows to do it." I snarled at Zevran.

"Alright, alright." he agreed "Very well. I will not say anything. The Crows need no other reason to follow me."

"Good."

Eamon was in the War Room as we entered. The three of us sat opposite the Regent and a few moments after that Carver entered "Anders is till sleeping."

I nodded a small smile on my face "That's alright he has been working hard the last few days. He can rest."

Eamon agreed "As you all know Alistair is well on his way to a full recovery. I have agreed to be Regent while you are all in Orlais. You will be leaving by the end of the week so please prepare as best you can. None of us know what you will be in for when you arrived in Orlais."

"What has happened to the Cook?" I asked before we left.

Eamon sighed "He will be executed tonight."

After the short meeting I returned to my room and tired hard to sleep. My mind just continued to go over and over the day. The kiss was in my mind. I could still feel him against me. I smiled before turning over and letting myself disappear into a dream of blissful memories.

The early morning sunshine woke me up as it warmed my face. Sitting up and dangling my feet over the edge of the bed I rubbed my eyes and smiled happy in the fact it was a new day and for the first time in a long time I wanted to get up and walk out the door. I didn't mind being in the castle. A weight had been lifted off my chest and I felt lighter.

In the courtyard the following morning I grinned across the dirt at Zevran "Come on Crow! You did more damage to me all those years ago when you tried to kill me."

"Ouch, you wound me my dear." He drew his dagger back and jumped forward.

I spun back on my heel and flipped backwards "Maybe it's your old age Zevran."

We sparred for a short while before Zevran laughed. I stomped my foot at him "Zevran what is it? You keep getting distracted?"

The blond Elf stood tall and grinned "Well it seems someone finally told Denereim that the Hero was hiding in the Castle."

"What?"

I turned and looked towards the Castle Gates. They had been closed but may people were pressed up again them pointing and smiling in at me and Zevran. The blush rose in my cheeks and I placed my daggers back in their holders "Yes well, I think maybe we should go back inside."

Zevran laughed harder as he followed me in. Alistair was standing at the top of the stairs with Eamon at his side. We had not had a chance to speak yet. I was uncertain of when would be a good time. Or what I could say. We just smiled at each other as I walked up towards him. He nodded before speaking "We will be leaving tomorrow. Everything is prepared for us all to go."

I nodded "Okay."

His lips rose in a tiny grin "I want to speak to you later Kali."

"Okay." Zevran continued to snigger as we walked down the hall. I glared at him "have you been smoking something Zevran, Your laughing a lot today."

"Ah not today my dear. I am just enjoying watching the famous Hero Of Ferelden tripping over herself as she oggles at the King."

My cheeks flushed bright red and I quickly turned away "Leave me alone Zevran." All I heard was laughing as I marched down the hall towards the Kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

Anders and Carver were in the kitchen when I walked in. Both arguing over something. "What is going on boys?"

Anders fell back into his chair glaring angrily at out the window "Carver here seems to think that we will be going to Orlais with you two when you leave."

"And you think you won't be?"

Anders looked over at me for a second confused "You would have no Wardens here at all while you and the King go on a holiday?"

I snorted and grabbed an apple off the table in front of him "I wouldn't call it a holiday. And I don't see why we all shouldn't go. Wardens are not suppose to meddle in Political affairs. So if anything did happen there wouldn't be a whole lot we could do."

"We are not supposed to get involved in Politics?" Caver asked, taking the seat beside Anders.

I nodded, took a second bite of my apple "No, last time we did that we were banished from Ferelden. Everyone knows that."

Carver nodded "Yeah but," He froze for a second.

"Speak your mind Carver. We are all equals here."

He looked up at me, his dark eyes conflicted for a second before he sighed "Well, what are we doing now if we are not getting involved in a political affairs. We all know there is nothing happening in Orlais. Both you and the King have given us that feeling. So we know this is a Political Matter. Why are we involved?"

I smiled "This one might be a little complicated. Alistair is one of us. He always will be. And we are a family. We look after each the no matter what."

"A family," Carver mused for a while.

I smiled at them both "We are all one big dysfunctional family."

Anders laughed "So when you and Alistair started sleeping together it was like you were sleeping with your Brother."

I threw my apple core at him "Eww!" He lifted his hand and burned the core to a pile of dust before laughing so hard he doubled over in pain.

Alistair walked into the room closely followed by Eamon. I blushed and looked away. I heard the Elf beside me snigger. Eamon looked quite proud of himself as he sat down on the right side of Alistair. "Carver, Anders." Alistair began "I need you two to stay here while we are away."

Anders laughed quietly "Oh, really?"

"Yes," Eamon continued "We can't be sure that the Orlisian's are just trying to lure us away from Ferelden for whatever reason. There are a few more Warden's in Vigils Keep but our numbers haven't been strong in the country for a long time."

"And they know that." I mused

It would make sense that Orlais would now try to take advantage of the fact that we were weaker. From what I had seen of the army that had not fully recovered from the damage done to it through Loghain's few months of power. It was full of young recruits who had never seen real battle and if Orlais decided they would attack when we would not survive. Dragging away the stronger Grey Warden's would basically secure Orlais victory if they did attack.

That night at the dinner table all of us were surprised when Alistair joined us. He never joined us for dinner. I blushed slightly and began rolling my food around the table as he sat next to me. After a few moments the other began chatting again. Alistair leant closer to me "Meet me in the garden tonight."

I peered at him out of he corner of my eye and took a slow mouthful of food. Taking my time to chew I tried to control the growing nerves in my stomach. Swallowing hard I tried to grin "Sneaking around already Alistair?"

He winked at me playfully "I need to know what's going on. And we can't talk about it here."

The garden was empty. Not surprising considering the time. The moon was full and directly above the garden. And the roses all looked a little ominous against he moonlight.

The door behind me opened and I spun around smiling. Alistair grinned at me "Hey,"

"Hi."

He walked a little quicker that was normal and captured me in a loose hug around my waist "I'm so happy to be able to touch you again."

I couldn't stop the smile. We sat and talked for a long while. The occasional touch of the hand, stroke the cheek. All sending bolts of lightening through my body. As the moon rose higher into the sky Alistair reached over and laced his fingers between mine, leant forward, placed his lips softly against my own. Paused a moment. I stopped breathing when he pulled away slightly and smiled at me "I have missed you more than my own breath. Never leave me again."

* * *

okay i know, not great but it'll get better. i've written a great chapter coming up and hopefully the chapters will start getting longer again :). thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

Alistair, Zevran, Carver and Anders were all in the War room the next morning. Dog padded in behind me as I walked through the wooden door. He lay down on the concrete beside my chair before quickly snoring loudly.

Anders and Carver looked much better than the last time I had seen them. Zevran was grinning, like he knew something I didn't. And Alistair just gave me the same smile he always gave me now.

"Anders, Carver I have an assignment for you." Alistair ordered "A Senior Grey Warden has gone missing near Amaranthine. Kristoff disappeared shortly after the attack. I need you to locate him and return either him or his remains to the Keep. Stay at the Keep and report to the New Commander of the Grey. We will send reports when we return."

"I think we can do that." Anders smiled.

Caver stood up, leant across the table and presented his hand to Alistair "Be safe my friend."

Alistair stood and clapped his hand into Carvers "Same to you my Brother."

Anders did the same before both men gave me a hug and shook Zevran's hand. They left quickly. Probably both eager for their assignments as Grey Warden's.

"Kali I need you to go prepare for departure today. Gather all the ingredients you'll need for potions and prepare your armor and weapons. We don't know what we will run into over there."

I nodded "That's easy enough." Leaving the room I became very aware of the fact that the Elf and the King were waiting for me to leave before talking. Dog looked up at me as I walked out the door but did not move. His head lulled back down onto the floor and he was quiet again.

Standing outside the front gates Alistair, Eamon and I were all discussing the plans for when we get to Orlais. None of us knew what we were going to encounter when we got there so the plans were vague and unrealistic.

Dog nudged the back of my knee almost sending me forward. His little tail was wagging quickly when I turned around to face him. His dark eyes were huge as looked up at me. Begging me to take him with me. "I'm sorry boy." I knelt down and ran my hands over his head, cupping his jaw softly "You need to stay here." he whined "I'm sorry but I don't know what we will meet over there and I can't lose you my boy."

He huffed. Looked up at me. Stared at me for a few moments before sighing, wagging his tail and licked the side of my face. "I love you my boy."

As he trotted up the stair I saw the large doors open and Zevran walk out in full armor. I frowned. Why was he in armor? We were only going on a boat. Surely he wasn't this paranoid about the Crows.

I watched the assassin as he descended the stair's that lead down to the main gate. Slung over one shoulder was a backpack that looked rather empty considering all the weapons I know he carried. His steps were heavier than usual and his posture was slumped. He was not holding himself in the same confident way as he always did. I excused myself from Alistair and Eamon before walking over to my dear friend.

"Zevran is everything okay?"

He looked up and me and gave a half hearted grin. "Things could be better but alas I am sorry to say I will be leaving you from here."

"Wait," I stared right into his eyes "Your not coming with me?"

Zevran shrugged, a smirk on his lips "I am sorry my dear Warden I have Crows on my back and I think a certain King is getting annoyed with my presence."

I pouted. Yes, pouted like a child. "Zevran,"

He stepped forward and placed his hands on my hips "Ah Kali do not fear. I will be here when you get back. Believe me when I say I will be incredibly bored without you."

My arms flung around his neck and I hugged him close "Oh Zev, I don't want to go to Orlais without you."

His grip tightened around my waist "You will be fine." He kissed my head and pulled away. "I will see you after I return." He leant down and picked up his small bag, tossing it over his shoulder he gave me a quick wave before turning and walking out the front gates of the castle.

Instantly I missed him. It was like a part of me had left. I stood for a few moments. Frozen. Zevran walked through the main gates and on the road that lead down to the market district. His steps were slow. Heavy. He quickly turned the corner and was out of view.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against his hard chest. "Guess it's my job to protect you now."

Placing my hands on top of Alistair's arms I sighed "He has been a good friend to me."

"I know." Alistair kissed the side of my face "Let's go get something to eat before we head down to the port."

Peeking over my shoulder as we entered the Castle I hoped Zevran would be standing there grinning at me, ready to make fun of me for missing him so much. But he wasn't there. I sighed and followed after Alistair.

As soon as we entered the hall I felt her glaring at me. Lifting my eyes to the other end of the hall I saw her standing as straight as a board with her chin high staring down her nose at me. "Alistair." her voice was authoritative and controlling "Eamon has gone down to the boat. He took a box of my things down to the port. I will be coming with you to Orlais."

Alistair's arm never moved from my waist as his wife barked orders at him. "Do what you want."

Those evil eyes of her narrowed dangerously. Spinning on her heel she stormed through the doors and left, muttering under her breath as she march. "I think I may have to sleep with one eye open from now on." I sniggered.

Alistair grinned "Maybe."

Sitting at the table in the dining hall, he reached for my hand "I cannot stand the woman."

Forcing my eyes to focus on his finger as it stroked my arm I took a deep breath. I wanted to ask but was still afraid to know. What if I hurt myself more by asking "Why did you marry her Alistair?"

His finger froze its movement over my hand. Looking up at him I frowned. Trying to steel myself against a story I knew would hurt me.

Alistair sighed "Are you sure you want to know Kali?"

I nodded but said nothing.

His finger began moving across my skin again slowly "I am still afraid you will vanish again."

"Please Alistair."

He stared into my eyes for a few amber eyes searching my own for any sign I would bolt again. I had placed this doubt in him and I could not blame him for worrying. I would be the same. I wasn't really sure why I wanted to know. I guess part of me wanted to know so I could understand what had happened while I was away. Part of my was curious as to how this woman, or Eamon, was able to convince him to marry after the Blight. Either way I wanted to know.


	23. Chapter 23

"Very well." Alistair took a deep, long breath of air. "After my Coronation I was determined to find you. I sent out hundreds, probably close to thousands of knights to track you down. I believe one may have been close once," he smiled "but he returned saying a Mabari covered in Dark Spawn blood was hunting him through the forests."

I giggled "Yeah." It was hard to remember Dog being as fit and nimble as he use to be back then "Dog use to go on patrol when I was still setting up the house. He usually came home with a piece of the Knights clothes if they were close to camp."

Alistair's eyes narrowed slightly but a cocky smirk pulled at the corner of his lip "I also always had a feeling Zevran had found you. He was gone too long one trip and when he came back he had no reason for his late return."

"He is a good friend to me."

Alistair nodded frowned and continued "Eamon humored me for a while. I only got a few glares from across the room for a month or two before he pulled me aside and began talking of marriage. Of an Heir. Of the future." As he listed the responsibilities he had as King I saw his eyes narrow into a nasty glare. "He almost had me convinced you were dead at one point."

"Dead?!"

His chest shook when he laughed quietly at my reaction "Began feeding me false reports of an Elven woman, matching your description, being found slaughtered on the Imperial Highway. I knew it wasn't true when he wouldn't let me see the body. Shortly after he began inviting Noblemen from around the country to evenings at the Palace." He smiled at me "And of course all those Noblemen had Noble Daughters who were all too willing to marry a King."

"Of course." I looked away from him. Forcing my usual flight instinct to shut up. I would not run again. I asked for this and I would see it through to the end.

"After about 3 months of this carry on I told him I had had enough and that I wasn't marrying any woman until I knew where you were." His grip grew tighter around my hands. I stared up into his eyes and saw the emotions playing through his eyes. Both hurt and anger. "He screamed at me." Alistair continued "The first time I had heard him raise his voice at me in that kind of manner since I was a child. Told me I couldn't marry you because you were an Elf. Told me you did me a favor by leaving. Said you had probably run off with the Assassin to Antiva."

My chest grew tight. I had almost forgiven Eamon for being such a pathetic old man. Now my anger at him was raging again. It had taken me a long time through our travels to make Alistiar realize that there was nothing between Zevran and me. That we were just good friends.

"So to spite him I arranged through an Orlisain Noble to meet his half sisters cousin's daughter, or something like that anyway. I wanted back at Eamon and the country for making me give up on the one thing I wanted. So I married her. The first and only time I have ever kissed that woman was on our wedding day. I have never slept with her and will never allow her to have my child."

I was happy. I was smiling. Alistair loved me through all these years. Through all the pressure the nobles put on him. Through everything. My smile grew and I leant forward. Capturing Alistair's lips in a soft quick kiss. "I love you." I whispered.

The ship was massive. A grand royal boat that made every other boat bobbing on the water look like a dingy. Three massive masts towered over the docks, making the city seem small. The royal crest plastered over every surface made it look even more intimidating. Dog waddled up beside me and I rubbed his head "You need to stay here boy." he whined "I'm sorry but this is going to be a long trip and your retired now."

Dog cried, licked my face and turned before trotting away.

Alistair was already aboard. I didn't know where Cecilia was. Didn't much care. Stepping onto the deck I felt both apprehension and excitement all in one go. What were we to face in Orlais?

The plank was pulled onto the ship and deck sailors began sailing preparations. Sails were lowered and orders boomed across the ship. Would we have to face another Arch Demon?

Alistair appeared on deck, his royal armor shining brightly. His eyes caught my own and I turned away. Still a little shy around him. Would we both survive another Arch Demon?

On shore Eamon, Dog and a small company of guard were waving us off. Dog lifted his paw as I waved to him. My poor old man would have a better life here living as a lap dog for a short while.

We were sailing at full speed within the hour. It would take 5 days to get to Orlais. 5 days of the sea. 5 days of Ceclia. 5 days of training. 5 days to prepare for whatever it was we would face in Orlais once we arrived.

The wind blew through my hair, pushing it up and over my pointed ears. I closed my eyes, a quiet smile pulling on my lips. This was so freeing. Being here. It didn't feel like there was anything wrong in the world. Like this was exactly how things were suppose to be. Gulls called high above. I flicked my head and grinned at the birds as they danced through the few small clouds that dotted the blue sky.

I returned my eyes to the horizon and took in a deep breath of ocean air. I could almost taste the salt. It almost felt like flying.

Rushed footsteps brought me out of my daydream. I turned and saw many men scurrying around the deck. Behind them all Alistair walked out. Wearing very casual clothes. I couldn't remember if I had ever seen him look so informal before. A white shirt. Laces undone at the top revealing just a hint of the tan tight chest I knew hid beneath it. His hair ruffled as if he did not care who seen him today.

Leaning his hip against the railing he smiled at me "Enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so." I winked at him "You're looking very relaxed today."

He shrugged and folded his arms across his chest "The only one that seems worried about it is Cecilia."

"I see." I grinned "Wife telling you how to dress now is she?"

He narrowed his eyes at me in a playful gesture "Hardly. She thinks in undignified I wear such common clothes." He pauses for a moment as his smile grew "She also greatly disapproves of a certain Elf having all my attention these days."

"Oh really?" My eyebrow rose

"Yes." he leant forward slightly and his grin grew "Finds it disgusting I would treat an Elf with such respect and confidence."

Laughing I stood tall "Well if I had known you and Zevran were so close Alistair I may have stayed hidden for a bit longer."

"Oh of course, I'm sure if you hadn't shown up me and Zevran would be getting up to all kinds of mischievous antics in the royal cabin."

"I'm sure Zevran would like that." I laughed

Alistair shook his head and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him "I think I would like to end this conversation before I find it hard to face Zevran again without blushing like a school girl."

* * *

Well we are off to Orlais now. This is a little bit of a filler chapter. Hope you still enjoyed it anyways. HAPPY NEW YEAR! And thank you all for the amazing reviews I love them. Really motivated me to get this done :D.


	24. Chapter 24

Being on the boat wasn't exactly a pleasant experience. I'm not sure if Elves had a diversion to the water but I did. The water was calm. There was a slight breeze to cool me and the birds were soaring above. But my stomach was not allowing me to enjoy this feeling for long without doing a massive turn.

Leaning up against the railing of the boat I looked out at the horizon trying to settle my slightly uneasy stomach. Over my shoulder I heard Cecilia growling at one of Elven servants that her meal was too cold. Turning my head slightly I narrowed my eyes at her. The Elf reminded me of a lot of Soris. Tall, dark hair and a sharp nose. He stuttered before taking off in the opposite direction. Cecilia turned, noticed me, snarled and left.

I sighed and looked back out at the ocean when my stomach turned a little. It had been niggling in the back of my mind for a long time now. The Elves I left behind. They were still living in the same state they were when I lived there. Why hadn't Alistair done something about that? Why were my people still living like second class citizens in a city that relied on them so much?

Pushing off the wooden barrier I walked over to the King's cabin and knocked before walking in. Alistair was sitting behind his desk, studying a pile of papers. The instant his eyes lifted and seen me he smiled "Kali," He pushed back against his chair and stood. "Everything okay?" He walked around the table and leant against the front of it holding his hand out to me.

I stepped forward and took his hand. He guided me to stand between his knees and placed his hands on my hips. I looked up at him and placed my hands against his chest 'I have been thinking," his eyebrows lowered slightly "The Elves."

"The ones in the Alienage?"

I nodded "What happened? I am on a royal boat. Everyone here is living in luxury and yet my people are dying of diseases that humans never suffer from."

He sighed "I tried Kali. I tried everything I could to get the Elves and the Humans to work together." His gripped tightened slightly "but no matter what I did there were parties on both sides that would not accept it."

"What do you mean?"

"The human's would not pay their Elven Servants more. The Elves would not live in any area that human's were in. The Human's wouldn't accept Elves anywhere near their homes. The Elves wouldn't let any human's into the Alienage to help repair anything. The human's who could fix thing quickly refused to do so for fear of their lives."

I sighed knowing Alistair was probably telling the truth. I couldn't imagine many of the Elves would be all that happy about living with Humans. People on both sides were to blame for the depression in the Alienage. I sighed. "If I had stayed maybe things would have been different."

Alistair shrugged "Possibly." He hooked my chin and pulled it upwards "You're here now though right?"

I smiled "Course."

He kissed me softly "And as much as I would like you to stay here and keep distracting me, I do have a lot to do before we dock in Orlais."

"Okay. I will see you later."

* * *

Boredom was hard to overcome when you were on a boat. There is only a few times you can walk up and down the deck before it all starts to look the same. None of the guards wanted to train with me so I ended up training with one of the training dummies. I never understood why guards trained with these things. You learn nothing by hitting a wooden cut out over and over again.

If Zevran hadn't left I would have had someone to train with. Dam Assassin. I never liked it when he left. Even when I was on the farm and he came to visit. I hated it. I use to stand at the gate and watch him as he walked down the long road. It would always take a long time for him to disappear but I waited until I could not see him anymore before I returned inside.

Zevran is the best friend I have ever had. He never asked me for anything the whole time I had known him. Well nothing apart from his life anyway. He had been there for everything and had never betrayed me. And yes the rumor circulated that we were a couple. We weren't of course. Zevran couldn't settle down. Even if he wanted to.

My arms sagged to my side. Daggers in hand. I sighed, placed my dagger back in their holds at my sides and returned to staring out at the Ocean. I was glad this wasn't a super long trip.

* * *

Leaning up against the railing I stared out at the blackness. Thousands of stars sparkled above me. The deck was silent. The whole world seemed to have been muted. The breeze was the only thing that made any sound as it whistled past my ears.

We would be in Orlais tomorrow. For the most part I knew there was nothing in Orlais but, there was a small part of me that worried. Why would the Empress go through all this trouble if she just wanted us to come to Orlais? Wouldn't it have been easier to invite Alistair, kill him and be done with it?

I sighed, pushed off the barrier and spun around "Ah Alistair!"

The King was leaning against the mast behind me. His arms folded over his chest, a small grin on his lips. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged "I could ask you the same things."

"I'm not the King I'm allowed to go where I like." I smirked mimicking his stance as I leant against the railing beside me. "Not like the King of Ferelden. So many restrictions. Rules. If someone was to see you mingling with a common Elf… the controversy."

"Think your funny do you." he walked forward and placed his hands on my hips. Pulling me towards him.

"I think so, yes."

"Be quiet." he mumbled pressing his lips hard against mine. Pulling me harder against his chest I lifted my hands into his hair and ran my fingers through the blonde locks. The King gave a gratifying grunt. I lost count how long we stood there. Too lost in the feeling of him to care.

It was only the sound of a woman clearing her throat that made me come back to the real world. And since there was only one other female on this boat. I knew Cecelia was going to be pissed.

Alistair pulled away first and looked back at her "Yes?"

"Umm." For a few seconds she actually stuttered. For a few moments I thought I saw hurt in her eyes. Like she was actually jealous of what she had just seen. But it was gone in a flash. Lost beneath that hard outer surface she used so well. "Your men wish to speak to you about what is going to happen in Orlais. They are here to keep the Royal safe after all."

I did not miss the emphases she had placed on the word 'Royal'. Alistair sighed "Alright I'll be right there."

When Cecelia did not make any sign of leaving before he did, Alistair's sigh quickly turned to a quiet growl. He turned to me "I'll be back later. Will you be here?"

I shrugged "Probably. Nothing else to do on this ship."

Alistair's mouth pressed hard against my forehead, his hands holding tightly to my forearms. "I'll be back."

With another growl he turned to Cecelia "Right lets get this over with then."

The two walked, well Alistair seemed to march more than walk, to the mess hall.

Turning back to the stars a quiet smile rose on my lips. My heart was swelling with what I felt for Alistair. My finger tips ran across my bottom lip. I was looking forward to him coming back.

* * *

Ah well here tiz. We are in Orlais next chapter. Things start getting interesting again :).


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as we stepped off the boat I knew something was amiss. There were no Dark Spawn around here. As far as I could feel there weren't any Spawn for miles. I lifted my eyes to look at Alistair, who by the look on his face, was feeling the same thing. His brown eyes narrowed slightly and his lips pressed together into a hard line.

The Ferelden Guards covered us as all three of us started walking towards the Orlesian party at the end of the Docks. I forced myself to look away as Cecilia grabbed Alistair's hand. Cursing Zevran to abandoning me now. I did make a mental note of my daggers strapped to each side of my hips though. You never know when you might need them.

The Orlesian s had pulled out all the stops to welcome the King of Ferelden. Even the Empress herself was standing on the docks. Mind you she was surrounded by 6 Orlesian guards. And her dress was the biggest thing I had ever seen. It was tight at the top, making the top half of her body look extremely small, but the bottom was the biggest, fluffiest thing I had ever seen. And the color? It was a bright pink color. Made her blonde hair look even brighter in the sunlight. Lelianna had been right about Orlisain fashion. Very… unique.

The Empress had a smile on her face. She stepped forward as we got closer and reached for Cecilia first. "Ah my friend how have you been?" they kissed cheeks "I have so missed your Fathers stories in the Noble meets."

Cecilia smiled and I think this was the first time I had ever actually seen a true smile on the woman's face. I'm surprised it didn't crack under the pressure. "I am well thank you your Majesty. Yes, my Father is finding it hard adjusting to Ferelden weather but he seems to be enjoying it."

The Empress nodded before turning to Alistair. With a polite curtsy she smiled up at him "And you your Majesty. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Sadly it could not be under better circumstances."

Alistair nodded "Thank you for inviting us Empress. We are curious to see what has been happening in Orlais recently."

The Empress nodded "Please follow me."

I glared at her. Once again the Elf was ignored. Alistair cleared his throat "Sorry Empress but I believe you have heard of the Hero Of Ferelden?"

The Empress spun and grinned at me "Oh of course forgive me Hero. I just assumed…"

"I was a slave?"

I heard Cecilia gasp at my impolite behavior. For a few seconds neither the Empress or Cecilia knew what to say or do. Did she admit to thinking I was a slave and risk insulting me and Alistair? Or did she ignore the fact and be seen as ignorant?

Finally the Empress smiled "It is an honor to meet the woman who saved the country in such a spectacular way."

I grinned at her. Not caring for her polite reply.

When I did not reply to her she smiled "Well the Carriage is waiting. Shall we go?"

"Where are the other Wardens?" I demanded of the Empress as she prattled on about the country's triumphs on the way up the docks towards the carriage.

If they hadn't been so well breed I could tell both the Empress and Cecelia would be snarling at me for interrupting their precious rant about Orlias. The Empress smiled, a fake smile, but smiled none the less "They are in the Anders searching for any signs of the Horde. They will return within the next few days."

I narrowed my eyes at her. Again I did not trust this place. Alistair placed his hand on the small of my back. Something that did not go unnoticed by the Empress. Her eyes darted from me, to Alistair, to Ceclia. All within a few seconds before turning and carrying on through the port towards the carriage that would take us to the Palace.

The Palace was a grand structure. Towering over the rest of the city. Spiked towers piercing high into the clouds above the city of Val Royeaux. We all stepped out of the carriage and made our way inside. The Orlesian Guards retreated to the walls around the courtyard.

As we walked towards the main door I noticed a man, dressed in mages robes, followed by an Elf with shocking white hair, descending the staircase. The Empress and the three of us stopped. "Ah Danarius," She kissed him on the cheek and I almost gagged "Are you leaving us already?"

I stopped listening when I noticed the Elf. His hair was a very unnatural white, his eyes the strangest grey color and on his back was a massive sword. I think it may have even rivalled Sten's monster of a sword. The Elf looked over at me and narrowed his eyes slightly. That was when I noticed a faint glow coming from his skin. What was he?

"And this is Kali," Alistair interrupted my examination of the Elf "She is the Hero Of Ferelden."

The Mage looked over at me and lifted his chin slightly "Pleasure."

I felt my lip twitch. I know if I snarled at him it wouldn't go down well so I just glared and nodded. He was a Magister no doubt. The exact same kind of Magister who tried to take my Father all those years ago. My hands got fidgety over my daggers as I daydreamed of digging my daggers right into his flesh.

"Goodbye Empress. It has been a great trip and I wish to return again soon."

The Empress smiled "Of Course Danarius. It will be a pleasure to have you here again."

As the Magister walked pasted us all, I looked over my shoulder at the retreating Elf and began to wonder, was this a life that he would want or was this just something he lived with because he never knew any better.

The Ferelden guards did not leave our sides as we entered the main hall.

The main hall was decorated with hundreds of paintings of the Orlesian rulers. There were a few other people on the walls as well but as we were rushed through the hall I didn't get much of a chance to study them.

I was shown my room first and decided to stay there. Alistair excused himself from the other two women for a moment. He walked in behind me and shut the door. "Are you doing alright?"

I sighed "I'm fine. This place annoys me with its pompous attitude."

Alistair smiled while reaching for me "Yeah I understand." He pulled me towards him and kissed my lips softly, the slight whiskers on his upper lip made me smile " I will see you later okay? Then we can start trying to figure out what is going on."

"You cant feel anything either can you?"

He shook his head and released me "There nothing here. I will never forget that feeling during the Blight. A constant pulling of your senses. There is nothing here but we still need to figure out what is going on."

I nodded and smiled "Be safe alright?"

"Always." He winked as he left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Turning around to face the room I felt my eyes widen in shock. The room was huge. The bed was huge. Everything was so extravagant and over the top. Running my finger tips over the soft silk of the bed covers I had to fight the urge to fall face first into the covers and wrap them around myself. The large window to the right of the bed lead out onto a massive balcony. Pushing the double doors open I stepped out into the mid afternoon sun of Orlais.

The view was spectacular. I could see for miles. The castle was built high above the city. The only other building that could rival its height was in the middle of the city. I took a wild guess that that was probably the Chantry.

There was a soft rap on the bedroom door. Opening it up I saw an Elf standing on the other side. Her dark red hair was an amazing color and her skin was a bright shade of white. She blinked her pale blue eyes at me a couple of times "Ah, sorry I was looking for the Hero Of Ferelden."

I sighed "Why are you looking for her?"

"Ah," She paused for a moment unsure of why I would be asking "I have been told to bring bath water up to her. The king said she was probably 'hanging out for a bath'."

I snorted. "Did he just?" I back away from the door, allowing the Elf inside, "I'm the Hero Of Ferelden."

"Oh My!" The Elf covered her mouth before quickly bending at the waist in a deep bow "I am so sorry Mistress."

"Please don't call me that." I averted my eyes. Embarrassed to look at the Elf as she bowed at me "Just do what you came here to do."

The Elf assured in a couple of other Elves. All of which were carrying large buckets of steaming water. They took them into the other room. I heard the sloshing of the water as they dumped it into the tub and they all marched out.

Not one of the those Elves looked me in the eye. I hated the fact my own people were serving me like this. The red head bowed again before leaving the room.

I shut the door and leant against it for a few moments. Now wasn't the time to dwell on the fact these Elves were here as 'Servants'. Now we were here to sort out this stuff with Orlais. After that, then I can focus on trying to make my peoples world a little better.

After taking a long bath I stepped back out into the bedroom. At some point during my bath someone had come into the room and placed two sets of clothes on the bed. One was obviously for training. The knees and elbows had patches on them to help prevent wear and tear.

The second set of clothing was a long pale blue dress. With lace down the back of it. I almost cringed at the thought of that. Why was that in here? Did someone expect me to wear that in public?

Picking up the training gear I pulled it all on and hooked my daggers against my back. Time to do some work.

My inner compass was gone again. I had only just got my bearings in the Castle and now I was running around a different Palace. The noise that came through my teeth reminded me a lot of Dog's growl. It didn't take long for me to find a servant though. There seemed to be a lot of them in the Palace. "Ah Mistress," The redhead Elf smiled "The King has asked for you to join them for dinner this evening." She bowed "Please follow me Mistress."

"Don't call me that." I snarled as I walked behind the Elf

The redhead looked sincerely surprised at my tone "I'm sorry would you prefer Hero?"

"Argh no!" I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was so on edge here. "Just call me Kali."

"Oh no Mistress we are not permitted for be so informal with an honored guest such as yourself or the King."

I shook my head but said nothing. It would probably cause her more pain if any of the nobles heard her speaking to me in such a way anyway. The Elf turned her head and looked over her shoulder at me "I'm sorry Mistress but do you wish to get changed before heading to dinner?"

I looked down at my training clothes as we walked through the hall "Is there something wrong with what I am wearing?"

"Well," The Elf blushed "No woman has ever shown up to dinner in her leathers Mistress. No woman would be seen in her training gear if she could avoid it."

"Just shut up!" I growled. I don't know why I snapped at her. Her red locks flipped over her shoulder as her head flicked around. I didn't feel like I could trust anyone here. They were all part of this conspiracy as far as I knew. None of them could be trusted. And honestly if the biggest problem they had with me was my clothes I would be getting off easy.

The red head Elf opened the door to the dining hall and the instant I stepped into the room I felt her eyes on me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I looked across the room and sure enough Cecilia was glaring at me from across the table. The gown she was wearing was as red as blood. Her hair pulled up into a tight curl on the top of her head. The Empress sat to the left of her, in just as elegant clothing and Alistair was to her right.

The Elf bowed and left the room as I walked towards the table. The Empress smiled at me. But it did not reach her eyes "Welcome Hero."

Cecilia's spine went ridged. "What is she doing here?"

I froze mid step, my eyes narrowed "Pardon?'

Cecilia glared directly at me "You are not welcome at this table Elf!"

"Cecilia!" Alistair erupted beside her. Pounding his fists on the table and jumping to his feet. The cutlery bounced "You will speak to her with the respect she deserves! If not for her you would be dead!"

The Queen stared up at Alistair from her chair. Her eyes wide for a second. Just as surprised as all of us at Alistair's outburst. It took a couple of seconds but her eyes narrowed up at him "If not for her I might actually be a true Queen instead of just a substitute for some worthless Elf."

I saw the muscles in Alistair's neck and jaw tighten at such rate I thought his tendons might snap "You disrespectful, useless sack of skin. I should have you hung for-"

"Enough." the Empress interrupted. Her stern eyes focused on Cecilia for a moment before moving to Alistair "This is not the time or the place for this discussion." Alistair was still fuming as the Empress moved her eyes to me "You, of course Hero, are always welcome at my table."

Slowly I shook my head "No." I felt my lip twitch as I looked over at Cecilia "I prefer the company of servants rather than the piece of filth sitting at this table."

She gasped as I spun on my heel and flicked the door open. The red head Elf was standing on the opposite wall. Her neutral expression not giving away the fact that she would have heard the entire argument through the wooden door. "Take me to the servants quarters. I'd like to dine with my own kind tonight."

The Elf nodded "Please follow me Mistress."


	27. Chapter 27

None of the Elves spoke to me as I sat at the end of the table. Seething away in rage. That Queen was going to be the death of me. A few years ago being spoken to like that would have been normal. My eyes rose to the Elves that chattered at the other end of the table. They were used to being spoken to like that.

But now, now as human's spoke to my people like that. I began to wonder if saving them from the Blight was the right thing to do. If people like that survived, what is the point in me even saving them. The world is no better. If anything it is worse off than what it was before the Blight.

The red head Elf looked down the table at me. A small smile on her face "Do you wish to return to your room Kali?'

I smiled slightly "Yes please. If we could avoid the Royals in the house I would be happy."

The Elf smiled and lead me back to my room.

I tossed back and forth across the mattress for a long time during the night. It felt as though the sheets were trying to suffocate me. My anger had faded slightly but I was still annoyed about everything that had happened in the night.

Sitting up and snarling into the darkness I forced my mind to shut off. There was too much in my head tonight. A soft rapping at the door forced my mind to focus on something else for a moment. "Who is it?"

"Let me in." They whispered.

Climbing out of bed. I pulled my nightgown into place and pulled to door open slightly. There was nothing in the hall. Just a dim light from the torches further down the hall. "Who's there?"

Alistair popped out from the side of the door and grinned "Hey."

I smiled and pulled the door open for him to enter "What are you doing here?"

He was wearing only loose fitting trousers that hung very nicely off his hips. When he turned to face me I sucked in my bottom lip in an attempt hide the fact I found this shirtless body in front of me very attractive. "I'm sorry about what happened at dinner."

I shrugged, wrapped my arms around myself and walked pasted him to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm use to it."

Alistair grabbed hold of my elbow and stopped me "No Kali. The way she spoke to you wasn't right. You and your people deserve to be treated better."

I shook my head. With a smile on my face I stepped into him and rested my forehead against his collarbone "That is an adventure for another time Alistair." Lifting my chin my smile grew "For now we defeat Orlais."

He chuckled wrapping his arms around me "Speaking of which," he lowered his lips and pressed them softly against mine "After you left I was going to follow. I stayed hoping either the Empress or Cecilia would slip up and say something about what was going on."

"How'd that go?"

"Nothing."

I shrugged "Oh well. We will figure this out eventually."

He nodded and kissed me again. Pulling me harder against his body "Can I stay in here tonight?'

I smiled, blushing slightly "Of course you can."

The next morning I woke up feeling more rested than I think I ever have in my entire life. My eyelids did not want to open. Every single muscle refused to move from under the weight that was holding me. A satisfied groan escaped my throat.

He stirred behind me and tightened his grip around my body. A mumbled noise rose from a sleepy Alistiar. Reluctantly I forced my shoulder to turn towards him. Falling onto my back Alistair grabbed hold of my hip and buried his face into my shoulder. "It's too early to get up Kali."

Mumbling I moved my face towards him and was just on the edge of falling to sleep when there was a knock on the bedroom door "Mistress are you awake?"

My eyes shot open "Crap…"

Alistair didn't seem to share Kali's urgency. The King just mumbled something along the lines of "Shhh sleeping."

"The servants want in Alistair."

I felt him shrug against me "So."

"So?" I pulled away from him slightly so I could see his face "If they see you here do you think it will take long for the Empress, Your wife and the rest of Thedes to hear that the King was found in bed with an Elf."

One of his honeycomb eyes cracked open slightly "Mmm, doesn't matter."

I laughed while pulling myself up "As much as I don't want to move. I don't want to be the latest castle gossip either."

Alistair shrugged "It doesn't matter Kali. Even if I did get out of bed they will still talk about me being in your room just after sunrise. Might as well give them something exciting to gossip about."

With a defeated sigh I climbed out of bed and pulled the door open. The red head Elf walked in with a smile "Did you sleep well Kali?"

I could feel the slight blush on my cheeks "Yeah. Was pretty good."

The Elf turned to the bed and I heard her gasp quickly "Oh my."

Alistair lay with is bare back facing us. But even I had to admit the tan skin on his tight back was breathtaking.

"Would you like me to come back later Kali?"

I laughed under my breath and shrugged "No it's okay."

She bowed slightly before quietly going about her morning routine of making sure my room was immaculately tidy. It took her half the time as it usually did. She scurried around the room and was gone within a few minutes. "See," Alistair laughed, while rolling slightly so I could see his face "She didn't even know I was here."

I laughed "I think maybe she might have seen you Alistair."

He shrugged "Nah I'm pretty sure she thought I was just some random human man you seduced into your bed last night."

"Oh of course." I smiled walking over to sit on the bed beside him "Because that's what I've been doing every night since we arrived in Orlais. She is use to seeing men in my bed in the morning."

His face sank. His eyes no longer playful "I don't like where this has gone."

I burst out laughing and fell onto Alistair, wrapping my arms around his neck.

By mid morning I had made myself invisible by hiding in the Royal library. It was so large, that for the first hour I just walked around the giant shelves. It almost reminded me of the Circle. Books from floor to ceiling of all different sizes and colors.

Alistair and I had decided this morning before he left that we would start putting pressure on the Empress about the Dark Spawn. If we could get her to crack about even the slightest detail we might have been able to find out a little bit more.

So far we had no firm idea why she was doing this. The obvious was the fact that she wanted Alistair dead to take his throne. But we weren't going to turn into Loghain and start spouting off about the Orlesian trying to take over the world until we knew for sure.

Sitting in the chair behind the writing desk I began flipping through books trying to distract my mind. A blonde Elf opened the door to the library very slowly "Sorry Mistress but the King, Queen and Empress all wish to see you in the dining hall."

"Ah, Why?"

"I'm sorry Mistress I was not told."

Following along behind the Elf I had an overpowering feeling of dread. Something had gone wrong. The Elf left me as I stood outside the dining hall. The horrid feeling was growing as I stood alone in the hallway. It rose into my chest and festered there. As I pushed open the door slowly the feeling grew.

"Alistair?" The Empress, Cecilia and Alistair all sat around the table looking at me. "What is going on?"

Alistair stood and walked over to me "Kali, I have some bad news."

Looking over at Cecilia I seen her smile. No it wasn't a smile. It was a sneer. Like she was happy this had happened. That just confirmed my feeling of alarm. Cecilia being in a good mood couldn't be a good thing.

Alistair grabbed my hand and pulled it to his chest "It's about Zevran."

"What? What's going on?"

For a few moments no one spoke. The air became heavy as I looked between Alistair, Cecelia and the Empress "Alistair….?"

My hand fisted against his chest. He stared straight into my eyes a sad look in his eyes "Zevran died, Kali."

* * *

Well things get interesting from now on. Only a few chapters to go :(. Thank you all for the reviews I love them :D. I kind of want to upload all the final chapters now lol but I won't. Cheers guys :D


	28. Chapter 28

My heart stopped. My brain stopped and my chest felt like it was about to collapse in on itself. Zevran couldn't be dead. "No…" I whispered. "No he can't die."

My mouth went dry. My eyes went in and out of focus. Never in the whole time I had known Zevran had I thought he could actually die. He was always such an impenetrable force. His confidence gave off the illusion that he couldn't die.

Alistair said something to the other two woman but I couldn't hear him anymore. The other two women quickly left the room. My breath came back in a rush and my lungs began pumping quickly. Teh air rushing in and out of my lungs was making my head light. I felt my throat closing up and tears began slipping down my cheeks. Alistair lifted his hand and brushed his fingers across my cheek "I'm sorry Kali."

"No!" I screamed. Collapsing in the middle I folded over and cried heavily "No he can't be dead."

"I hate telling you this." Alistair muttered before pulling me against his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held his body against mine. I needed to know he was real. That at least he was here with me.

"How did it happen?" I sobbed

The King shrugged "I have only had a couple of reports from Eamon."

My body racked with sobs, my throat became painfully tight and I clung to Alistair tightly. "No I should have gone with him!"

Alistair's arms tightened around my waist and I heard him sigh heavily into my hair "I'm sorry Kali."

Wrapping his arm around my waist he lifted me and walked with me through the door and into my room. Placing me softly down on the bed he lay down beside me. Burying my face into his neck I cried for hours before falling asleep.

When I awoke I was alone in the bed. My chest, eyes and throat all hurt from crying. Sitting up slowly, I rubbed my eye with the heel of my hand. Sighing I looked around the room and found Alistair sitting at the desk beside the bathroom door. His back was to me. His spine arched over the desk as he scribbled away on a piece of paper. "Alistair?"

He jumped a little and laughed "Oh hey." He rose and walked over to the bed. Sitting beside me he grabbed my hand and kissed my fingertips. "How are you?"

I shrugged "Doesn't feel real."

Looking up at Alistair I seen something I hadn't seen in him in a long time. Regret maybe. I wasn't sure. He was better at hiding his emotions now that he was King. Leaning forward he kissed me softly "Let's not worry about this until you get back to Ferelden. It may be a false report. You never know."

I mumbled a response and slowly lay back down "I guess so. We can sort out what's going on here and then find out what happened to Zevran."

The King sighed quietly. Leant forward and kissed my lips softly "I have to go. There is a pile of letters sitting on my desk that are in serious need of my attention. I'll be back shortly to check on you."

I nodded "Okay."

After he left it felt as thought the walls were going to cave in on me. I couldn't believe Zevran was really dead. My best friend. He could not die. Of course all the memories started playing through my mind. My dear friend. Sighing I quickly climbed off the bed and walked out into the hall. I had to get away from there.

Stalking the halls I barely noticed the two Elves as they pushed themselves against the wall to get away from me. As soon as I was out of the way they began whispering. Not nearly quiet enough though "That's the Kings woman," the female muttered

The male was silent for a moment "I didn't know she was an Elf."

"Yeah the King has been taking great care to keep her away from the Queen as well."

"Rumor has it he sleeps with the Elf instead of his wife because his wife is barren."

"No." The female gasped "He wants a half blood prince?"

"Well I always assumed the woman was a human but I suppose half Elven babies look like humans so it wouldn't matter."

They continued as I walked away. I was the Elf who the King loved in Orlais. Not the Hero Of Ferelden. I was the Kings Mistress. With an angry sigh I took the first hall away from the Elves.

I froze a few moments later. Sagging against the wall I sighed. Tears began pricking at the corners of my eyes. Zevran was dead. My best friend was dead! Choking back the tears. I lifted my head high and took in a deep breath. Not now. I had to wait until I was back In Ferelden. I couldn't let these Orlesians know that I was in a weak state. If they wanted to kill Alistair I had to be sure I was in top shape.

My eyes landed on the painting across the hall from me. Of all the paintings that scattered the wall this one caught my attention quickly. Something about the painting had caught my attention when we first walked in. The two women in the painting were familiar. It was a few years old now but one woman was definitely the Empress. Dark hair shining even through the paint. Her blue eyes sparkled. Who ever had painted this was an amazing artist. They had managed to capture her beauty. There were a couple of other people in the painting. A second woman, a young man and an elderly man.

I leant forward and stared directly at the second woman in the painting. She was so familiar to me. The stunning green of her eyes caught my attention. Where had I seen them before? It was a niggling pain in my head as I stared at her face. Trying to figure out where I had seen her before. I narrowed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Then it fell on me. "No." My lips sagged open and I gasped. Then I looked at the younger man in the painting. "The Cook!"

My legs sprinted down the hall towards Alistair's room. It couldn't have been her. Could it? What was going on? Why was she in a painting of that nature with the Empress? A few Elven "servants" flattened against the wall as I rushed past. This can't be happening. Had the cook been planted in the Castle by the Queen and the Empress? I jumped up the stairs three at a time and barged through Alistair's door.

The chair screeched against he wooden floor when Alistair jumped up. I didn't stop, I ran straight into him and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Kali?" his hand ran against the back of my head. Brushing my hair down "Kali, what is it?"

I looked up at him "It's Cecilia. She is the reason you almost died. It's a conspiracy Alistair. The Cook, Your Wife and the Empress are all in on it."

I don't know why but I could feel the tear rolling down my cheek before I understood my I was crying. Alistair's rough thumb reached up and ran across my cheek "You seen the painting too huh?"

"You knew?" I stared up at him shocked.

He nodded a soft smile on his lips "Yes. I seen the painting when we came in and recognized her immediately."

"Well what do we do?" My grip tightened around him "I won't let her kill you Alistair. I've lost Zevran I won't lose you!"

His smile grew and he lowered his head. Capturing my lips in a tender kiss. All the oxygen left my body. The blood felt like it had drained from my brain and I was floating. His hand moved around the back of my neck and arched my neck forward kissing me deeper. A moan escaped my throat and I tightened my grip around his body pulling him against me.

He pulled his head away from mine and stared deep into my eyes "I won't die Kali. I just found you again do you think I'm going to let her ruin that."

The corners of my lips turned up in a smile "I guess not. What are you going to do?"

"We are going to stop them."

"Oh just that easy then I suppose?"

He winked at me, while hugging me closure. "Don't you worry. I've hired a few people to take care of the problem."

"Hired some people?"

With a wink he pulled away, but never let my hand go "Come. Let's go see our friend the Empress and Cecilia for a meeting in the throne room before dinner."

* * *

Well there go. I have to admit this is the beginning of the end. I've already started a new project but I dunno if that will go far. Anyway, only a few more chapters to go. Alistair has hired some help. I bet you can all tell its the Crows lol. Nice tribute to Zevran huh... hehehe!


	29. Chapter 29

Alistair did not let go of my hand as we walked down the halls together. I could feel my muscles tighten as we walked towards the Throne Room "You think she is going to tell me to leave again?'

Alistair shrugged "Probably. But Cecilia is a creature of propriety. The Empress has said you are welcome and as much as she doesn't like it she wont question the Empress for fear of looking impolite."

Our steps echoed with every stride we took forward. I smiled "I'm surprised you know her that well. You seem to avoid her more than anything."

His grip tightened on my hand "The best way to avoid her was figure her out. Know the things she hated so I could do them and avoid her." He was quiet for a moment as two Elven Servants walked passed us in the hall that lead to the dining hall. As soon as they were around the corner he continued "That's why I built the rose garden."

"Really?" I almost laughed

He nodded "She hates flowers. Especially roses." He looked down at me and his smile grew "And I have to say roses did remind me of someone pretty amazing."

"Hmmm," I grinned "I wonder who that could have been."

His grin soften "Just this Elf I met a while ago. You'd like her. Can be extremely stubborn but sometimes really soft as well."

"Soft?' I laughed "Now I'm sure I have no idea who you are talking about."

As he pushed the door to the Throne room open I let his hand slip from my own. I would have loved to rub Cecilia's nose in it but I couldn't think straight when he was touching me.

Cecilia rose to greet Alistair. A small smile on her lips. A fake smile I knew now. How I would have loved to smack it off her mouth, hang her by her wrists and force her to drink all the poison she had forced Alistair to consume.

The little day dream played out a little before Alistair clear his throat nervously "Evening Cecilia."

The Queen nodded "Evening Alistair." Her stone eyes fell on me and I glared at her. "And Good Evening to you as well Hero."

I could stop my lip from twitching in disgust "You going to tell me to leave again?"

Looking down at her feet she sighed "Forgive me Hero. I forgot how valued you are within our Court. I shall not make the mistake again."

My glare did not ease at her fake words. They were poison from her tongue. "Yeah. Sure."

The Empress was sitting in the Throne a blue dress with white lace and bright red shoes. Orlesian fashion of course."

"Have you had word from the Warden's yet?" I growled through my teeth.

"Yes." the Empress smiled "They have tracked a large Horde of Dark Spawn and are waiting for the Arch Demon to appear. They will send word when they wish you to join them."

That was it. With that one sentence I knew she was lying. The last dream I had of the Arch Demon was weeks ago and I was sure that had more to do with stress than anything demonic. During the Blight it got to the point where Alistair and I were both regularly dreaming of the Arch Demon. "Lies." I blurted out.

"What?" The Empress growled.

Every set of eyes moved to me. I stared directly at the Empress. Her finely plucked eyebrow twitched and the corner of my lip pulled up in a grin "You heard me. Everything you just said was a lie."

Her eyes widened to saucers and she turned to look at Cecilia who was also shocked. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she turned back to me. Slowly she rose to her feet. Her whole body was rigid. "Excuse me? How dare you say such a thing."

I stepped forward and pulled my dagger out from my hip "Nothing you have said is the truth. No Warden would believe what you just said."

Alistair whispered next to me "Not yet."

My eyes flicked towards him but not for long. The Empress stepped towards me, Cecilia at her side. The two of them glaring at the two of us.

"This has all been a ploy to get Alistair to Orlias. Hasn't it?" I continued. My body naturally fell into a combat position.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" The Empress's nose lifted slightly so she was staring down at me.

"Don't feed me that." I growled pointing the tip of the dagger at her, Cecilia gasped. "You and Ferelden's lovely Queen organized for that man to poison Alistair. Distracting him from obvious poisoning by throwing a Blight in the mix. When that didn't work you decided to get him to come to Orlais."

Her eyebrow twitched again "How dare you accuse me of such a disgusting act."

I grinned. She was cracking. "And Cecilia have you always been in on this? Ever since you married him or just recently?"

Her eyes darted around the room. Knotting her hands together she took a deep breath in and shook her head quickly "No." Her Orlesian accent came back as thick as if she had never left "I am Orlesian first. Ferelden is nothing to me."

"Ferelden is my home!" I screamed my grip growing tighter on my dagger. Alistair placed his hand on my shoulder pulling me back slightly.

I looked into his eyes. He never met my gaze. Giving him a questioning look he pulled me back further. Looking over Cecilia's shoulder I gasped.

* * *

Well not long now. Probably only a couple more chapters actually. Cant wait for the next chapter. Cecilia the cow... Anyway, I hope you guys like the next few chapters. I dunno if I'm 100% happy with them. I'm going to go have another look at them now so hopefully I can improve them. Thank you all for the reviews. It really helps to know someone is actually reading it lol


	30. Chapter 30

A single arrow flew straight towards Cecilia. Piercing her skull with a thud. She gasped for a second before her eyes rolled back and she landed on the ground with a thump. The Empress spun and screamed louder than any noise I had heard in my life.

It zipped pasted my ear so fast all I heard was the whistling of the wind behind it. A dagger buried itself to the hilt in the back of the Empress chest. The blue silk of her dress quickly dyed into a dark black with the red blood that soaked into the dress. She collapsed to her knees. One last breath and then fell flat on her front.

My breathing was coming in short gasped. My palms were almost bleeding as I gripped my daggers tightly. Ready for any attack. What was going on?

One Assassin stepped out from behind the curtain behind the throne, his face covered by a red cloth, only his dark eyes were visible. Another appeared in the window to the left of the throne. Then behind me, I heard something so familiar, I felt my heart stop. "Ah my Wardens what would you do without me!"

I spun faster than I thought I could, dropping my daggers on the floor and sprinted towards my old friend "Zevran!"

He opened his arms to me "Ah my Dear you miss me so?"

I laughed, tightening my grip on him "Zevran I thought you were dead."

"And so did your old Queen and Empress."

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes "This was… all a part of it?"

Alistair stepped forward "Not now Zevran. There will still be an investigation from the city guard."

"Ah of course." Zevran pulled me out of arm's length, his grip still tight on the top of my arms "Forgive me my Darling."

"What?" I tried to pull away from the Assassin but he was stronger than me. "Zevran!"

Quickly one of the Assassins from behind covered my mouth and nose with a damp rag. Zevran looked me dead in the eye. Before I heard anything else I was asleep.

My eyes cracked open. As I lay flat on my stomach above the covers of the bed. The harsh sunlight filtering in through the windows around the room. With a groan I buried my face into my pillow. My head felt hazy and it was hard to clasp onto any recent memories. Was it a dream or real? Slowly rolling over onto my back I squinted at the ceiling above me.

Was it real? Had I seen Zevran again? Had he killed the Queen and Empress? Dark memories began to filter through the fog. An arrow and a dagger. Zevran grinning at me. I groaned again and covered my face with my arm.

A few moments later I heard the door open quietly. Whoever had entered was trying to be sneaky about it. So I let them walk in. I knew it was him the second he sat down on the bed next to me. I lifted my arm and smiled at Alistair. When I seen the bandages around his face I shot upwards "Alistair?" Lifting my hand I softly touched the smooth material that was wrapped around his forehead.

He grinned at me, showing no sign of the pain his wounds must cause him, "I'm okay really." he raised his hand and rubbed it over my cheek "I think I have a lot of explaining to do."

"I'm confused." I confessed moving to dangle my legs over the side of the bed, sitting right next to him.

Alistair draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into his chest "Okay, Where to start." He took in a deep breath and smiled "Okay. I have to admit I hadn't expected you to show up at Wynnes funeral. I knew Zevran was there and he was my main target. I needed him because I was sure the Empress was up to something. I was going to use Zevran's contacts in the Crows to find out what was going on."

He brought his other hand around and brushed his fingers against my cheek "I guess I got more than I wanted."

He kissed my lips softly and smiled "Anyway, I asked Zevran to keep an eye on Cecilia because I had always thought she was up to something."

"What made you think that?"

He blushed "She never," he paused "Oh how do I say this. She never, pushed the issue, as it were."

It took me a few moments to realize what Alistair was trying to tell me. The blush that flared on his cheeks made me laugh quietly "Oh, I see."

"Yes." he cleared his throat and continued "Anyway, he caught her contacting the Empress a week before the poisoning."

I tried to recall seeing Zevran at all during the poisoning but my mind was too focused on Alistair I couldn't remember if I had seen him or not. "Did you know about the cook?"

Alistair shook his head "No. Not then. You figured that one out." He paused a moment "I didn't realize how far the Empress had gone before it was to late. So as soon as I was better I told Zevran to get to Orlais before us and basically scout the area. He took four of the best Crows he has and they infiltrated the Palace. And you know what happened after that."

"That doesn't explain why I was knocked out, why you told me Zevran was dead and why you look like someone beat the living crap out of you."

He laughed "I needed to appear as if I had nothing to do with it. So when Zevran appeared I had him beat me and knock you out. Easier to plead innocent when the real killer knocks you out as well."

"And I did take a little pleasure in his pain my dear."

"Would you stop doing that!" Alistair growled as Zevran popped down out of the window "Every time you do that I honestly have a heart attack."

Zevran sniggered and leant back up against the window frame. "I have that effect on people sometimes." He smiled down at me "I'm glad to see you are awake.'

"I thought you were dead?"

Zevran shrugged "It's a lot harder to kill me than you would think my dear.'

I turned to look back at Alistair "You told me he was dead?"

"Forgive me my love." He kissed my finger tips "I needed you to believe he was dead so that the Empress and that woman would believe he was. Easier to kill them if they didn't think our friend the Crow was after them."

My mind was kind of swimming in all their information. Not so long ago I was the one who knew what was going on and over the past few months I have had no idea. Things were playing out behind the scenes and all the time I had never noticed. "I think I need to lie down"

Within a few hours of waking up Alistair and I were being pushed back onto a boat to Ferelden. Any Noble that was around had insisted we leave for fear the Royal Murderer would return to finish the job. Of course a few rumors began circulating that it had all been a major cover up.


	31. The End

The sun was bright, the birds were singing, the castle was busy and the world was normal again. I stabbed my dagger into the dirt and rested my hands on my knees, gasping for breath. "You cheated."

Zevran placed one foot back and grinned down at me "You did know this before we started his duel my dear."

I grinned up at him through my hair before rising and rubbing the sweat from my brow. I felt the dirt rub against my skin. "I thought you might, ya know, play fair with your old friend."

I sniggered "Ah my dear Warden. You know me better than this."

With a wink I turned around and started back in towards the Castle. Dog was sleeping in the shade of the trees as I passed him .He did not lift his head. I feared I would not have much time left with my loyal friend.

The guards were training hard today. Loud grunts and the slamming of swords against dummies filled the courtyard. Carver was training with them. Alistair had asked Carver to return to The Keep in a few weeks to train properly with the new recruits. There was only so much you could learn in the Castle.

Anders on the other hand had disappeared. He met us when we returned to Ferelden but sometime between the boat and the Castle he had vanished. Alistair was close to ordering a full man hunt. I convinced him otherwise. I didn't know why he disappeared but I understood the need to vanish sometimes.

In the times since our return to Ferelden some things had changed. Rumors had reached Ferelden that Orlais was in a state of civil unrest as the nobles all debated who could be responsible for the assassination of the Empress.

The crows of course were blamed. Zevran never denied it. A little more respect for the Crows was always good for him. He was now there one and only surviving Master Assassin after all. He lived a life of luxury now. Killing whoever he wanted. Turning down jobs he did not want and taking jobs off others he wanted.

The old Queen had a funeral in Denerim a few days after we returned. Alistair and I both attended. Both of us faking our own mournful looks. As suspected very few people showed up. It was a low key affair in the Castle courtyard. Alistair was careful to take the names of the people who arrived. If they were truly sad the Queen had died. There was always a chance they were in the conspiracy.

A single Dove was released from the top of the watch tower of the Castle in her memory and it quickly flew away.

Alistair was in his study when I walked in. He smiled up at me before his eyebrows came together in a frown "What happened to you?"

"Zevran." I smiled, brushing my hair down as best I could "He cheats."

Alistair laughed before standing to meet me "Come here."

Walking into his arms he kissed my forehead. Raising his hand he wrapped his thumb against my cheek "You land in the dirt huh?"

I laughed and rested my forehead against his collar bone "Zevran is a big cheat."

His soft lips pressed against the top of my head "I love you Kali. I really do."

"I love you too."

He was silent for a few moments so I pulled back and looked up into his face "Are you okay/"

A sad smile dawned on his lips "I worry."

"About what?" I smiled "There no dark Spawn around. No wife trying to kill you. And with Orlais in civil war you don't have to worry about them for a while."

"I worry about you."

"Me?" I laughed "What about me?"

He pressed his forehead against mine "If I could Kali, I would marry you. Have you been the woman who carries the heir to the throne." He kissed my lips.

"Alistair," I pleaded with him. I could see the thoughts going around and around in his mind. He was scared I would leave again. "Don't worry. I'm not afraid anymore." I lifted my hands and cupped his cheeks "I'm not afraid of you hurting me. I'm not afraid to face it anymore. I love you Alistair!"

He smiled "I can't promise how things will work out Kali. Just know I love you. I've loved you for years and I will love you forever. No one can take your place in my heart. You're my whole life right now."

I lifted onto my tip toes and forced my lips against his. He pulled back after a few seconds and smiled "I love you so much."

"I love you to." Sighing I pulled away and looked down at my now dirty armor "I should really go get this cleaned up." Winking at Alistair I giggled "Also have to come up with some way to get pay back. Do we have any Dark Spawn blood around. Might make him a Warden while he is sleeping"

The King smiled, his eyes sparkling slightly. His child like nature starting to shine through again. "Zevran the Grey Warden? Not sure if that sounds right. Speaking of the Wardens, I received a letter today." Alistair turned away from me and returned to his desk. Shuffling a few pieces of paper around he pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to me "Seems our Orlesian Warden's have been kept right out of the loop."

* * *

_" Dear Alistair,_

_For some reason we have just received a very large bundle of letters from you. Our messengers have been diverted at all turns. He says he was instructed by the Empress to take all letters for the Warden's to her directly. Needless to say our messenger will now need to find some other employment._

_As for Dark Spawn making an appearance in Orlais, no Warden has felt anything in the area. Our members are of course always vigilant but there is nothing in the area._

_Word has reached us, also, of your experience in Orlais recently. Very unfortunate what happened to the Empress. For fear that this may not reach your hands I will only say, we will not allow this conspiracy to happen again. Processes will be put in place to prevent anything of this nature happening in the future._

_Your friends and ever loyal companions,_

_The Warden's of Orlais."_

* * *

OMG! I can not believe I have finished this. Thank you all for reading this and for reviewing I can't believe how many people have read this. You are all amazing. A super special thank you to HikariYagami22. You reviewed basically every chapter. Thank you soo much for your feedback. And for taking the time to read this whole thing :). Also to SarcasticPieWithdrawl and Artwo.D2 who also took the time to read and review!

And of course to all you secret readers who read it but didn't say anything, you are also so amazing!

I am trying to write some other things but nothing has caught my attention quiet as much as this story did. Thank you all so much love you all xxoo


End file.
